


I Wanna Be (Can't Be) Yours

by Afternoon_KoeFey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst and Feels, Best friend pact, Childhood Trauma, Dead Kageyama Miwa, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji, Multi, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Miya Atsumu, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, the karasuno first year friendship is what i thrive on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 57,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afternoon_KoeFey/pseuds/Afternoon_KoeFey
Summary: Kageyama Tobio began to believe that no one wants him. Foster homes, therapists, families, and when they want him, they leave, they break him, or he kills them. It's really not his fault, as he never even realized that mental issues were a thing and its why he believes and thinks this way. Meeting new people at the hospital, they make a pact to stay together when no one else wanted them, when everyone left, and when everyone died.Kageyama Tobio believes he is a bad person. The man who loved him, used him; Tobio was okay with that, as long as he doesn't die or leave, Tobio didn't mind picking up a nail and shoving it into the victim's eyes so he can give information to the man who claims to want and love Tobio. His morals of right and wrong were a blur, no one taught him it, as people never liked him, besides his friends, but they were still in the hospital. And he was stuck out here, torturing those he doesn't know, seeing their faces contort in pain, begging for mercy, screaming 'Hell to the Mad King!'He is now known as the Mad King to gangs.He is planning to die. Not when, he knows how, but when life starts to give him a child to the sister he killed, he decides to live a little longer.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, as someone who has this mental illness and has Kageyama Tobio my fav character, I wanted him to be protrayed as why he is the way he acts and became, as well as how he copes with these hallucinations, voices, and episodes, along with the suicidal thoughts.  
> If you decide to comment hate or trolling, it will be reported and deleted, don't waste my time and don't waste your time. Criticism and hating for no valid reason is different.

It wasn’t that Kageyama Tobio thinks he’s a bad person. He knows he’s a bad person. Although he’s been told and proven wrong by his best friends, especially Hinata, Kageyama can never get out of that mindset. It wasn’t easy, never easy. 

‘Before things to ever get better, it’ll be worse.’ His therapist says. 

“Bullshit.” Kageyama mutters, drawing the next tattoo idea for Yachi to look over. 

Things have always gotten worse for Tobio, that he expects nothing but unfortunate circumstances at the end of the day, maybe at the end of the week, or perhaps, the end of the year. 

It was a lighter feeling to have his best friends with him, it assures him, knowing that each of them had known their back stories, and they’d fight tooth and nail side-by-side, back-to-back. After all, their lives were never...opportunistic, positive for a long-lasting time. 

It was always refreshing to have Hinata, the rare type, to still believe in soulmates, true love, or possibly, happy endings. Kageyama would sometimes envy his partner in crime, even wishing he had his mindset, but if he did, he’ll most likely end up where he began. 

Pessimistic, closed-off, asocial, and snappy. 

“Knock, knock! Brought food, Grumpy-yama! Hope you didn’t murder everyone while I was gone!” The familiar voice chimed in. 

Luckily for Tsukishima, the blond bastard, was too busy editing the menu of tattoos on his laptop with his headphones on. Yamaguchi was on the green bean-bag, texting away his hairstylist of a boyfriend while Yachi was on a call with her mother in the other room. 

The redhead went to the counter of the kitchen and dropped off the bags, individually taking out the orders. He hummed a nameless tune, when he was done organizing each of his friend’s order, he drank his milkshake, walking over to them, nudging Yamaguchi’s foot while the latter smiled at Hinata. The redhead caught Tsukishima’s glance as he stuck out his tongue, the blond replying with his middle finger. When Hinata reached Tobio, he plopped down next to him on the couch and talked about his ‘interesting’ trip to the restaurant. 

“While I was walking there, I saw this big dog! I don’t really know that much about breeds, but the dog almost looked like a wolf! You won’t believe me until you see it for yourself! Speaking of wolves, they’re pretty high in demand, wolves on rings, necklaces, t-shirts....Toothbrushes! Like the design n’ stuff. I know we have very few wolf tattoos on the board, but we can add it! What d’ya think?” Hinata turned to Kageyama, awaiting his response. 

“Mmm. It won’t be bad to have a few of those for the customers to gloss over.” He placed in his input, albeit a bit quietly as he continued to draw. 

“Exactly! Won’t be bad at all!” The redhead smiled, sipping his milkshake happily. 

“I’ll get started then.” Kageyama mumbled, turning over the next page and creating circles for a rough draft. 

Hinata blinked, starting to frown. “Tobio,” He speaks in a low tone, “Did you eat?” 

Kageyama doesn’t stop drawing. “I ate.”

“Whaddya eat then?”

The dark male let out a grunt. “Does it matter?”

Hinata furrows his brow, lowering his drink. “It does, dumbass. The food pyramid is important.”  
  
“Yeah, sure. I care about the food pyramid that I drink oil in my spare time.” Rolling his eyes, he continued to draw, quicker this time as the image was building overhead. 

“Shouyou,” Tsukishima calls out from the other couch, both men looking over to him, “King ate. I made sure of that. He had fried pork with rice that Tadashi cooked this morning and fish that Yachi fried four hours before.” 

“Ah, thank you, Kei.” Hinata nods, looking over to his best friend. “How are you feeling now? Floaty? Feeling like you’re here but not ‘you’?” 

Kageyama really does care for his best friends, he _really_ does. They don’t treat him differently, not like glass or a delicate flower, but he **hates** worrying them.

They don’t need to worry about him. 

No one should worry about a bad person. 

Hinata flicked Kageyama’s temple, causing the dark-haired man to hiss in annoyance. “What the hell, Shou?”

“You were thinking something stupid again, I can feel it.”  
  
“How do you know what I’m thinking about, jackass?”

“Morons think alike, what else is new.” Tsukishima added, snorting at the reactions he managed to get from both men. 

“Whatever, french fry! Tobes,” Hinata looked to him, placing down his milkshake and slapping both his hands on his face, “You, whatever negative thought is going through your head, should not be thought about! I know what you’re thinking, and you are not that.” Loosening his hold, Hinata dropped his shoulders and gave him a bright yet soft grin, “You aren’t bad. Not at all.” 

Kageyama wants to believe. He believes what Hinata says most of the time, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Yachi, he believes them. 

But he doesn’t believe that he isn’t bad. 

“It was in the past and that shouldn’t define how you are now. _You_ didn’t know, no one knew what was going on with you and what you had to deal with. You were a child who was hurt too much by people you trusted and yet you believed there can be good in everyone, you still gave them a chance.” Hinata’s smile became tight, worried - god, Tobio really is an asshole - yet never pitiful. “Why don’t you believe you _are_ good? Why can’t you give _yourself_ another chance?” He asks softly, only reserved for both of them. 

Kageyama blinked, always unsure of how to answer this to someone who’s so...bright and lucky. Happy. 

_Naive._

Kageyama knew the answer, but he does not - **refuses** \- to see them even more concerned about his well being.

“Oi, Shouyou, let Tobio go. We’re gonna eat.” Tsukishima calls out, heading over to the counter with Yamaguchi. 

Hinata stared through Kageyama, his brown eyes never wavering, searching, until he let go and waited for Kageyama to get up to eat lunch with them. 

Hinata Shouyou is a man you should never underestimate. He may look naive, even be it, but he knows what can happen, what is going on, and what he’s capable of doing. 

Hinata Shouyou can be as dangerous as a dagger when no one ever expects him to be. 

Maybe that’s why Kenma took Hinata in, a personal liking, that is. 

If it was his personality, (Why wouldn’t it be? Hinata can be so intoxicating) his looks, the tattoos scattered among his body, mindset, or what he can do without ever regretting anything, Kageyama understands basking in Shouyou’s light. 

“Tobio! Let’s eat before we open the shop!” Hinata calls him. 

He really isn’t hungry. He doesn’t...feel hungry. Only tired. Always tired. 

But he never wants to worry them, people he calls family. Never again does he want them to worry.  
  


Bringing the pencil and sketchbook with him to the table, he doesn’t look at his phone, spammed with messages and voice messages from someone named ‘Airi-san’. 

\----------

It’s not that Tobio wasn’t tired, he _always_ is. 

Tired when he wakes up, tired when he goes to work, tired when he’s exercising, tired as he’s sketching a new idea, or just tired. 

He tries his best to shrug off the fatigue feeling, going on about his day and never trying to break routine or the cycle that Yachi and Tsukishima so dearly helped and patiently picked for his liking. 

Yet, they never knew about the additional change in his evening. 

He rereads the news that happened exactly twelve years ago, December 22 XXXX and goes back to flashes of memories that he only reserves where no one can see him try to hold himself together as he believes he deserves the torturing.

He was fourteen-years-old at the time. Where he finally met his biological sister who had been taken in by a loving family, a beautiful and nice and obnoxiously peppy family. Luckily, Miwa wasn’t like that, she was...kinda like Tobio in a way. Looks, yes. Mannerisms, almost. Personality? No. 

She was the big sister that he never expected he wanted to have. Her family even enjoyed having him visit. While Miwa already moved out of their home and lived in an apartment, she sometimes stayed with her adoptive parents. 

He wished they found him sooner and took him in. Now, he thinks they’d want to kill him on the spot.

But that wasn’t the case. 

They want to care and love him, yet after being rejected by so many families, he distances himself from love or affection. He knows, at the end, he isn’t wanted by anyone. It gets hard to believe a family will want to take you in after being sent back to the orphanage so many times.

Going in and out of foster homes, orphanages didn’t want him, his adoptive family believed he wasn’t enough to be the ‘child of their dreams’ when they got to know him more, foster parents worried for the rest of their foster children, and the only select few times people that wanted him;

Broke him. 

Hurt him. 

Loved and used that crave of affection he yearned for by manipulation. 

He was either never enough or too much to handle. 

There was never an inbetween. 

Finally finding someone who wants to care for him? He killed them. 

Having to be in the car accident that caused his sister’s death, leaving her newborn child motherless? 

He couldn’t have hated himself more, depriving his niece of such a loving mother and caring life. Her parents immediately took in her child, urging Tobio to come and see her, he would drop in to say hello, go through uncomfortable dinners, and leave. When Miwa’s adoptive father got sick and died, Airi, the wife, continued to care for her. 

They don’t _need_ him and she shouldn’t _want_ him, his sister’s **murderer** , to help parent Miwa’s daughter.

He then had to go to the psychiatric ward again, where he met his best friends once more. It took him a while to believe that his best friends wanted all of him, broken pieces and all, as they were the same, in need of healing, love, and family. When he finally warmed up to them, he had to leave again. The last time he went to the hospital, he came out and him, Hinata, Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima decided to move in together and start up a tattoo shop. 

It was impulsive, yes, a rocky start, indeed. But they were able to get through it and be fairly successful, catching the eyes of a few celebrities that wanted to be inked. 

As Tobio will always have shame and guilt, self-loathing and self-hatred flaming deep in his gut. He continues to read the newspaper article; 

“December 22, 5:45PM, a devastating car crash on Karasuno territory had taken the life of Kageyama Miwa-” Tobio grit his teeth, the gross churning of self-hatred burning his insides, “The cause was her brother, Kageyama Tobio, who in a fit of...of disillusion and unstable health caused the crash. He had been diagnosed at an early...age for schizo affective disorder, a possible early stage for schizophrenia. Reaching the age of eighteen, he was originally charged for involuntary vehicular manslaughter.” Tobio shakily took in a breath, he will never get used to this, never this, never for the life he took for his own flesh and blood and leaving a child, “The charges were dropped due to the mental examination. Though, Kageyama Tobio was greatly known in his small birth town, being a delinquent and causing trouble. Is…”

**_How dare they question him._ **

**_How dare they humiliate him._ **

**_How, in God’s name, could they make him look more of a pariah?_ **

“Is Kageyama Tobio pleading insanity instead of guilty to escape his own past misfortunes and get away scot-free? Are rumors true? Had this Mad, Tyrant, King taken a life to satisfy his own selfish, disturbing needs of descending madness?” 

His knuckles gripped the paper, shoulder trembling as he felt the soreness of his jaw clenching too hard. Breathing hard, in and out, he took in a sharp inhale, held it in, and sighed.

As Tsukishima said, the article was unnecessarily ‘novel-written’ that only people who crave gossip and feed off others misfortunes are the lowest of the bottom feeding slugs. 

Yachi and Yamaguchi agreed. 

Hinata said that he didn’t mind tattling to Kenma about who they needed to find to make Kageyama feel this way. 

“I need...to sleep.” 

\-------

Kageyama only inks people when he has his facemask on, so they won’t identify him as the ‘Mad King’ that the newspaper so happened to entitle him to. It so happens that people who don’t know who Kageyama is, request him most for their tattoos, due to previous satisfied customers. Others would request Hinata for how easy conversation can go, most for Tsukishima, and piercers go to Yamaguchi, seeing how someone acting shy and sweet can look harcore too. 

Yachi goes and travels to open more of the shops around other territories. It is a bit of a dangerous feat, but like Hinata, you won’t expect her to strike when you decide to turn your nose up to her. 

The one thing Yachi disliked most was having to be shrugged over as a weakling because of how she dresses and acts. 

But her boys know how strict and dark she could be, doing everything with a sickly saccharine smile. 

She has her connections, thanks to her mother and her mentor, Tanaka Kiyoko. 

That’s a story for another day though. 

While Yachi was out for another meeting to open another tattoo and piercings shop in a new territory, her boys were at home, occupying themselves with their jobs. 

Kageyama had recently finished one of his customer’s requests for a spine tattoo and to the customer, it was perfect, beautiful. To Tobio, it could be _more._ Grumbling, he sat on the high chair, sketching into his book unbeknownst to him that a good friend of his, one of his mentors, so to say, had come in the shop. Peeking over his shoulder, the gray-haired man smiled in admiration of the drawing, when he looked to see his friend’s face, his admiration turned to teasing.

Wearing a black trenchcoat, a purple/black hoodie and jeans, he startled Kageyama, “Ara, Tobio-kun! What’s with the frown?”

Kageyama turned to the side, knowing the voice and relaxing, “Ah. Sugawara-senpai. What are you doing here? Where’s Tendou-san?” 

“Mm? Satori? He’s off doing business, stuff like that.” He waved off nonchalantly. “What’s with the frown?” He poked his cheek softly, “What’s goin’ on, Tobes?” 

“Nothing at all.” Kageyama muttered. 

Sugawara hummed. Taking a seat next to him, he nudged his shoulder. “Does someone need to be… ‘taken cared of’?” 

The taller threw a lazy glare at his mentor. Sugawara smiling cheekily. “Kidding, kidding! You know I wouldn’t have Satori do that, I’d do it myself for my precious kohai!” 

Kageyama huffed. 

Sugawara’s presence became darker, concerned, though. “Tobio, are you sure everything’s okay? He’s not...harassing you again, is he? I made sure that he wouldn’t be able to contact you.” 

“M’good. He didn’t contact me.” 

The older male’s tone returned to a more teasing, kind one. “Good, good! You know how much I care for you right?” 

“I...Know that.” 

Sugawara ruffled his dark hair, his wrist a bit exposed when he reached his head, a crow and a number on it done by Tobio himself. 

“Always know that senpai cares for you! Anything you need; money, clothes, I’m always nearby!” 

Kageyama grunted, his pencil stopping and turning his whole body facing him. 

“Why are you here, Sugawara-senpai?” Kageyama was always looking and seemingly demanding, but in truth, he only wants the direct answer. “It’s been a few weeks since I’ve seen you, and you usually small talk to me when something outside doesn’t seem safe. What’s going on?” 

Sugawara stared at Kageyama, sighing. Pursing his lips, he said, “We found out recently that Hisashi and his group are on the move. I wanted you to know and check up on you to make sure he hasn’t tried anything. Most of us know that the shops Hinata and Yachi made are known to be neutral havens, all of us agreed that no bloodshed, no petty scuffles in their establishments. We’d hate to be in their crossfire. Atsumu and Akaashi are coming to drop by, maybe even Kenma if he’s available.” 

“Mm.” 

“Hisashi and his group are advancing; drugs, killings, and trafficking. Kiyoko is working with one of our police friends, you know Daichi and Ennoshita, on finding Hisashi and taking him out. The thing is…” Sugawara looked visibly distressed, the slight snarl on his features didn’t suit him.

When Sugawara makes that face, that means something he doesn’t want to say needs to be told. Kageyama doesn’t like the feeling about what his mentor is going to say. “What? What is it?” 

“Hisashi refuses to meet with us. You know how stubborn he can be.”  
  
Kageyama looked away. “I know that.” 

“And...Kiyoko says, if there’s one person he is willing to talk too-” Sugawara appeared frustrated, messing up his hair in annoyance, “Look, Tobio, I hate even asking you this- _I_ hate me for asking you this. If Hisashi doesn’t stop and we both know he won’t…”

Kageyama picked up his pencil and continued to draw. “You want me to be bait, right?” 

The grey-haired man cursed, “Shit, Tobio, I mean, yes but-”  
  
“I’ll do it.” He said in a heartbeat.

“It's totally valid if you- Wait, what do you mean you’ll do it?!” Sugawara screeched, earning the looks of customers and the two employees. He apologized and turned to Kageyama, gripping his shoulders, “You haven’t even thought about it!” Sugawara hissed. 

“I thought about it.” He was lying. Any chance to die he’ll never pass that on.  
  
“For a mere second!” Sugawara growled. 

“But I thought about it.” 

Sugawara groaned, releasing him and pinching the bridge of his temple. “Tobio, this isn’t a game.”  
  
“I know it’s not.” 

“Will you tell them that you’re signing yourself up to be caught in slaughter?”  
  
That made Kageyama stop. 

This was an opportunity to get shot in the crossfire. He can finally no longer be living in guilt or shame and every negative feeling that had been living with him ever since the beginning. 

He is selfish. But at least he’ll die having his family know that they won’t be able to worry about someone who isn’t worth saving, someone unhinged and broken. 

“I’ll tell them later.” He muttered.

The older male fixed Tobio’s hair and sighed in exasperation. “You better know what you’re doing, Tobio.” 

Kageyama nodded. 

Kageyama Tobio knows exactly what he’s doing. No more hallucinations, episodes, feelings, or living. 

He’s signing himself up to be dangling bait by the man who tore him apart. 

And he’s bringing Hisashi down with him. 

One thing Kageyama never regretted was meeting Hisashi. And Hisashi was the same. 

They were dangerously, obsessively in love, that it turned into seeing who’ll kill each other first. 

In Tobio’s case that is.

After all, bad people deserve each other, and if it means rotting in hell together, so be it. 

  
  


\-----------

  
  


“Good evening, Airi-san.” Kageyama greeted, kicking off his shoes. Looking around, there were some boxes by the door, peeking at the living room, there’s no more shaggy carpet or television, not even couches or coffeetable anymore. No more picture frames of Airi-san and her husband, not even of Miwa or Miyu. 

The woman greeted him, giving him a kiss on the cheek as they both heard footstep padding throughout the corridor. Out came a lovely young girl, no more than seven-years-old, wearing a cute pink babydoll dress and low pigtails with light pastel blue ribbons with kittens on it. She jumped and hugged him, looking up as she was missing a tooth on the upper quadrant. 

“Tobio-jisan! You’re here! I missed you!” She smiled, something that reminded Tobio of his older sister, a grin that was always kind yet holding mischief. Both her and her mother’s grin was something Tobio felt jealous of, an action so effortlessly natural.

Mustering the smallest and nicest smiles, he greeted his niece, “I missed you too, Miyu.” 

Her blue eyes brightened. “I’ve been playing volleyball with the other kids in my school! My coach says I’m kinda like a genius or whatever!” Letting go, she eagerly waited for his response, rocking her feet. 

Why does she look up to him so much? 

“That’s great! I want to see you play sometime. Wanna see if you have what it takes.” 

She awed “I do! Just you watch, Tobio-jisan! I’ll show you!” Miyu stopped when she saw his backpack. “Tobio-jisan, take off your bag! It’s heavy! I can carry it!” Offering, she reached out her grabby hands and jumped a bit. 

“You sure, songbird?” He teases, turning his nose up, “Someone _should_ help me, I do have a nice treat for the person who so willingly helps me bring it to the kitchen.” 

“I can! I wanna do it! I-I mean, I can help you! Please let me carry your bag, Tobio-jisan?” She pleaded, even pulling out the big ol puppy eyes. 

Tobio’s heart gripped in shame. 

_  
__‘Miwa, if only you can see her now. She’s so...you.’_

“Ah, fine. Here you go, songbird. Make sure to be careful, there’s something very delicate in there.” He shrugged off the bag and had her take it, wobbling a bit and gaining her balance as she pulled on the straps and ran to the kitchen. 

Airi, Miwa’s adoptive mother and grandmother of Miyu, smiled sadly as Kageyama. “Tobio, how are you feeling?”

“I’m okay.” He responds. He shuffles a bit away from her, “How are you, Airi-san?”

A strained smile. Her eyes averted his. She’s never done that to him. “I’m glad.” She’s lying. Airi is scratching her hand and pulling at her fingers. Then again, Airi-san has never been a good liar. “Miyu kept asking about you all week. She really does miss you.” 

“Mm. She seems to be doing fine without me most of the time.” Kageyama assumed. 

Airi giggles. “That’s what you think,” The crows feet near the corner of her eyes smile, “She really does act like Miwa. Even like you. Your determination and everlasting integrity. It must be a Kageyama thing.”

They both walk to the kitchen, Miyu setting up teacups and small plates as the water boils. 

“Take a seat! Ba-chan, Tobio-jisan.” The little girl pulls out the chair for her grandmother. When Tobio was about to pull up his chair, Airi waved her hand, then when he looked down, Miyu got his chair, smiling cutely even with her missing tooth. 

He nodded in thanks, Miyu understanding and giggling. She sat next to him, eyeing the bag. “Tobio-jisan, what’s in the bag?”

“Oh, right.” He unzipped his bag, taking out a cutely wrapped box with a nice bow on top. “My friend baked this for you.” 

“The Sun, Moon, Stars, or Planet?” Miyu replied breathlessly, admiring the box. 

It was just a box. 

Well, to Tobio that is. 

It was a dark blue wrapping, with dots on it and a bright orange bow. 

“The moon.” He replied. 

The words, ‘Sun, Moon, Stars and Planet’ were nicknames for his friends. The sun being Hinata, moon for Tsukishima, stars to be Yamaguchi, and Planet being Yachi.

“Tell him I said thank you! I love boxes!” She kneeled on the cushioned chair and gingerly brought the box close to her, admiring the matte finish of it. 

Kageyama sweatdropped. “Look inside, songbird.” 

Pulling on the hem of the ribbon, it unwrapped and she lifted the top, gasping dramatically loud. “It’s a pie! I love pie! What kinda pie is it?!” 

“Blueberry.” He responds. 

Taking out the container, Miyu was about to dig in when Airi tutted. “Did you wash your hands, Miyu?”

Glancing the other direction, she pouted, answering sheepishly. “M...May..haps.” 

_‘Mayhaps? Is that a mix of maybe and perhaps?’_ Tobio thought to himself. 

“Wash your hands before eating, Miyu.” Airi reminded me. 

“Mmm.” Miyu hummed. 

“C’mon, you want to eat don’t you?”  
  
She darted her eyes to her uncle, then somewhere else, “I-I do!”

“Then wash, missy.”  
  
“Yes, Ba-chan.” She muttered, pushing off and hopping down, heading to the sink and up the small step to reach over the sink. 

“I apologize for not coming over last week. I had an appointment that took a little longer than regularly scheduled. I’m sorry about the last minute changes.” Kageyama spoke low, earning the solemn look of Airi. 

She placed her hand on top of his, her engagement ring still on her finger, “You have nothing to apologize for, Tobio. I understand how work can be, always staying so late. Miyu understands too, I don’t remember if you heard her during the phone call, but she says get home safe and have your galaxy protect you.” 

Kageyama stared at her hand, twitching a bit. Airi barely engulfed his hand with her own, yet she tried her best to assure him, “It’s alright, Tobio. You have nothing to be sorry that is out of your control. It really isn’t your fault.” 

“Ba-chan! Kettle is ready!” Miyu chimed in. 

Airi’s eyes went from caring to fear as she watched her grandchild try to reach the kettle, seeing her slip on the wet step case, “Miyu, don’t!” 

Slow. 

Like before it was slow. 

Meticulously slow. 

Before, he was not lucid, delusions overtook him and caused tragedy. 

Not now. 

Not to what’s left of his sister that cared and looked for him. 

He’s lucid. 

He knows better and at least he’s faster. 

A chair screeched, and all that was heard was small, frightful hiccups, a little girl buried in his arm as his right hand felt incredible shoots of burning needles. 

Oh. 

He’s holding the kettle. 

Placing it down harshly on the countermat, he lowered the dial of the flames until it was off and he muttered assurances to Miyu, the poor girl crying apologizes for hurting him. 

“No, no, songbird, I’m good. You know how strong Tobio-jisan is. I don’t go down easily.” He says softly, using his good hand to wipe the tears off her face, even using the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe the running snot seeping down her nose. 

Airi immediately rushes to his side, taking out the first aid kit from underneath the sink and Miyu holding tight onto his clothes as he walks to the table to sit on the chair. 

“Miyu,” She turns to him, even Tobio winces at how quick that was, “Why don’t you sit down, songbird?” 

As she stands next to him, she holds his free arm, shaking her head silently. 

“Oh. Okay.” He had his arm fell limp, so she can hold him as tight as she wants, reassurance and to help her ground her from the adrenaline and shock. 

  
Airi patches him up after placing the burn relieving ointment, finishing the bandages and saying she’ll be upstairs to make sure if there’s any painkillers left. 

Tobio looks at his hand trying to close it, furrowing his brow in annoyance of the pain. 

“Are you mad at me?” Her voice sounded so small, sorrowful, ashamed. Miyu’s eyes were focused on the floor, still shedding tear after tear for how she caused her uncle pain. 

He grunted. She let go of his arm when he moved it, scooping her up onto his lap. 

“Songbird, don’t mind it.” He smooths out her hair, patting her forehead, “It’s an accident. You didn’t mean it. These things happen and you shouldn’t apologize for what we can’t control. Did you fall on purpose to make me burn myself to catch the kettle?”

“No! Never!” She looked up to him, shaking her head and her kiddie hands holding his big one. “I never wanna hurt you!” She grumbled, plopping her head on his chest. 

His hand cupped her face, giving both her baby fat cheeks a good squish. “See? It’s an accident. You can feel sorry all you want, but if we both know that you didn’t mean it, and you still feel bad that you accidentally hurt someone, then be as sincere as you can. In the end, it was never your intention to hurt me.”

Airi came back downstairs and shook the bottle of painkillers. “We got a few more.” Opening the cap, she gave him two. 

“Can I do something to help Tobio-jisan?” Miyu offered.

“I’d like to get water, please.” Tobio asked.

She hopped down, careful as to not hurt him anymore than she had done, and refilled the cup, giving it to him as Tobio mustered a nicer smile. 

Downing the pills and gulping down the water, he sighed and got up. 

“Tobio-jisan, please be careful! I-I don’t wanna get you more hurt…” 

_‘You deserve much worse than a burn, you know that’_

“I won’t get hurt, songbird. How ‘bout we eat that pie, huh? Go get some milk.” 

  
Opening the fridge, she returned with the two boxes of milk and two forks. He patted his lap and with a pout, she sat down. 

“Poke the straws in for me, please.” 

She grabbed the drink and ripped the straw from the container, poking in the straw and having to hold it for him. “I can hold it, songbird.” He says, in return she shakes her head. “You must _permuraserve_ your energy, Tobio-jisan! I’mma hold it for you!” She shoves the straw between his lips and no choice, he sips. 

Placing it down, she takes the fork and slices a small piece and feeds it to her uncle. She keeps doing this until there’s little left. 

“Songbird, you should have some.” He lets her pat around his mouth using a napkin to remove any crumbs. 

“I will eat!” Taking her cutesy fork, she takes bite after bite until it's finished. “I’m done!” She smiles, blueberry stains by her lips and a few on her teeths. 

Using the pad of his thumb, he licks it and wipes the stain away, having her scrunch her lips. “Tobio-jisan, are you staying over?” 

“Um-”  
  
“Please?” She clasps her hands together, jutting her bottom lip out. 

“I mean, that’s why I brought extra clothes. I’ll be here until Tuesday and then by Wednesday morning, I’ll drop you off to school and head back to Nekoma.” Tobio replied to her. 

“Yosh! Can you show me your drawings? They're always sooo cool! I wanna draw like that too, but I like singing and volleyball better! I wouldn’t mind drawing either, but they’re not awesome as yours, Tobio-jisan.” 

“No, no, Miyu, I already allowed you to stay up past your bedtime to wait until Tobio comes here. You need to rest.” Airi strictly said, earning a whine from her granddaughter. She goes to her and pets her hair, “Don’t you want to show Tobio how much you’ve improved? Aren't your friends going to play in the community gym? You’ll have to wake up tomorrow morning and staying up late isn’t good, right Tobio?” Airi said, looking at the man. 

“Yes, Airi-san is right, Miyu. If you wake up early, maybe you’ll be able to catch me before I go on my morning run.” 

Her eyes sparkled, a wobbly, happy smile as she speaks, “Really?! Ok! I’mma go brush my teeth! Ohoh! Please read me a story, Tobio-jisan!” Leaving, she went to the bathroom, a faint slam of the door and a muffled ‘Sorry!’ was heard. 

Airi sat down, deeply sighing. Her knuckles were a slight white, holding her hands together. 

He says his direct observation. “You’re hiding something. You’ve been hiding something since I got here and when you called me. All those worried text messages and voicemails...What’s this about, Airi-san?” Kageyama asked, staring down at the old woman. 

She inhaled and let out a shaky sigh. “Tobio, I...I have to leave. I’m...forgetting things. I already sold the house, that’s why most of the house is barren with the lack of decorations, the only thing that brings joy is Miyu’s drawings on the fridge. It’s hard to remember medications for each day, that Miyu-chan reminds me of all the time. Yet it's another thing to no longer remember where you live. That’s why I don’t leave the home, having Miyu’s close friends bring her home right away after practice is over. She even stopped her singing lessons to take over the chores and assist me in cooking. I don’t want it to be at the point where I ask Miyu who she is. She’s young and she needs someone.” She stares back at Tobio, brows narrowed, “She needs you.” 

“I-”

“You are her uncle. Her family by blood and you were Miwa’s only family left. There are no more Kageyamas except for you and her. She knows, Miyu knows that I am not her real grandmother.”  
  
“H-How?” 

“A child knows the difference between water and blood. Yet, that never bothered her. Not to mention, besides my incoming grey hairs, I have brown wavy hair, freckles, and gray eyes. There are pictures of my husband who had brown eyes yet curly black hair. My dear, Miyu is observant and understanding, far too young for her age. She even knows about it…” Airi looked down, “the accident.” 

He looked away, “It’s cause I told her. Not everything, but knowing her, when she puts her mind to deciphering something, she’ll do it and repeat until she understands.” He gazed down at his injured hand, “She says it wasn’t my fault. My own niece, telling me that it’s not my fault; that _I’m_ not the one that caused her mother’s death.” He closed it, gripping tight to feel the bursts of electricity, “She understands now, but when she grows up, she’ll hate me and would want nothing more than to find a way to leave me.” 

Airi glared, “Tobio, you’re not saying you’ll put her into an orphanage. You know how the system can be so cruel.”  
  
Kageyama narrowed his dark blue eyes at her, “No, that will never be an option. She will have better chances than I did, but never. I will take her in, but the moment she knows I killed her mother-”  
  
“You didn’t kill Miwa intentionally, my dear.” 

Shaking his head, all that mantras, families, authority figures, shrinks, “It was still _me-_ ”  
  
“You have a condition, Tobio, but that shouldn’t define your actions when you haven’t been lucid.” 

“It was still me!” He snarled, mumbling an apology for snapping then thinning his lips and looking down. 

“Tobio, your mind wasn’t in the right place, it was the wrong time and-”  
  
“Don’t.” He whispers, strangulated a bit, “Don’t defend me when you don’t know what I’ve done.” 

Airi has always tried her best to make Tobio at home, comfortable. Yet the result of multiple rejections from families and manipulation from when Tobio was a child, gullible and only yearning for affection from someone who wants him; he had grown into the mindset that he is a bad person, even therapists have said so, given up on him and left him to be transferred to be ‘their problem now’. 

“I will take her in.” He says to her, “But when will you be leaving?” 

“Monday. Monday morning.”

“Okay,” Kageyama pokes his tongue against the inside of his cheek, he relaxes, “Does Miyu know?” 

“She knew about it because she picked up the mail. Miyu opened it and read it, came to me asking,” Airi quickly wiped a stray tear, “If she needs to pack too. I had to explain to her and-and she’s been so strong.” Sniffing, the old woman chuckled dryly, “I said that I have to go away for awhile and that she’s going to be safer with you. I-I know I shouldn’t have spoken impulsively, but she loves you like you’re her own parent. Be it uncle or father, she looks up to you and loves you so much that she keeps asking for you to come over and if...if you’ll want her to be your family. She knows that blood shouldn’t define family, but blood is always thicker than water.” 

“I’ll be taking her in. She’ll be moving in with me and I’ll take her to school. I have a spare room in my apartment, so...we’ll decorate it, or whatever.” He stood up, his better hand picking up the forks and milk boxes to the sink, placing the boxes at the corner and the forks in the sink. “I’m gonna go read her a story.” He shouldered his backpack, bowing he said in the most genuine tone he can, hearing it in a soft but fierce voice, “Thank you for taking care of Miyu. I wish you the best of health and care.” 

Airi got up, having Kageyama stand straight in confusion, wincing at the sudden contact, Airi hugging him that he had to hunch a bit down. 

Caressing his head, she knows she’s short and she knows Tobio is kindly hunching down to reach her height, “You are such a good man, I wish you can see it the way we do, my dear.” Letting go, she gives him a pat on the cheek. “Go to bed, my dear. Getting up early is a feat that most people are not willingly active about.” 

\------

When Tobio is in sweats, he reads Miyu a story, her hair sprawled everywhere and her arms raised on both sides, the opposite arm extended while the right arm was against her face, blanket pushed down a bit because she has a tendency to do that when the blanket is too warm. Tobio was in her room, finished reading her story and pulling up the blanket to one side of her part to regulate the temperature. As he was about to go to his room, a tight curl of a child’s fist gripped onto his sweatshirt. This wasn’t the first time that Miyu didn’t allow Tobio to leave, resulting in Tobio sleeping next to her a bit cramped and waking up with tense joints and a sore neck. Trying to get comfortable, he knows he took his medicine, but things have never been easy. 

Looking to Miyu who’s sleeping like a log, he glances back at the figure (He knows she’s a hallucination, doesn’t make it any better) standing at the foot of her bed. Even without the light of the lamp, Tobio is fully aware who stands before him, eyes dead and blank. The same eyes as he stares at their figure and she begins to talk. 

Quite contradicting, her eyes may be dead, but her voice sounds very much alive, full of sharp, icy, emotion. “I hope you’re comfortable. My child, my daughter, being in the hands of a murderer like you.” She says, her voice almost echoing as it bounces off the walls and into his ears.

He doesn’t talk. He never talks to her. It’s not like she’ll care about what he has to say. Besides, his current therapist says not to entertain hallucinations that appear. If he does...well...then he’ll worry more than his niece, he’ll worry Airi-san who’ll call Hinata or Tsukishima. 

Or worse. 

Yamaguchi.

“They would’ve been better candidates than you. You’re worse than them. Shouyou may have committed a few crimes, but he can’t control his tendencies of stealing. Sure, graffiti and drugs, but at least he did them to collect money for his family.” She growled, her dead eyes still boring deep into his own. “I mean, it got him into juvenile detention centers then to a psychiatric ward to meet your sorry ass, but at least you got a candidate to watch over my daughter. Miyu-chan will be better off with him. Hell, Kei has done some shit and he’s still better off than you.” She cornered the bed, standing beside him, “You’re unhinged, unstable, reckless, and suicidal. You don’t care what happens to you! Completely selfish that you won’t give a shit once you leave Miyu alone!” 

**‘Leave her alone?’**

“Leave her alone, remember? You’re leaving this earth to join me so I can enjoy ripping you limb from limb, torturing you like you did the rest of those poor bastards. All for a man who saw your pretty face and labelled you a convienvent booty call.” She came close to his face, “It’s not the first time someone did that. My baby brother, looking for a quick fuck, torture, or punch to feel something other than what?” 

**‘Ignore her.’**

“Hatred? Envy? Pride? What pride do you even have left? Whoring yourself out to a yakuza boss just so you can stop living in your car? The slightest bit of attention he gives you and you’re already on your knees to return the favor.” She scoffed, “I can’t believe I went out to look for you. You _became_ a monster, you have _always_ been a monster, and no one will ever want that. Who would love you the way I did, yet you killed me. _How long until you kill Shouyou?”_

**‘Ignore her.’**

  
  


_“Kei, Tadashi and Hitoka?”_

**‘Ignore her, Tobio.’**

_“How long until you_ **_murder_ ** _Miyu?”_

Gritting his teeth, Tobio closed his eyes as he took his hand and pressed his thumb against his wound, intaking a hiss, the pain unbearably comfortable of millions of nerves screaming for him to let go. Waiting another few seconds, he kept focusing on the pain. Opening his eyes, she wasn’t there anymore. 

His dead sister wasn’t beside him, berating him and having him question his sanity more. 

Sighing, he palmed his face, dragging it down and felt movement by his side. Miyu cuddled closer, her small arm thrown over his broad chest as it was gripping tight on his sweater. He cradled her close. 

_‘I am selfish. I want to die.’_ _  
  
_

He looks down at her cherub face, a bit of drool staining his sweater. He snorts, placing his hand on her head.

_‘But I will live for a little longer.’_

  
  


\-----------------

\-----------------

  
  


“Tobio-jisan. Ji-san.” A murmurey voice called out. 

Groaning, he felt the tiny fingers prod his cheeks, stifling a laugh when it began poking his sides.

“Tobio-jisan! You’re supposed to wake up! You said you’re going on for a morning run.” Miyu pouted. She grunted when all she got was his big hand on palming her face. “Tobio-jisan! I wanna go running!” Miyu muffled beneath his palm. 

“We can’t sleep in?” He asked in his rather raspy, morning voice. 

“Nooo!” She whined, pushing his large hand away from her. Her hands patted his chest. “I even got on my lucky joggers! It’s blue! And the sweater is black so we can both match!” 

“Oh? Really?” He turned to her, eyes slowly opening to face her. “Would you look at that, you can match me.”

“That’s why you need to get up! I wanna run-gwah!” Tobio scooped her and buried his niece with him among the blankets and the ridiculous amount of pillows she hoarded. He bit his lip, preventing himself from laughing when she started complaining about how _he’s_ supposed to wake _her_ up since ‘Tobio-jisan needed to be caught before he went on his morning run.’ Then he fully chortled, feeling the poking fingers stab his sides and stomach. In that time, Miyu wormed her way into an opening and she pouted, lively blue eyes waiting for his response. 

“I guess you’ve woken me up. Let me get ready and we can start the day.” 

She grinned and wrapped her hands around his neck, pushing off the blankets, he got up easily, carrying her with his good arm supporting her so she won’t fall. 

“I had the weirdest dream, Tobio-jisan.” She said to him. 

“Tell me about it.” He opened the door to the bathroom and placed her down on the counter of the sink, where his spare toothbrush was placed on the crow toothbrush placer. Uncapping the toothpaste, he rinsed his brush and squeezed some paste out, capping it back and began brushing. 

“I was playing volleyball and then somehow, I ended up back here. Then Sun and Moon were playing the NintendoSwitch you gave me, but their heads were the actual Sun and Moon! I asked them if I could join and we played Mario Kart. Moon blue-shelled Sun and Sun was very mad that he stopped playing and called Moon a doo-doo head. Then I was in the ocean! Well, the beach, and played volleyball! You, me, Sun, Moon, Stars and Planet! I haven’t been to the beach, but that’s okay! Anyways, are you done?” 

Tobio spit out the foam and rinsed his mouth, throwing his head back to gurgle for ten seconds and spat it out. “I’ll meet you downstairs, songbird. Can you take out the water bottles from the fridge and get us small towels?”  
  
“Roger that, Tobio-jisan!” She scurries downstairs as Tobio goes back to his room. 

Changing into joggers and a hoodie, he brought his sling bag, that had a small container of his meds, hand sanitizer, and a mini-first aid kit. Going downstairs, he went into the kitchen, grabbing a protein bar and headed to the foyer. There, by the side of the door was the table with the bowl of keys, his, Miyu’s and Airi-san’s. Next to it, was baby wipes cause according to Airi-san, Miyu can sometimes track mud or dirt, either on her shoes, face, hands, knees, and arms. Besides that, there was the water bottles (Matte black for Tobio and glossy pastel blue with marker drawn birds for Miyu) and the small towels. 

“Thanks, songbird.” He slipped on his sneakers that he came with, tucking the small bottle in his bag along with the towels. He lays his hand out, Miyu beaming as she enthusiastically takes his, heading out. 

They were able to run more than a couple of blocks. Tobio believed he needed to slow down for Miyu to catch up, but proved him wrong when she decided to say, ‘Don’t go easy on me, Ji-san! I’m not a kid!’

‘But...you are?’

“Where are we, Ji-san?” She huffed before downing the water. Letting out a loud sigh, feeling refreshed an renergized. 

He wiped his chin when the water drooled down as he chugged down his bottle. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and checked his location. They were in the east of Inarizaki territory. As Miyu and Airi lived north, close to the station, they seemed to have run…

“3 miles.” He stared in awe. Tobio turned to his niece, “Do you normally run this much when you are in gym class?” 

“Hm? Of course I do, Ji-san! I want to be quick n’stuff!” She grins, hopping up and down, waiting for their next run. 

“Smart and fast. My niece sure is cool.” He praised, patting her head. 

She giggles, then groans when she feels her hairtie become loose. “Ji-san, my ponytail keeps falling. Can you tie it, please?” 

“‘Course. Stand still.” He carefully takes out the kitten printed hair tie, gathering her hair and placing it into a tight, high ponytail. From his sling bag, he always brings an extra scrunchie, her favorite one, the ‘lucky stars’. Yamaguchi gifted it to her last year and Miyu wears it only if there’s a quiz. Safe to say, she’s been passing. 

He swirled the ponytail into a bun, wrapping the bun with the scrunchie and made a ‘ta-da’ noise when he pulled out his phone to show the front camera. 

Covering her mouth as she giggles, she takes a photo of both of them. 

“I think we look great!” She smiles at him. 

He nods. “I’ll send it as a greeting from both of us to the galaxies, a’right?” 

“Yes please! Tell them I said, ‘Hallo! How’re you?’ n’ tell Moon thank you for the pie! I really like his baking!” She spoke cheerily.

Tobio sent out the image into the groupchat, knowing them, they don’t sleep, a lot of them. Even in the psych hospital, they’d try to find a way to stay up and wreak some sort of havoc altogether. 

**Groupchat: F them in the A, BITCH**

**_milkgush: <img.3234 attached> _ **

**_stickbutt: You look great sweaty_ **

**_Anxiousstfuandfme: Awww sweaty, so cute!_ **

**_BouttaCUMMIT: Look at you! Sweaty and sweetie!_ **

**_StareandDIEMF: Sweetie pie and sweaty butthole :3c_ **

**_Anxiousstfuandfme: :3c_ **

**_BouttaCUMMIT: :3c_ **

**_stickbutt: :3c_ **

**_milkgush: :) Die. Ps. She said Hallo how are you_ **

Checking the time on his phone it was only 9 AM, and the sun was rising, “Let’s head back before Airi-san wakes up. You wanna run back?” 

“Mm. No. I saw some really cool stores, Tobio-jisan. Can we check them out?” She said, hopping up and down. Tobio shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t see why not. Come.” He held out his hand, Miyu jumping into it as she grabbed his hand and they walked down the sidewalk. 

It was a quiet walk, when they reached the stores, Miyu fauned over the cute stationery. 

“You want anything, songbird?” He asked, seeing her trying to pry her eyes off the cute keychain of a cartoon nightingale. 

She shook her head, grabbing onto his hand. 

Raising his brow in disbelief, he glanced to the keychain, “You sure?” 

She nodded. 

“One hundred percent?”

“One bajillion percent.” She replied, pulling his hand to leave the store. 

“Alright, let’s head back. Are you hungry?” 

“M-Mayhaps.” She stuttered, placing her hand on her stomach. 

“Okay,” Eyes darting through the area, he sees a diner. “How about over there? Cavern Diner?” 

She looks mildly disgruntled. 

“You don’t want to?” 

Shaking her head, her stomach growled, resulting in her to blush in embarrassment. 

Miyu looked away, pouting as she zipped up her hood. “I-it’ll do. But I wanna be quick, I don’wan Ba-chan to be alone for too long.”

Tobio smiled, “Fair enough.”

\---------

From time to time, Tobio had to wipe off the pieces of rice stuck to her face, his niece gobbling down all the food, (no thanks to Hinata’s influence, Tobio is gonna make sure to throttle the little devil of a being) and reminding her to slow down as to not choke. When they finished, he paid for their breakfast and left. Tobio had planned the day where he’ll watch his niece play volleyball and see how much she improved. He can try to give some tips, as Kunimi and Kindaichi let him play for a bit until he had to be sent back to the adoption agency. They were great friends, sadly, he never got their numbers, as he didn’t have a phone until Miwa came into the picture. 

What Tobio didn’t plan, was someone to follow them. By the looks of it, it was one of Hisashi’s men. He can recognize that hand tattoo anywhere, as well as the westernized studded leather jackets and white tank tops. 

Tobio ‘tsked’ in annoyance. Looking down, Miyu was staring straight ahead, whistling a tune. 

“Songbird?”  
  
She whistles in response. 

“We’re almost there. Wanna hear something?”  
  
She leans close, almost walking on the tip of her toes. 

“If we get to the mall, I can get us both that matching onesie set of red pandas you’ve been asking for.”  
  
Like a new wave had hit the shore and another larger one following stead, she agreed. 

He smiled, “You see the entrance of that mall over there?”

Her sapphire eyes jumped to the mall, a few people entering, “Yeah, it’s starting to open.” 

“Run to the entrance. Whoever gets there, wins.” 

“Oo! Ok!” 

They both stopped. 

The man started to walk quicker. 

“On your marks,”

He was closing in.

“Get set…”

His arm extend to grab Tobio by the shoulder until, 

“Go!” Miyu shouted, both Kageyamas sprinting towards the mall, Miyu’s legs fast as Tobio tried to keep her pace, eyes darting from time to time, making sure no one and nothing was going to take her or him. Looking back, the leather jacket man was on their trail. Finding a way to hinder him, he slowed down a bit, making sure to be right behind Miyu. 

_‘One more block. C’mon, Songbird.’_

**‘Be careful, Tobio.’**

Glancing behind, he was gaining on them, just an arm’s reach. 

_‘I’ll be quick. Not that many people are here anyways.’_

Stopping in his tracks, he turned around and saw Hisashi’s goon try to reach out for Tobio, in his stance, Tobio placed his left foot first and pivoted his right, the swift one-two punch for a solid and over kill knock out. The man dropped to the ground with a loud thud, and Tobio continued to follow Miyu who was already near the entrance. Using his full speed, he ran to her, seeing her turn around and jump in joy that she won. He picked her up and pinched her face. 

She giggled, covering her mouth as he congratulated and praised her for winning. 

“We can buy the onesie set?!” 

“We can buy it.” He panted, letting go yet still holding her hand clammy hand. 

They headed to the store, Tobio feeling more alert and paranoid as he tugged a bit on Miyu’s hand, who only responded with squeezes she can tightly muster. Even when he’s not pulling her close, when he’s looking over his shoulder or looking away, she, in a heartbeat, would send him repetitive squeezes on his hand. 

As he bought the red panda set, he carried the bag and tried to lower his muttering, intrusive thoughts. It’s okay if it was just him as he accepted whatever happens to him, he’ll be alright with it. 

But not to Miyu. 

_‘I’ll live a little bit longer.’_

“Better keep that promise, little brother.” She says, walking next to him. 

He doesn’t jump nor wince, clenching his jaw and even biting the inside of his cheek to not spare her a glance. 

“My child is in your hands. You dare spill innocent blood like you’ve done with me, I’ll make sure I’ll drive you insane than you already think you are.” Miwa threatens. 

**‘Ignore her, Tobio. Do not even breathe the same direction as her.’**

“Is there anywhere else you want to go, songbird?” Tobio asks. 

She hums. “Nah. I wanna go home now. I wanna show Ba-chan the red panda set!” Miyu grins, swinging their hands back and forth. 

“To Ba-chan then.” Before they leave, she says something that makes his blood run cold.

She says quietly, dead, dark blue eyes boring into him with more conviction, “Hisashi plays with his food and you know better than anyone he likes a good chase. Not only that, but you gave him the reason to find you again. Next time, murder the poor son of a bitch. One more life taken and ruined, although at least it's by someone who’s not Hisashi. The lackey is going to get killed anyways for not bringing you in.” 

He swallows his fears, and blinks once, twice, and thrice. 

As Tobio and Miyu leave the sliding doors, Miwa is left behind, when the next person walks in, she is gone. 

\--------------

\--------------

**Chaotic Senpai**

Tobio! 

Are you okay??????????

We heard from the Inarizaki clan that a man was found dead in a dumpster behind the mall 

Please be safe :(

Answer ASAP :(((((

  
  


**The Calm Senpai**

Tobio-kun. 

I’ve received a newsletter that one of Hisashi’s men was found disemboweled in a dumpster at a mall a mile away from where you live.

Are you alright? 

Please respond once you wake up.

Be safe and do not hesitate to call.

  
  


**FERAL SENPAI ATW**

TOBIOOOOOOOOOO 

ANSWER U TIRED MILK ADDICT

Srsly answer I’m getting worried :((( 

I’ve asked Shou where u are cause all I know is that u go to Inarizaki territory but never give ur exact location >:( 

Seeing a special someone? ;)

Dude, pick up ur phone, Shouyou has been calling nonstop and says u aren’t answering even Yacchan’s texts 

Bro if u dont answer im having Suna pinpoint wya 

Too late bih 

COOLER SENPAI TO THE RESCUE !!!!!!! 

BTW i called up Suga and Akaashi, Tsuki and Yama have been pestering them abt y ur not answering 

Bitch

U FUCKIN TIGHT ASS LOOKIN HARU RIPOFF FUCKIN ANSWER

We’re at your door

I didn’t know u had a grandma :0 

Bruh y is ur home so bare 

Decorate much???? 

Uyfevaruvarvgruygv

Erga

I apologize for his lack of tact and insensitiveness, Tobio-kun. Your grandmother is very nice and very humourful. We’ve been told that you had spent the entire day with your child and that she accidentally dropped your phone down the stairs, forgive our overreaction. 

HEYYYY TOBIO,, next time, use the landline :((( Hope you enjoyed your time with your daughter! She sounds very sweet and lovely :D 

IM BACK YOU YOGHURT DEEPTHROATING ARYHGVARYGV

Suga-senpai is back! We’ll leave you in peace, expect Atsumu to not text or bother you for a good solid nine hours!! See you soon, Tobio!! 

MOTHERFUCKER (Message not sent. Try again?)

DAMMIT KOUSHI (Message not sent. Try again?)

Both the Kageyamas have slept almost the entire day. When Tobio woke up, he didn’t expect to have a new phone given to him by Airi-san, saying it was a gift from one of her old garden club friends. Three pretty and handsome looking men dropped by and a blond man had returned to give the phone to him, but he was still asleep at the time. 

Tobio had to console Miyu for about three hours cause she felt so bad about dropping his phone down the stairs of the basement. She was scared of the dark and Tobio offered to give her his phone as a flashlight. Yet, the slightest creak and she dropped it in fear and ran back crying, saying she had the phone until it fell down the stairs. He said it was an accident and that these things happen. 

Not to mention, he did need a new phone. His old one kept glitching and shut down automatically when the battery power was at a certain level.

He suggested that they wore the red panda onesies and watched Disney and Studio Ghibli movies. Maybe anime. Tendou-san always gave him options of old classic animes like Sailor Moon and Inuyasha, thus it became Miyu’s top two favorite animes. 

Monday, 6:15PM. 

“Oh, shit.” Tobio cursed. He poked Miyu numerous times until she stirred. Her red panda onesie was still on and she sat up, rubbing her eyes until she yawned and blinked owlishly at the time. 

“We slept so long!” 

“We did. You missed school.” Tobio groaned, crashing back to the pillows and fluffy blankets. Tobio understands why Miyu likes them, brings comfort, but they were too soft and he might fall back asleep. 

“Don’t worry about that. I called and said it was a personal day off. They understand.” Airi-san added, leaning against the doorway of Tobio’s room. 

“Ba-chan, I’m sorry, did you take your medicine? Have you eaten?” Miyu fretted, jumping down the bed and rushing to her guardian, holding her hands. Airi gave Miyu a reassuring grin, “Of course I did.” She placed her hand on Miyu’s head, “Make sure you two eat. We got plenty of food.”  
  


“You cooked?” Miyu asked. 

“No, no. Three _princes_ came to our door and gave us a gift.”

She gasped, dramatically placing her hands on her face, “Princes? I missed princes while I was asleep?!” 

“Plenty of dessert, too.” Airi pushed, Miyu gasping at the sound of dessert. She excused herself and rushed down the hallway. 

Tobio, still in the red panda onesie swung his feet over the bed and onto the floor. “Three princes? I thought they were pretty and handsome.” He snorted. 

“They are! Princes! The blond was very comedic, the silver-haired man had such a nice beauty mark and the dark-haired fellow looked like he came out of a storybook.”  
  
“Story...book.” His mind processed what she said. 

‘Comedic...beauty mark...storybook... _princes_.’

Tobio groaned into his hands, back hitting the fort of pillows stacked behind him. 

“You know them?”

He dragged his fingertips against his skin, his arms plopped on either side “Yeah. I know them. They’re sort of...my mentors...in a way.” 

“Mentors? Tobio, I thought you didn't go to college?”

He dragged himself to sit up, slumping a bit. “In a way, where I wasn’t able to afford education or basic necessities, they helped and taught me things.” 

Airi narrowed her eyes. “Things?”

He rolled his eyes at her instinctive motherly tone, “Yes, things, like how to start a business, find employees, profit, all that shit. They are also part...of a successful organization.” He replies in a carefully worded sentence. 

It was true, they taught him how to start a business and be cutthroat. But Akaashi was the one who taught him how to analyze someone and use their weaknesses against them and even use the information he collected to give to Tsukishima, where they both learn to pick apart at someone down to a point. Atsumu taught him how to fight using all the resources he has, whether it be a knife, a fist, he knows how to hit the vital points and keep them down just in time for him to make a run for it, even if it means playing dirty. Sugawara helped and taught Tobio the most. Even after being rescued from Hisashi, Sugawara was one of the very few people Tobio trusted and put his life into his hands. The silver-haired male was a dual wielding man, both in words and action. Versatile where he can cover both what Akaashi and Atsumu lack in. While Akaashi is silent, quick, and precise, like an owl swiftly flying over and digging their claws, immediately ending the life without no hesitation or plays; Atsumu circles until the prey is cornered, tearing apart piece by piece until there’s nothing left but bones, finding new ways to attack with more words jumbling and distracting them, almost cunning as a fox. 

Sugawara was dangerous in his own way. Where Akaashi is silent and Atsumu will be playing, Sugawara makes the victim too comfortable, as he is a person not to be expected. Not until you realize it's too late when he has you cornered, everyone turning against you that one thing he says, they will attack _for_ him, like a hypnotizing caw, watching everything you had, disappear in mere minutes, leaving you dead. He sends not one, but a murder of crows, packs, herds, and parliaments to leave nothing but the empty shell of someone who had everything.

He is one of Karasuno’s lieutenant; the second in command. 

Not to mention, one of Karasuno’s most dangerous weapons, besides Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya Yuu, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and Tanaka Kiyoko. 

Tanaka Kiyoko, formerly Shimizu Kiyoko is the first in command, and she is one of the most dangerous women to be in contact with. Thus who also is Yachi Hitoka’s mentor and good friend who helped with the businesses they built and a great person who gives great advice if you have a panic attack. 

Checking his new phone, a Samsung Galaxy, the latest version that is, once he tapped at the screen, everything, pictures of his friends, Miyu, and silly meme/blackmail photos of Atsumu sent by Osamu and Suna were there. Especially his notes of tattoo ideas, Tsukishima’s favorite strawberry shortcake recipe, Yamaguchi’s wishlist, Yachi’s new thought of locations for businesses, and Hinata’s little note of reminding him to take his medication. 

Even his old conversations from his phone were transferred. 

“Oh.” 

There were...many notifications, texts from snap, messages, facetimes, calls, and a seemingly haunting threat about having to start anarchy to look for him, suggested by Yamaguchi, of course.

Tobio scrolled through numerous missed messages from the group chat and direct conversations, even from Sawamura-san and Ennoshita-san. Kenma even tried contacting him, and that man has always been busy looking over Nekoma territory to make sure there’s not a single disturbance or blood shed. 

He clenched his jaw when they got the assurance from his mentors. 

Then Tobio read Sugawara, Akaashi, and Atsumu’s messages. 

They know about Miyu. 

No one but Shouyou, Kei, Tadashi, and Hitoka should have known about her. At least they know his life story, his complications, his stupidity and they are not part of the entanglement Tobio had been in since he was sixteen. They were fresh, new in a way, healing, yet they were his family that he won’t mind fighting and dying for, (Not saying he wouldn’t do the same for his mentors) but at least they will be better guardians for Miyu, better role models, not torturers, murderers, manipulators, or ex-gang members who killed because they believed the world needed purging of those who didn’t follow a specific belief or a sociopathic, megalomaniac, lustful, man.

He will deal with them and answer their questions when he comes back. 

Right now, he’s focusing on his niece. 

Speaking of songbird, she comes in, holding two crepes. Her face was a bit of a mess, thin strawberry slice, smeared strawberry and chocolate ice cream that can make Sakusa faint from how messy she looks. Her eyes glistened with said stars, a sweet smile as she grins wider.

Uh oh. 

“Tobio-jisan!”  
  


She’s in a sugar high.

\-----------

\-----------

Tuesday morning, Airi alerted Miyu’s school, saying that Wednesday morning, her uncle will be having a meeting with them.

(Miyu knew she’d be moving. She never complained. She thanked her coach, hugged all her friends, and said to have a great day, to her teachers. Tobio-jisan and Ba-chan don’t know that yet. She doesn’t want them to worry about her. She wants to be strong like Tobio-jisan, and needs to look happy so Ba-chan won’t get sad anymore. She’d hate for Ba-chan’s last memory to be of Miyu acting all mopey and annoyingly bratty.) 

Miyu was able to spend more time with her Ba-chan and Tobio-jisan. They played card games, board games, played hangman, have Tobio use his henna kit and create beautiful artwork among their skin, and by the end of the day, Miyu who’d been locked in her room for a good two hours, came out with two bracelets. 

“The one that has a yellow heart is Ba-chan cause she’s always happy and likes lemonade.” It was decorated carefully with aesthetically pleasing beads and a small yellow heart bead in the center. 

“This’ne is for Tobio-jisan. It’s blue because Ji-san has the prettiest blueberry eyes and has the galaxies.” 

Tobio examined in amusement. Between the different shapes of colorful beads was a knot, in the center was a blue heart. 

“I have’ne too. It’s light blue and it has yellow, pink, and blue beads and red bell.” 

“This is very thoughtful of you, Miyu.” Airi hugged her granddaughter, who stood there, uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Even if you can’t remember me, I know you’ll remember your favorite color. I love you very much, Ba-chan.” Miyu smiled with glossy, wobbling eyes. 

They decided to sleep on the futon in the living room, using Tobio’s laptop to watch Airi’s favorite disney movie. 

Miyu didn’t let go of her grandmother the rest of the night. 

\------------

\------------

Coming back to Nekoma, Miyu held Tobio’s hand throughout the trip, silent and blank faced. Even on the train ride, she stared at the window, not even glancing at the tiramisu cup the hostess had given. 

When they both arrived at the shop, he guided Miyu upstairs to the studio. Her eyes did light up when she saw the faerie lights decorating the corners of the wall and the ‘galaxy’ ceiling with the illuminating stars and planets. 

  
“It’s different then last time, Tobio-jisan.” She whispered, staring up at the ceiling. 

He chuckled, caressing her hair. “It is. Hitoka says it's better to have a nice change of scenery.” He placed her bags and luggage down by the couch. Miyu sits down and stares up. 

Tobio observes her closely. Her beautiful sapphire eyes were tearing up, yet tears were not shed. Her fists shook slightly as it held onto her dark dress, then she began to hiccup. Sitting down next to her, he placed his hand on her eyes, pulling her into a side hug. “Whatever is troubling you, I’m here to listen. I’m not the best at giving advice, but I know I have my share of opinions that I’m willing to share. You want to talk about it or do you wanna cry? Whatever you need to do is okay.” He explains in a soft tone reserved for her. 

She continues to weep, as it only consists of hiccups, sniffles, and silent tears. Miyu hugs him, muttering about how she misses Ba-chan already and how she feels bad for leaving her volleyball teammates and friends. 

“It’s gonna be hard easing into a new school, new people, but I’m sure you’ll find a way to find joy into something entirely new.” He leans back, using the pad of his thumb to wipe her tear-stained face, taking out his handkerchief and pressing it against her nose for her to blow out all her built up snot. Folding it inward, he places it to the side and hugs her. 

“What if they make fun of me?” She mutters. 

“For what?” 

“...I’unno. That I’m not as advanced as them in volleyball, or som’ing.” Miyu shrugs. 

“Well, I haven’t seen you played volleyball recently, but I can tell you, you’re pretty good. Even your coach told you, you’re a genius.”

“...What if she’s saying that because I’m the worst?” 

“I don’t think that’s very nice of her as your teacher to lie about your skills. If she says you need improvement then you work on it. There’s always room for practice as long as you’re careful.” Tobio speaks in truth. “In fact, last time I saw you play, you were as good as my childhood friends. Kunimi and Kindaichi taught me volleyball and they were really great at teaching me.” 

“What happened to them? Why don’t I see them?” Miyu asks, oblivious to her uncle’s life. 

“I moved. I didn’t have a phone at a time, so it was hard to keep in contact with them. But, I was able to get Kubo-san and Mizuno-san’s numbers. If you want to see them, I can call their parents and you can talk to your friends.” He pushed the stray hairs away from her eyes, having them being placed behind her ears as she stared at Tobio with wide, sapphire eyes.

“Thank you, Tobio-jisan. I didn’t think of that…I thought of writing them letters, so I got their addresses...But I forgot where you live so I said I’ll mail the letters first.” 

He felt the corner of his lips turn up, lightly pinching her cheek, “See? Genius lil’girl. You were able to think outside of the box and you didn’t even need my help. You can mail the letters later. Today, we’re going to see your new school that Airi-san picked out.” 

Miyu blinked. “I picked it out.” 

“H-Huh?” Blinking in confusion, Tobio tilted his head.

“I picked out the school.” She repeated, now confused why her uncle looked baffled. 

“Wait, how?”

“Ba-chan kept forgetting to check out the schools in Nekoma so I did some research, even my teachers helped out. In Nekoma, there’s an elementary school only two blocks away from here. Then for my transfer into junior and high school, I’m planning to go to the one that’s in either Nekoma or Fukurodani. Or in Seijoh territory. Maybe Shiratorizawa. It really depends. I’d like to go back to Inarizaki but I want to stay here with you. Though…” She looked away sheepishly, “Aobajohsai High School is one of the great powerhouse schools and I heard they made it to nationals last year. Even Shiratorizawa and Date Tech. But Date Tech is far and Shiratorizawa I heard is hard to get into.” 

“Songbird, whatever you want, I will do my best to help you.” He promises, sticking out his pinkie. 

Miyu smiles, her small pinkie hooking onto his own. 

“And I’ll try my best to make you proud! I won’t let you down, Tobio-jisan!” 

\----------

\----------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With acceptance of school, Miyu meets new people.
> 
> Tobio and Kei are busy while everyone’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****SMUT IN THE END OF CHAPTER*****
> 
> This is my first time writing smut. Like everything else, choose to not or to read if it’s comfortable for you. 
> 
> The endgame is in the tags, Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio is more of friends with benefits than dating.

Having Miyu take a nap and waking up around ten in the morning, Tobio decided to make blueberry chocolate pancakes for his niece, who sat on the cushioned high chair for the counter, talking about her latest dream. She stopped when hearing Hinata’s voice and Tsukishima’s, their footsteps climbing up the stairs and opening the sliding door. Hopping down, she and the two older men made contact. “Sun-jisan!” Miyu sprinted to the redhead, who in turn laid his arms open for her and picked her up, hugging her tight and nuzzled his cheek against hers. 

“Magpie!” Hinata laughed, putting her down, she held his hand, “How’re you? I haven’t seen you since you were,” He uses his other hand, placing it upon his knee, “This tall. You’ve grown!” 

“I wasn’t that small!” Miyu giggled, swinging both their hands together. 

“On the contrary, bluebird, I have silly photos that prove otherwise.” Tsukishima butted in, ruffling her bedhead. 

Grinning, she switched to Hinata’s other hand, to be inbetween him and Tsukishima, Miyu taking the blond’s hand and stuck out her tongue after telling him, “But I was five! Now I’m seven! I turned seven last month!”

“You did. Who knows,maybe you’ll be taller than Shouyou.” Tsukishima said, having Hinata stick out his tongue to the blond. 

“What were you up to, Magpie?” Shouyou asked, the three of them walking to the counter and having them sit down together. 

“Tobio-jisan’s makin’ blueberry choco pancakes!” She bragged, “He’s really good at perfecting the sweetness of it!” She giggled when Tsukishima pinched her chubby chipmunk cheek. 

“Oh? Better than me?” He teased her. 

“Moon-jisan is awesome at baking, but Tobio-jisan perfects the blueberry choco!” 

He gives her cheek one last squish, “Fair enough. Tobio mainly cooks that when you come over.”

“And when he’s with me and Ba-chan! Ba-chan likes banana and choco crepes but Tobio-jisan says making crepes is kinda hard since we don’t have the pan that he likes.” 

“King can’t adapt to a different pan?” Tsukishima smirked, Tobio shooting the blond a scowl. 

“Not everyone can adapt to different cooking utensils, like you Kei. You’re a monster when it comes to baking.” Tobio balances the plates on his arm while on the other hand he holds fresh strawberry milk for Miyu. For each person, he placed the plates for Hinata, Tsukishima, and last for Miyu. Giving her the strawberry milk, she thanked him for the meal and began to dig in. 

As Hinata and Miyu were talking, Tobio sat next to Tsukishima. 

Bite by bite, Tsukishima says with a low voice to Tobio, “She seems to be handling the move well.” 

It was only when Miyu and Airi were asleep in the living room that Tobio decided to text the groupchat, saying that Miyu will be moving into Nekoma, attending school and living with him for a while. They were expressing worry about what happened to Airi, the sweet old lady who’d treated them as her own children when she found out they were considered at Tobio’s family and emergency contacts. Explaining the situation, they agreed that Miyu should stay with them at the studio, having her stay in the second bedroom with the fire escape. 

The first bedroom was a room with only a loft bed and a couch underneath that can turn into a bed. There’s an air mattress with a lot of pillows, (Yamaguchi and Yachi sleep with too much pillows) and it's only for them to rest until they have to go out and do their job or errands that need to be accomplished. 

The second bedroom was bare, besides the boxes and desk with cabinets filled with empty medication bottles. It was usually for storage and to get their meds. Other than that, it wasn’t used. 

“She has. There was a little hiccup, other than that, Miyu’s been very calm about it.” Tobio replied, glancing over to his niece that was feeding Hinata while Hinata tried to feed Miyu. 

“Did Airi-san choose a school for her to attend?” Tsukishima asked, slicing the pancake with his fork. 

“Miyu actually did the research and chose it.” Saying that, Tsukishima’s brows raised a bit, glancing at the girl who giggled with whip cream on her nose, (Hinata managed to snatch the whip cream from the fridge and they ended up making a mess). Tobio fought the urge to smile at their shenanigans and continued, “An elementary school two blocks away from here. I had a meeting with her teachers and principal back in her school, saying that they sent the transcripts to the elementary. I would go...but I’m not sure how to do this exactly. Airi-san was the one who did the school stuff, I just provided most of the child support and other finances.” Tobio confessed, taking out a napkin from the holder and folding it into a figure. 

Taking another bite, Tsukishima replied, “The principal’ll most likely interview Miyu, I’d say that you’d be there for support. You won’t do much but have her tell about her personality, accomplishment, hobbies or whatever.” 

“So what, I’m on the sidelines then?”

Tsukishima shrugs. “I’d say so. Like I said, they’ll interview her through most of it. I haven’t been to a proper school since I was twelve, maybe they changed things up a bit. I could be wrong, you might be able to speak on her behalf too.” The blond finished, in both his turn and eating. 

Tobio hummed. Most of his school life was a blur, having to transfer in and out most of the time. He attended school in the psychiatric hospital, but it was mostly throwing spitballs at Hinata while vice versa. Then they try to balance how many erasers they can put on Yamaguchi’s head whilst asleep and seeing them topple down when the teacher calls his name. 

A small crane became the end result of Tobio folding the napkin, “What do you think they’ll ask?” 

The blond grabbed a napkin and patted his mouth, shrugging, “Probably her hobbies, her home life, maybe ask you to fill down her emergency contacts.” 

Pushing it slightly with the tip of his index finger, he sets it next to the napkin placeholder. “Oh. Alright.”

“Will you be okay?” 

Tsukishima is offering to come stand in, or, take his place for the interview. Tsukishima, including the rest of their little family, know how Tobio can get with new people, interview or not. The blue-eyed man comes off too intidimidating, an ingrained scowl pastered on his face, answers directly and bluntly showing no place for sugar coating or pleasantness. Not to mention, Tobio has the fear about strangers knowing his reputation, but then again, it was only in the Karasuno district, yet it doesn’t stop rumors from spreading. The last thing Tobio wanted was his niece to be treated differently because of her uncle; the ‘Mad King’ having a niece, he was once treated like a pariah, he will never forgive himself if Miyu gets treated like one either by his classmates or by his teachers. He can handle teachers, any authority figure, but if it’s children, he cannot stop them and he knows how cruel kids can be. 

“If you want, you can put any of our last names. Last time I remembered, when we moved here, you went out to change your last name to Hinata.” 

Tobio shook his head. “I have to change it cause I don’t think Kenma will appreciate me taking his boyfriend’s name. I do need to change the last name though. For a fact I’m not putting my mentors’ names.” He hummed, thinking out loud, “Tadashi forbids any of us to use his last name for our safety, Hitoka is the same too, and that only leaves you.”

Tsukishima shrugs, “Then go get your name changed.”

Tobio shudders, introducing himself as Tsukishima Tobio. “Know that doesn’t make us anymore than that.” 

The blond raised a brow, a smirk that says otherwise. “Oh, really, Tobio?” 

Tobio scrunches up his nose in distate. “Nothing else, you blond-”

“Tobio-jisan, can Sun-jisan and I go see Stars-jisan?! Sun-jisan said that he’s inking someone that wanted a dragon tattoo!” Miyu cut him off before he cursed the snarky blond out. Both males turned to the other two, the redhead and child a mess of food. 

“You can if you get cleaned up. You know where the bathroom is, right?” Tobio says, going over to his niece and licking his thumb to wipe the whip cream that almost fell to her eye. 

She nods. 

“Good, do you need me there?” 

Shaking her head, she hopped down off the high chair, “No, I can do it!” Pointing to Hinata, Miyu announced to him, “Wait for me, Sun-jisan!” Running to her room to collect her towel and toiletries, they heard the padding of her feet and the bathroom door shut, followed by a muffled ‘Sorry!’. 

While Hinata grabbed a moist towel to clean his face, he asked the other two, “What’re you guys talking about?”

“Miyu’s interview. I have to change my last name, just in case.” Tobio replied, wiping the whip cream on another napkin and throwing it at Hinata’s head, having the redhead catch it as it was about to bounce off. 

“You changing it? To Kei’s?” Hinata asked, finally getting the last bit of whip cream off his jawline. 

“King is apprehensive about it.” Tsukishima added, having Tobio shoot a glare. 

“Am not!” 

Hinata hums, using a napkin to wipe his hands, “Why?” (Don’t say it.) “Cause you guys fucked?” (He said it.) Hinata says blatantly and shamelessly. Tsukishima snorts at Tobio’s blushing face, despite the dark snakebites on Tobio’s bottom lip and the septum piercing, he managed to still look quite cute, even with the bright pink on his face that spreaded to the tips of his ears. 

“Shut up!” 

Hinata giggles, “Don’t be ashamed of it, Tobio! It’s not like we haven’t fucked either!”

The dark-haired male groans in his hands, feeling Tsukishima’s hands ruffle his hair and sneaks it to trace feint circles at the nape of his neck, “No need to be ashamed, King.” There was a slight sadistic tone covered by a tease, “I had fun taking care of you.” He whispers against his ear. Curse you, Kei! 

Tobio swats away his hand, having the blond laugh, as well as Hinata. 

“Fuck off! Both of you are so goddamn annoying!” Tobio huffed, crossing his arms when he looked away. Hinata tackles Tobio, saying, “You don’t have to be so embarrassed, Tobes! Nothing to be ashamed of!” The redhead smiles, squishing his cheek against Tobio’s, “You were such a great- Mmph!” Tobio palms Hinata’s face, the shorter male muffling as he is pushed away. The redhead rubs his nose, smiling at how he made Tobio so flustered. 

It was easy to make Tobio blush, making it a great pastime for them. Not to mention, he can be so cute, his reactions were always so endearing to see and having his best to cover up the pretty pink that coated his face. The best part is when he gets angry, provoking him further was a favorite of Hinata and Tsukishima, watching Tobio get brattier and more shy from their teasing was an accomplishment.

Hinata smiles, coming back to Tobio to pinch his cheek, “Don’t be shy, Tobio! You know you can always be real with us! Blush all you want, it's always cute when you do it!” He genuinely compliments, snickering when Tobio covers his face. 

Tsukishima smirked, taunting Tobio, “Aw, is King feeling shy? Can’t handle a single compliment without bursting into flames? My, my, how can you ever handle someone else compliment you if you can’t with us? Are you that easy to get riled up?” He begins to smirk a bit wider, watching Tobio growl and grab Tsukishima by the collar. 

“You shut your mouth you sadistic asshole!” 

From the side, Hinata cooes, “Sexual tension feels very intense right now.” 

Tobio whips his head over to him, snapping back, “And like you have room to talk, you damned tangerine! Everytime Kenma says something nice, not even remotely sexual, it looks like you’re ready to jump him on the spot!” 

The blond snorts. Hinata sputters, “We’re not roasting me right now, we’re talking about how you have an obvious praise kink!” 

“Wha-”

“Fits the bill to King, right?” Tsukishima chimes into their conversation, slapping away Tobio’s hand and straightening his collar. 

Tobio groans. Why does he even bother with these two? They’re both demons, no matter how you put it, if Hinata and Tsukishima agree on something (Which is rare), you bet they’ll put their differences aside to go all out to tag team. Sun and Moon, different sides, different energy, but same motive. 

The three men were interrupted by the padding of the light footsteps their way and the jingle of a bell. “Tobio-jisan! Can you help me with my hair?” Miyu wore a simple white-collar black dress, a bit flowey with three white buttons and a red ribbon that hung from her collar. 

“Songbird, your hair is still wet.” Tobio points out, seeing overhead the small trail of water following Miyu. She looked behind and let out a small, ‘oh.’ 

Tobio shakes his head. “Don’t worry about that. Where’s your hair towel?” 

Miyu pouts, “I dunno. I can’t find it. I think it’s on the hamper on the dryer but I can’t reach it.” 

“I’ll get it later. How ‘bout we use another one?” 

Miyu hummed nervously. 

Her hair towel was fox themed, a pattern of them scattering the fabric and Miyu believed that it gave her luck. 

“I’ll get it, don’t worry.” Tobio pats her head, heading to the laundry room. Climbing the stairs, he walked through the hallway and entered a room, switching on the lights, he went to the hamper and looked for Miyu’s hair towel. His dead sister leans against the dryer, foggy, lifeless, blue-eyes staring at him, judging, hateful.

“Changing it to Tsukishima? Really? Like they can’t be able to track who you are? I told you before, even he can make my daughter happier, provide better, and sure as hell won’t have her end up dead.” Miwa insults, pushing off and watching him file the small clothes, finding the fox towel and slowly pulling it to not mess up the pile. Tobio turns to leave, having Miwa talk louder, shouting. 

“Just because they closed our case, doesn’t mean the rumors aren’t thriving! You better look out, Tobio! You can never leave me!” She shrieks, stomping her feet. 

Tobio does not look back, switching off the lights and coming back downstairs. He sees Tsukishima and Hinata talking to his niece, she speaks cheerily, talking about volleyball and her team. “Just you watch! I’ll be the greatest setter!” She bubbles. 

“Owah! Then will you set to me?!” Hinata points to himself with stars sparkling in his eyes. 

“Of course, Sun-jisan! If Moon-jisan is right, if I’m taller than you and I play against you, I’ll win!” Miyu holds a fist up in the air, Tsukishima hiding a laugh with a cough, his eyes looking away as Hinata hisses at the blond. “If you’re on my team, Sun-jisan, we’ll win for sure!” She smiles, Hinata pulls her to his chest.

He says, “Good! Cause we’re going against Kei and then he’ll lose and we will reign victory over the Moon!” Childishly sticking his tongue at the taller man. 

Miyu giggles. She spots her uncle and wiggles out of Hinata’s hold, running to him. “Tobio-jisan! We’re talking about volleyball! If I’m playing with Sun-jisan you have to play on the opposite team!” 

Tobio outwardly cringes at that, looking at Tsukishima. 

Hinata lets out a loud ‘Ha!’, pointing at the blond, who in turn, kicks the leg of the chair, making Hinata wobble and fall. The redhead gets up and begins to try and wrestle Tsukki onto the ground. 

Before Miyu can turn around at the commotion, Tobio drapes the towel over her hair and kneels to her level so he can dry it. She giggles when he does pauses as he ruffles her hair with the towel, doing that before she can lift the fabric and see him. Lifting the towel, he boops her nose with his ringed index finger. She does the same to him, the small bracelet jingling as she reaches to touch his nose. 

She whispers, “Do you think they’ll let me in their volleyball club, Tobio-jisan?”

He wears a gentle smile, whispering back, “I know for fact they will. If they don’t, they're missing the greatest opportunity of a lifetime of molding the best future setter there is. Whatever happens, I’m here to help you. Never forget that, Miyu.” 

She grins, wrapping her arms around his neck and he, without hesitation, holds her.

“Thank you, Tobio-jisan.” She murmurs, her damp hair wetting his cheek. 

Letting go, she holds his hand, shaking it a bit. “Can you braid my hair? It looks pretty when it comes out wavy.” She requests. 

Hinata jumps up from behind the counter, “Can I do it, Magpie? I perfected a braid technique!” 

Miyu ‘ooes’ look up to her uncle for permission. 

“Go ahead. Make sure your hair is not that wet but damp, okay? If it's wet then you won’t be able to have it dried.” He gives her the towel, she lets go and runs to Hinata who gives out his own hand. As she skips while he walks, they disappear, going downstairs to visit Yamaguchi. 

Now, it only leaves Tsukishima and Tobio. 

“Oi, Kei, you good?” Tobio calls out, walking over to see that the blond was sitting as he uses the hem of his hoodie to clean his glasses. Tobio sat down next to the blond, watching him wipe his lens. 

“Hinata always had a fierce right hook. Sucks for you to be on end of it.” Tobio jabbed, having Kei frown.

“You’d know. You two always used to fight, even in the hospital. The nurses always had to monitor both of you just so you won’t even talk to each other.” Kei replied. 

It was true, the nurses even won’t let them look at each other. In class, they’d sit on opposite sides. If Tobio wanted something, Hinata would want the same thing, then they’d have a petty spat then a big fight. It was over the smallest things, like a book, a crayon, the last bag of chips, fruit, anything really. The next time Tobio came back to the hospital (he was fourteen at the time) Hinata was there, and though they’d grown, they’d still find a way to piss each other off. But they wouldn’t fight like when they were eleven-years-old. They had matured a bit, since they have known each other and learned about their lives outside of the hospital walls, they managed to keep each other in check and were able to be roommates. They’d talk about their triggers, how to cope, and their dislikes of one of the teachers in the hospital. The third time Tobio came back to the hospital, he was fifteen-years-old. He had heard from Yachi that Hinata was here, but he was in the other building. Apparently, Hinata had a relapse and had harmed another patient, where he was sedated then brought to the other building to have him be talked by a therapist and calmed down. 

Tobio left before he could see his best friend. 

And Hinata was gone for almost a month. 

The fourth time Tobio was sent to the hospital was when he was eighteen, where he was placed in the adult psychiatric ward, where his friends have been transferred there too. This time, he had no roommate. He was secluded because of the accident. He spoke to none of his friends. Hinata spiked a ball at his face when Tobio passed by, then causing them to fight and being separated and brought to therapy to talk about how hitting people with a volleyball is childish to get someone’s attention. It was hard to talk, Hinata saw the obvious frustration of his best friend when he was told to talk or he’d be sent to his room and have dinner there alone. The redhead snapped back at the therapist, telling her to be more patient with Tobio, telling him to take his time and offered to link pinkies. (Even if it was against the rules to engage on physical contact, Hinata said fuck the rules, Tobio needed him and like hell Hinata would see his best friend struggle and be berated by a new therapist)

“You look dazed.” Tsukishima stated. 

“Huh?” Tobio blinked owlishly, turning to him as he placed his glasses on. 

“I said you look dazed.” Pushing his glasses up he turns to Tobio, “You normally look dazed when you don’t take your meds. Did you take it this morning?” 

Did...Tobio take his meds this morning? He thinks so. Yamaguchi helped set up an alarm for him on his new phone. Or did Tobio forget to take it again? He doesn’t like meds, but he dislikes breaking the cycle even more. 

“I don’t remember.” Tobio replies monotonously. 

Tsukishima sighs. Not of annoyance -okay, maybe annoyance, it’s Tsukishima Kei we’re talking about, he’s always annoyed- but he does worry. Pulling out his phone, he checks the app that keeps track of the alarm of his friends’ meds schedule and making a sour face, he says, “You put ‘dismissed’ instead of ‘stop’. Tobio, you didn’t take it again.” 

“I don’t like taking the medication. It makes me sleepy.” Tobio muttered, leaning against the counter wall, pulling his knees to his chest, “Besides, I have to take it again tonight,” He mumbles, “I don’t understand why you’re making this such a big deal.” 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him, “Cause it ruins the cycle. Not to mention, it keeps us in check of our brain that lacks the certain chemicals which makes us stable. That’s why it’s a big deal, dumbass.” 

Tobio grunted, partially rolling his eyes at the blond’s attitude. “I missed today, so what?”

The blond pinches the bridge of his nose, “It’s not just today. You miss it either intentionally or you forget. Most of the time it's the first one.” He hisses, speaking condescendingly, he continues, “Just because you don’t like it and want to fuck up your brain more, doesn’t mean you should make it more about how you intentionally make it harder for yourself to get better. You think we want to take meds too? That shit tastes so bitter, but we gulp it down and live with it.”

Tobio ‘tsked’ huffing at Tsukshima, “So what? I’m already fucked up and I fucked up my life even more than I already have, intentionally or not. I don’t see how meds are gonna make it even better.” 

The opposite scoffed, “You are so hard to talk to sometimes.”

Tobio bit back, “Like you’re not the same.”

“At least I try to cooperate or come to a negotiation. You always refuse help even when you need it, so one-track minded.” He insulted, looking down at him.

Blue-eyes come to life, focused and glaring, “Fuck you, Kei! As if you don’t think everything is a damned hassle all the time and treating everything is like a chore to you! I’m not asking you to keep track of my cycle when I never even fucking asked for you to-” 

His golden-brown eyes bore into Tobio’s, simmering anger and impatience, “We all agreed to a pact, mind you, you agreed to it too. We stick by each other, whether we like it or not, we’ve been together when no one else was, we’ve helped, we’ve fought, and we’ve saved each other. Don’t come with this bullshit ‘Never even asked’- No shit you didn’t ask! I’m doing this because we care, believe it or not, we do.” He composes himself, sighing and looking away, “We do want to help, Tobio. You helped us.”

Tobio pulled his knees closer to his chest, mumbling “Don’t help me out of obligation.” He crosses his arms on them, burying his face in it, “You don’t have to help a bad person, Kei.” 

Tsukishima raised his hand and flicked the side of head, Tobio not bothering to look up. “I don’t know what you hear, Tobio, but know that we’re real, I’m real, and that whatever you go through, is not punishment for something that was out of your control.” He says with a low tone, eyes staring underneath his lashes. 

“...It feels like I deserve it though.” Tobio replied in the same tone, but more despondent. 

Tsukishima took notice of how quick the flare in Tobio’s eyes blew out, the moment the dark-haired man said they needn’t help him out of obligation. As they know, someone helped him and that someone was his sister. It was her duty and curiosity that she wanted to find him. After tracking him down, she made it her right to ‘fix’ him. Fix him with his social cues, manners, and appearance. 

She died because of him. 

And Tobio will never let himself live that down. 

Tsukishima raised his leg, settling near his chest as he brought his arm on his knee to rest his chin there, “You are so annoying.” He grumbled, using his other hand to gently grab Tobio’s shoulder and pull him close. Tobio stiffened underneath the contact, but he didn’t resist it either. 

“...You’re such a sap.” 

“Shut up, Tobio.” 

\------

\------

New week and after changing his last name to Tsukishima, (Thanks to Akaashi-senpai, it was easier and took a shorter amount of time) Tobio scheduled for Miyu to see the principal to be intervewed. Around the time school usually ends, Tobio took Miyu to the elementary school that she picked out. She would give the occasional squeezing of her hand, meaning she was a bit nervous and he’d squeeze back to assure her that he’s by her. 

The principal was kind, checking over files and documents, even praising Miyu about how high her grades were and the involvement she has in her school. Tobio was next to her, smiling fondly at her when she answered with a small timidness to it. When the principal told her about the other procedures of being admitted into their school, Tobio listened intently to every detail, yelling at himself in his mind to not focus on anything else. The principal nodded to Miyu saying she’s done well, now having to talk to her guardian.

“Forgive me for being curious, Tsukishima-san, but I read over that Miyu-chan was being taken care of by her grandmother? I was contacted by the other principal in Inarizaki Elementary that your living situation was settled until Ejiri Airi-san, had to leave. I suppose you are her guardian now?”

“I was always Miyu’s guardian, but since I live and work here in Nekoma , Airi-san and I came to the conclusion that she is able to watch over her while I come visit every Friday through Wednesday. I know it sounds odd for having a child to stay with their grandparents while their guardian works in another district, but Miyu loves her grandmother and Airi-san knew more about children than I did. As Miyu grew up, Airi-san and I talked more about Miyu’s schooling, deciding that Miyu is accustomed to living with her grandmother and was attending to Inarizaki Elementary, we’ll have her change schools by the time she reaches senior high school. Considering that Airi-san had a few complications, she came to the decision she’s no longer fit to care for Miyu, and I told her I’ll bring her here.”

The principal hummed, smiling, “That’s very nice of you, Tsukishima-san. Now, for the emergency contact lists, I have different surnames. Can you explain to me who they are?”

He nods. “Of course. Hinata Shouyou is one of her uncles, not by blood, but he is my best friend and her godfather. I trust him with my life and with her. He’s more…bubbly and extrovertive than I am. The next is Yamaguchi Tadashi. He’s another great friend of mine. He also works with me in the same occupation. He’s very kind and humble, a bit introvertive, but still open-minded. Yachi Hitoka is Miyu’s aunt and a close friend of mine. She’s her godmother and very sweet, albeit shy, she’s cheery and welcoming.”

The principal chuckled. “They sound like good people.”

‘They are the loveliest.’

She looks down and says, “Then Tsukishima Kei must be your husband then!”

Shit. Tobio forgot about that.

“Ah…No. Just the same last name, coincidence that’s all there is. He’s a close friend, but we are not related or together in any way.”

“All right, that’s all the clarification I need, Tsukishima-san. I will call you once everything is approved and in order.

Tobio stood up and bowed, “Thank you for taking the time to interview Miyu. I appreciate it very much.”

Saying their courtesies, Tobio left and saw Miyu swinging her legs back and forth on the chair. She turned to him, “Did I get in?”

“We’ll know when she calls.”

Miyu withered a bit.

He places his hand on her head, she looks up, giving her a small smile, “I wouldn’t worry though. I’m sure everything will turn out good, Songbird.”

She took his hand and they both left the school, as they walked back to the tattoo and piercing parlor, they entered and Tobio was about to leave once he was met with three familiar faces.

“Oi, Tobio-kun! Where ya goin?!” Atsumu shouts, marching up to Tobio and pinching his cheeks. The blond smiles, “We’ve been callin’ ya and ya don’t answer!”

“Correction, you’ve been calling Tobio-kun, we’ve been texting him since,” Akaashi’s eyes sharpened towards Atsumu, “We both know Tobio-kun can be busy and has a life out of us.” 

Atsumu lets go of Tobio’s face going to the dark-haired male with glasses, “Keiji, I don’t know what yer problem is with callin’ people but I’ll have ya know it's better n’ easier to answer.” 

Akaashi deadpanned, “The only reason people answer you is because you repeatedly call them, and having if they were to block you, you’d go to their house or work and insist on why they should answer, so really, they have no other option.” 

Putting aside the bickering duo, the oldest of them, Sugawara, walks to Tobio and Miyu, watching the little girl hide behind her uncle. 

“Hello, Tobio.” He flashed a genuine smile, “It's good to see you again. How’vya been?” 

He placed his hand on Miyu’s head, patting her head and trying not to ruin the braids Hinata did before they left this morning, “‘M good. Went out to bring Miyu to the interview for her school.”

“Miyu! That’s the princess we’ve been told about by Queen Airi-san.” Sugawara says, eyes crinkling a bit when he sees Miyu peak her head with intrigue. She stares at him, almost the same eyes as Tobio, but more glimmer and life, innocence that Sugawara wished he’d still have, (Hell, most of them wished they had it, but the world maybe a beautiful place, life can be cruel and unfair) he smiles when he goes down a knee. 

“Good afternoon, Princess Miyu. I’m Sugawara Koushi, one of your father’s senpai’s.” 

“P-Princess?” She squeaked. 

Tobio had barely heard her squeak before. Observing her, she was pouting cutely, her cheeks puffing a bit and eyes as bright as sapphires watching Sugawara cautiously. 

“Why’re you calling me Princess?” She demanded.

Sugawara was taken aback by how careful she was. Daichi’s kid loved him, as well as Ennoshita’s. Daisho’s kid was a bit of a devil, but the kid opened up quickly. 

Interesting. 

She clarifies to the obvious fact, “I’m not a princess. I don’t have royal blood and I don’t live in a castle. Why’re you calling me a princess?”

Glancing up to Tobio and then back to Miyu, he responded, “Well, what should I call you then, Miyu-san?” 

The child hides a bit more behind Tobio, contemplating, then, speaking, “My family calls me...based on blue birds. Are you family?” She asks, demanding in a way that was adorable coming from a child. Miyu was trying to mimic Tobio. 

Sugawara tried not to clench his heart at the endearing way she scrunched her nose the same way Tobio does when he demands an answer. 

“Miyu, be nice. Sugawara-senpai took care of me. As well as Akaashi-senpai. They are my mentors.” Tobio says to her in the softest voice, that Sugawara has not heard before. It surprises him. 

Wow, having a child really does change you. 

Maybe he can convince Satori about having a child. 

Akaashi then stepped up, bending down a bit to greet Miyu, who became a bit pink and shuffled close to Tobio, pressing herself against his leg to probably hide herself more. 

“Greeting, Miyu-san. I’m Akaashi Keiji, like Tobio-kun said, I’m one of his mentors.”

Miyu looked at both men, saying, “I...I’m not asking about being his mentor...I’m asking if you’re family.”

‘A smart girl. Being careful on who to trust. How mindful.’ Akaashi thought to himself. 

“‘Course we’re family!” Atsumu lays his hand on Tobio, “Didya not consider us family the entire time, Tobio-kun?!” Feigning an offended look. 

Tobio sent a lazy glare at the blond male who’s only a few years older than him, not minding his hand, Tobio looked down to his niece, “They’re family, Songbird. Good mentors and good people.” He assured, missing the arrow that went through his mentors’ hearts.

“Ah, the compliment killed them.” Tsukishima glanced up from his laptop, seeing how the three of the males were shaking a bit. 

Atsumu dramatically sobbed, hugging Tobio as the younger grunted. “You mean it?! Good mentors?!” 

“Yes, Atsumu-senpai.” 

“Can you say that again? But on the phone? It’ll be good to show off to ‘Samu how better I am then him.” He wipes a fake tear from his cheek, pulling out his phone to only be gently pushed away by Akaashi. 

“Your father seemed to raise you well.” Akaashi said, taking note of the small narrow of her brows tightening at the word ‘father’. 

“My...father.” Miyu glanced up to Tobio, who was busy talking into the phone of Atsumu. She looked to the two males in front of her, awaiting her response. “Ba-chan raised me too.” She added, nothing more, nothing less. Then a question popped up.

“How’d you know ‘bout me?” 

“Airi-san told us about you when we dropped by to check up on your father.” Akaashi said, seeing her shuffle a bit more behind Tobio. He carried on the conversation, “We care very much about Tobio-kun. We consider him as family too. As well as Shouyou-kun, Kei-kun, Hitoka-chan, and Tadashi-kun.”

“Are you their mentors too?”

“Not necessarily. We’re only Tobio’s mentors.” Sugawara included, still kneeling. He held out his hand towards her. 

She stared at it. 

“Songbird,” Tobio spoke, she looks up to him and feels her pat her head, “I trust them.” 

Miyu went back to Sugawara. Her cautious demeanor changed into a more lighthearted disposition, hugging him and gushing about how Airi-san described them perfectly as princes. 

“You’re like my uncles, right?! I have more uncles! I’m so lucky!” She giggles into Sugwara’s neck, her arms wrapped above his shoulder as Sugawara tries not to cry. He kinda cried a bit when she gushed about how she said that Tobio always talked about his mentors in a positive light, saying how she wanted to meet them because they sound super cool and nice. 

Miyu went to hug Akaashi, the male patting her head when she looked up to him and began speaking animatedly, almost rivaling a certain Wakagashira (Second in command) of Fukurodani. She speaks about how pretty they are and wishing she was as pretty as them, but she’s happy she’s as pretty as Tobio because he’s always the prettiest. Atsumu gawked at the blush that heated his face, the only time they’ve seen Tobio blush was when they commented about how he improved in his education, or fighting style, even with cooking. Another time was when Atsumu asked if he had his first crush and Tobio said in exact words, ‘Shut the hell up you pee-haired manbaby! As if anyone would’ve had a crush on you!’ with a flushed face. 

Akaashi and Osamu have it recorded on their devices. Atsumu would’ve known if he hadn’t cried a bit from his kouhai insulting him. 

“Miyu-chan, Miyu-chan, what’d Tobio-kun say? Can you say it in the camera?” Atsumu smiled, egging her on. 

She hummed and pointed, “He said that his pee-haired senpai maybe annoying but he means well even if he does act stupid!”

Sugawara and Akaashi coughed in their own hand, sensing that their fellow mentor had his heart broken again by his kouhai. “Tobio-kun! Stop telling everyone about my hair!” 

Miyu grabbed Atsumu’s hand, the man looking down, “Don’t be mad! Even if it looks like pee, you don’t smell like it! You smell like cinnamon rolls! I like cinnamon rolls!” Grinning as he malfunctioned. Picking her up, he instantly recovered, “You are my favorite child!” Getting happier when she giggles. 

“You don’t know any children, Atsumu-senpai.” Tobio adds in.

“Well, now I do. Miyu-chan is my favorite child, therefore I know one child. But if I have a kid, I’m sorry, Miyu-chan, but you have to be second. But I’ll make sure you two become best friends!” He says, fawning over her small hands squishing his face. 

“I understand! No worries, Atsumu-jisan!” 

Atsumu is tearing up. 

“Call me ‘Tsumu-jisan!” 

“Okay, ‘Tsumu-jisan!”

The blond male squealed. 

On the side, the two other mentors talk to Tobio. 

Akaashi starts, “Your daughter is very smart for her age, Tobio-kun. Very sweet too, even if it's feeding praise to an airhead.” 

Sugawara says in a kind voice, “Whatever reason you had to not tell us about Miyu-chan is valid. No worries, if you don’t want to tell us about her yet. We understand your decision.”

Tobio blinked. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked away. “It’s...complicated. I can tell you later.” 

“Like Koushi said, Tobio-kun, if you don’t want to, you don’t have too.” 

Tobio shook his head, “I...want too. I just...Later, is a better time.” 

\-----

\-----

While the night was still young, Hinata and Yamaguchi went out to take Miyu to the mall, Hinata saying, ‘The card Kenma gave me will finally be used’ something like that. Whatever relationship he has with Kenma, Tobio will be told once they have a proper stability of what’s going on between the two of them. From what Tobio sees, they’re together. Hinata gushes about Kenma and Tobio hears about everything. Not that he’s ungrateful. 

But he hears every detail. 

Every. Single. Detail. 

Tobio had to tell Hinata to shut it, in which Hinata said that he’s being a ‘sourpuss’ cause he hasn’t gotten any. 

Any what??? 

Love?? 

Tobio was well aware of that fact and told Hinata to go ‘relieve his incubus needs’, Hinata then proceeding to stick his tongue out and shoot up his middle finger at the raven-head.

As Tsukishima has another appointment downstairs at the shop, four men stay upstairs in the studio. While Tobio pours the tea in each cup, he begins, “Miyu is my niece. But I am her custodial guardian, besides Airi-san. So technically, Miyu is my child. But she calls me Tobio-jisan.”

They keep silent as he continues. 

“We don’t know her father, and I frankly don’t want to know. Miwa said that he wasn’t a good guy anyways, and Miyu doesn’t seem like she wants to know much about her father. She has wondered about her mother, but she somehow knows about the accident.” 

Atsumu’s eyes bore into Tobio’s head, Akaashi stops stirring his tea and Sugawara doesn’t open his eyes, picturing the scenario. 

“Miyu always has been smart. When she was four-year-old, she’d be reading a thesaurus series, or an advanced literature book. In school I’d been told during parent teacher conferences that she’s able to solve problems of middle school level, whether it be math or science, she’s smart. Her english is fluent and her Kanji is perfectly written so sometimes I forget that characters like that exist. Not to mention,” Tobio sits down, “She excels in athletics. Soccer, softball, volleyball. She’s been deemed a prodigy. I wasn’t surprised when she found out about the accident, I was surprised that she still wanted me to be a part of her life.” He looks down at his cup, rubbing the rim of the porcelain cup with his index finger. “She’s been very understanding, patient, and kind. Cautious, yes. It’s like...she knows things that kids shouldn’t know about yet. I'm not saying she should stop, but…” His shoulders slacked, eyes distant, “I wonder how long until she realizes that I’m a bad person.” 

He shakes his head, “Miyu knows that Miwa and I were there. It won’t be a shock if I heard that Miyu read the newspaper articles about the whole...problematic situation and case I was in. She should question the things I do, like why we changed our surnames, why she had to inherit Airi-san’s last name instead of mine, but she doesn’t. I don’t know why she doesn’t.” 

They let Tobio continue to speak. Awaiting for his signal to share their input. 

“I...Don’t want Miyu to stay because she’s forcing herself to be happy or trying to appease me since we’re bound by blood. When she grows up, I know at one point she’ll leave, but I don’t know if she wants to cut me off.” He looks up, eyes bouncing to each one of his mentors who seem to be thinking. 

Atsumu huffed, scratching the side of his head, “Tobio-kun, I don’t know what goes on in yer head, but it sure is dark- OW, Keiji, the hell?!” 

Akaashi side-eyed Atsumu who was rubbing his shin. Akaashi cleared his throat, and said, “I believe that you think too much of the future Tobio. I know we said that it's good to think of every possible result and outcome of a situation, but Tobio-kun, there are certain...limitations of predicting negatively on what hasn’t happened yet. Miyu-chan trusts in you, as she believes, on what I assume, that family is the most important thing to her as it is to you. She mimics you as she adores you, and awaits your approval because as you think she wants to appease, she wants to create a reaction out of you. So to say, make you proud. Niece or daughter, Miyu-chan wants to be the joy everytime you look at her.” 

Tobio pursed his lips, shrugging in response, “I...Didn’t think of that.”

“S’cause yer thinkin’ too much of how you believe yer a bad person. Tobio-kun, what happened before doesn’t define you now. You had no one’ta guide ya, and kids’er impressionable. Once they latch onto someone, they wanna make’em proud. Miyu-chan does the same to ya. When ya introduced us to her, she was extra careful, not like a regular shy’er reserved kid. She was waitin’ for us to slip up, see if we’re not good for ya. Miyu-chan waited for ya to assure her that we’re family, I’m touched, by the way.” Akaashi rolled his eyes at Atsumu. 

It was Sugawara’s turn to speak. “Tobio,” He speaks in a paternal voice, stern and caring, “We can’t stop what goes through your mind. We know we can’t let you stop thinking that you’re a bad person, which you really aren’t. We cannot remove the mindset you and others have wrongly placed in you. Take in mind that you said yourself Miyu-chan is too smart for her age, understanding things not many other children wouldn’t. If she has known about the accident and read articles about the case, then she has done plenty of research on not only you, but the illness that arises in the articles and case so many times. Remember, the mental illness you have does not define you, the actions you have done when you were or are not in control does not define your beginning, middle, or end. The steps you take to grow and learn are what define you, the love you give and the love you take does. You are not a bad person. You were manipulated, used, groomed, and gaslighted to believe there is a certain belief you needed to follow and when you were doubtful, you were unjustifably punished for your curiosity. Tobio,” Sugawara repeats, “You are not bad for having done the things you have done when you, yourself, were not aware of it. You are smart and you are wise, but when you focus on yourself, you throw all logic and facts aside to bring the mindset that you are a person that believes you are not in need of saving or fixing.” 

Tobio shuffles in his seat, looking down at his tea, probably lukewarm. 

“Miyu-chan loves you. You said she is understanding, patient, and kind. I believe she will become a strong, magnificent, woman who was raised by a wonderful, decent, man who had the world turn against him and find family in the darkest of places. Miyu-chan trusts you with all her little heart, loves you with her entire being, and if she were to leave, it’d be because of college, wanting to become a lawyer, softball player, or an artist. She will not forget about you and she will not cut you off. You can worry about all the major possibilities, but try to remember, she is only a child. Worry about her falling and getting a scratch, or oversleeping and she is late to school, or I don’t know, having her worry about her first kiss! You worry about the now, the moment you are in rather than what hasn’t happened yet. It’s too early to believe Miyu-chan will deem you as a bad person when she idolizes and loves you too much.” 

“Wow, really one-uppin’ us, aren’t ya, Koushi-DAMN! Keiji, stop fuckin’ kickin’ me ya-” -

Holding Atsumu’s face and covering his mouth, the dark-haired man turns to his troubled kouhai, “Tobio-kun.” Akaashi says, Tobio’s blue-eyes looking to ocean-green. “If there ever is a time Miyu-chan wonders about your actions, don’t hesitate to ask her if she’s confused about what you do. Atsumu did say children are impressionable, but that doesn’t stop curiosity from creeping. The more you communicate with her, the more she’ll have a better understanding on why you do what you do. Not only will she learn, but she will grow as a person. She wants to be someone you can depend on, someone you can be proud of. At one point in her life, she would want to be you; strong-willed, dependable, skillful, and graciously humble.”

Atsumu muffled swears underneath Akaashi’s hand, no one minding it. 

They see the ‘what if’ face, on Tobio, a common face where his eyes look blank staring at nothing, whereas in physical appearance, he looks uninterested or annoyed, a scowl on his face to leave you with the impression that he doesn’t want to bother with you. But his mentors know better. Underneath that exterior, Tobio worries. He worries and he becomes paranoid, preparing for the worst-case scenario when the moment or situation hasn’t happened yet. The case being, ‘When will Miyu realize I am not the person she thinks I am? Will she still love and consider me family then? How much does she know that she probably strains a smile, seeing me alive, knowing her mother is dead? The most frequent question as Miyu grows, is; 

When will Miyu begin to finally understand that I’m a murderer?’

Atsumu, who had been released by Akaashi, snapped his finger in front of Tobio, catching his kouhai’s gaze, not perturbed at the almost dead-like stare he gave to Atsumu. They were used to his stares, as when they met and found him, he wore the same look. 

“Tobio-kun, ya thinkin’ of the worst when it didn’t even happen. Worry about now. Miyu can understand what happened in the accident and she seems like she’s willin’ to listen to ya. When ya talk to her, she wears this look on kids get with their parents.” 

Tobio’s stomach dropped. “W-What look?”

Atsumu chuckles at Tobio’s obliviousness, waving his hand to mean it’s nothing bad, but in fact, the opposite. “Like you hang the world at yer fingertips. All the stars, the sun, the moon, and planets. She sees you as the person who created the galaxy and wants to be a part of it. Like it or not, she’s going to grow and speakin’ of how smart she is than the regular pick-yer-nose typ’a kid, she most likely has a perspective on right n’ wrong, and that doesn’t mean she ignores the shades of grey.”

Tobio, despite being 6’2, he still managed to look small, vulnerable. His shoulders hunched and his posture being read as closed-off and reserved. He pouted in a way that Miyu mimicked, he looked endearing, nodding in understanding of his mentors’ lectures. 

“I’ll...try to think less of the future. It’s gonna be hard cause of the neverending ‘what-ifs’, but I’ll find a way.” He bowed his head, “Thank you for hearing me out and giving me advice, Atsumu-senpai, Akaashi-senpai, Sugawara-senpai.” 

“Now,” Tobio sits straight, getting a chill from how sharp the grey-haired mentor’s smile was, “Let’s talk about godparents.” 

Er, Tobio wanted to avoid the topic.

As Akaashi sighs at both Sugawara and Atsumu offensed to how Tobio looked genuinely displeased at the conversation brought up after a heartwarming moment. Though Akaashi watches in amusement, Atsumu whining and Sugawara acting sincerely crabby as they annoy Tobio, the dark-haired male snorts. 

Despite everything, Tobio's dull blue eyes became livelier, shining like the light reflected the deep ocean, rivaling Akaashi’s own ocean-green. 

Akaashi will make sure to spoil Miyu-chan, as thanks for helping Tobio. If he’s heard correctly from Hitoka-chan, Miyu favors pie. He stifles a laugh, watching Atsumu baby Tobio, meanwhile Sugawara cooing at the blushed face of their kouhai. Miyu-chan is very lucky, having her family expand, especially with three (rich and dangerous yet softhearted) Shategashiras (Liutenants).

\------

\------

As the Kageyamas wait for the principal’s call for Miyu’s acceptance, Tobio distracts Miyu with the help of his friends. Miyu helps Yamaguchi prepare the frosting, while Tobio and Tsukishima argue over the batter for the chocolate cake. 

“Fudge! Triple fudge! It says it on the box, you-you epitome of saltwater!” Tobio growls, snatching the ingredient to only have Tsukishima palm his face, and taking back the packet. 

The blond snarls, “Moron, we’re using a quarter of it, not the entire package. We only have a small tray, we’re not using everything!” 

“It’ll fit! Stop being such an uptight nuisance!” Tobio muffled, using his other hand to harshly move away Tsukishima’s hand from his face. 

While Yamaguchi watched over Miyu, who was too busy perfecting the sweetness of the frosting, the man narrowed his eyes at the other two. “Oi, oi, you two. Stop arguing and finish the batter already. The oven is done preheating-” He spots Miyu about to spill the bag of sugar from how heavy it is, catching it and help sprinkle only a tiny bit, “Be careful, Nightingale, not so much sugar,” He hears a pan fall, his patience starting to wear thin, “Hey! Put down the fudge or there isn’t going to fudge at all!” Yamaguchi barked at them, seeing them turn to him. 

Miyu ‘ooed’. “Tobio-jisan and Moon-jisan made Stars-jisan angry…” She muttered loud enough for the men to hear her, mixing the bowl and lifting the spoon to be satisfied with the consistency. “Star-jisan, taste test!” She used another spoon to scoop out the frosting and have him taste it. Yamaguchi hums in delight, “It’s perfect, Nightingale. You two,” He glares at Tsukishima and Tobio, “Either you put a quarter of the fudge in or not use it at all.”

Miyu tugged at the hem of Yamaguchi’s t-shirt, “We can always make another batch, Stars-jisan. Sun-jisan and Planets-oba always eat most of the desserts, anyways.” 

Yamaguchi smiled at her suggestion, “We can do that too. But,” His eyes narrow at the two who were quietly bickering, “Kei and Tobio have to clean up as punishment for not finishing their part of the group project.” 

Miyu nods in agreement. “Fair enough, Tobio-jisan and Moon-jisan need to get a grip or they’ll end up having us do all the work.” 

Yamaguchi snorts at the sneaky insult she shot at both of the men. Tobio ‘hmphed’ while Tsukshima scoffed at him. “Finish the batter in five minutes or I’m having you clean the next batch of dishes.” 

Tobio squeezed a bit more of the fudge into the bowl. No one noticed. 

\---

\------

Another night had passed, Miyu crashing from the sugar high she had from the three slices of chocolate fudge cake she inhaled. To have her relax, she and Tobio changed into their pajamas, Miyu wore a matching blue dotted color pj’s and Tobio wore black sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt. They started to watch Dragon Ball Super, which ended up becoming a marathon. Both Kageyamas were passed out on the couch, Tobio at the edge to cover over Miyu so she won’t move so much. Yachi happened to arrive in the morning, coming back from a meeting in Shiratorizawa territory. It was tiring, but she was able to have Tendou guide her through the district and help her pick out the building that will be leased for the parlor. Yawning and leaving her luggage by the door, she slid the door closed and was about to collapse on the couch, despite her work clothes, she didn’t care until she saw Tobio and her goddaughter sleeping peacefully. 

Her eyes began to water, a wobbly smile as she took out her phone and began to take pictures. Sending it to the groupchat, she marveled at the scene. Tobio had his head on top of his arm as it served as a pillow while the other was around Miyu and the blanket that seemed to be hogged by her. Her hair was in a simple braid this time, as it was a bit messy from how much she moved. Her hand was on top of Tobio’s cheek, and her other hand was resting against Tobio’s hand, holding it barely as it was smaller. She was snoring softly and Tobio looked peaceful, despite the hand to the face. 

She was startled by the husky, low voice, “Delete it or I’ll throw your phone out the window, Hitoka.” Tobio threatened, not even an eye opened. 

She was about to sneak away when he said, “Don’t even try to leave, we’ll move.” He said, gently removing Miyu’s hand off his face and sitting up, scratching his bed head and yawning. Standing up, he stretched his arms, the grey sweatshirt riding up a bit for his v-line to peak along with the tattoos that decorate his pallor. Cracking his neck, he wrapped Miyu into a blanket burrito and carried her to her room. Bidding Hitoka a good morning and a sleep well, Tobio made his way down the corridor and nudged the door open, the curtains drawn closed yet rays of sunlight shone through. Laying her down gently, he smoothed her hairs and bent down to peck her on the temple, leaving as he quietly closed the door. 

Going back to the couch, he rubs his eyes, removing the morningglory and blinking repeatedly to steady his vision. 

He sits down next to Hitoka and clicks her phone off. “Put away your phone, you look exhausted.”

Hitoka blinks away the fatigue, shaking her head. “But Tobio, I need to check if I have a meeting again with the owners in Inarizaki to see if they’ve accepted the offer of letting us buy the building and studio for our parlor.” 

He kneels to remove her baby pink kitten heels and places the pair by the table, “Sleep first, check emails later.” He droned, gently pushing her down the pillow and picking up the other fluffy blanket from the carpet to drape over Yachi. Laying the phone on the coffeetable, he sat on the floor by Yachi’s feet, still a bit tired. No matter how many hours Tobio sleeps, he’s never satisfied nor well-rested. His therapist always says that he’s ‘mentally tired’ saying sleep isn’t the remedy, but the ‘satisfaction of content and joy in oneself.’ 

“Bullshit.” Tobio swore underneath his breath. 

Yachi yawned, “What’s bullshit?”

“Nothing.” He quipped. 

“Don’t do that, Tobio. I’m not the only one to bitch about anixety or overthinking, hell, I’m the queen of negative thinking and overthinking. It’s honestly too much thinking, I’m not sure how I have it all in check. Besides that, what has you swearing?”

“...M’ mentally tired.” 

She hummed, beginning to feel drowsiness overtake her figure. “What have you done to feel mentally tired?” 

“...M’not sure. It’s not the job or anyone. It’s just me.” He replied, voice raspy and dry from only waking up. 

Yachi snuggled deeper into the blanket, the softness of it making her eyelids heavy. “Tobio, you know that we’re real, right?” 

Tobio mumbles, “I know that.” 

“And you know that when you’re not lucid, it doesn’t mean that you intend to mean what you do or say when you yourself have no control over what’s happening. Sure, you can be a grouch, but you’re just emotionally constipated. We won’t change what we love about you, but we all change because we want to be better people.” Her sheer stocking covered foot pokes out and nudges his shoulder, “We’re all trying to be better people. And we made a pact to help each other. If one of us feels, we all feel. What we feel is valid and we aren’t a bother to either of us.” She shuffles to the back cushion of the couch. Opening the blanket, “Wanna power nap?”

He looked and wordlessly agreed, though being tall, he was appearing vulnerably small, intertwining his long legs with hers, and his head being pulled into her chest, her white blouse with the collared ruffles tickled his face. He kept his hands close to his chest as he was embraced by Yachi, her hand on the back of his head. 

Tobio likes being the little spoon, but he’d rather die than confess to that.

Hearing her heartbeat, it became sturdy, grounding. He blinked slowly, lazily as they began to lull to sleep. 

‘I’m not mentally tired. I’m just tired of living. But this makes it less of an annoyance.’ 

\------

\------

While Tobio was sound asleep in Yachi’s arms, the blanket awkwardly barely covering Tobio, both adults seemed dead tired to the world. In their group, Yachi and Tobio had the worst sleeping schedule. Before, Yachi didn’t sleep because of how paranoid she was and her insomnia didn’t help at all with her overflowing thoughts. It had become so bad that it affected her thinking, making her see hallucinations and the nurses had to restrain her from scratching her eyes out. As she grew up in the hospital, her sleep did not improve nor did it worsen. It was a steady line of not sleeping as she preoccupied herself with drawing and reading business books, even talking with her nurse who was instructed to watch over her. Now, as an adult, she sleeps in the morning and works in the afternoon to night. Sometimes she’d have to stay up all day and all night to finish paperwork. Her insomnia would kick in sometimes, but since she’s taking the anxiety and antidepressant medication she was told to take, it helps her sleep more, albeit, messes with her mood. 

Tobio doesn’t sleep sometimes. Not because he has insomnia, it was solved a long time ago. Nightmares, he has nightmares, but he’s immuned to how fictitious or how real it can be. But he mostly doesn’t sleep cause he’s too busy being trapped in his mind. He forgets that time is different outside of his body, and when he realizes that people around him are real, he’s still a person that murdered his sister and tortured people for information for a man he deemed to love and devote his life for, it hits him, like every night, that this life he’s living is not one of those nasty nightmares he wakes up to and shrugs off. 

Ten minutes became forty-five then into two hours. 

Miyu’s padded footsteps were always heard, as she doesn’t wear socks when she’s home. Finding her uncle, she giggles at how weird him and Yachi look. Pulling the blanket close to Tobio’s chin, Miyu decided to put on her bear slippers and go down to the parlor. Sliding the studio door open, she snaked her way out and closed it quietly. Walking down the hall, she tries her fingers on the wall and goes down the stairs, where she hears music. Opening the next door, she enters another room, where the lights were on and beanbags, a few swivel chairs, a roundtable, and a mounted TV on the wall were there. Passing by and putting on hand sanitizer that was near the door frame, she dramatically pushed away the curtain and saw Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Hinata.

Tsukishima was on his laptop, most likely editing tattoos to post on the menu for the website, headphones on and honey-brown eyes trained to the screen, lens reflecting the light. Yamaguchi was tattooing a customer at an open cubicle, making small talk while Hinata was at the counter, on a phone call while he opened a book, probably the appointment book, where he writes something down and ends in a cheery voice. 

“See you then, Lev! Make sure to bring those sugar cookies, they taste hella good.” Ending the phone call, he places the landline down and hums. 

Miyu goes behind the counter and observes her redheaded uncle, his legs swinging back and forth on the high chair, though his feet only graze the ground. Feeling as though he was being watched, he looked over and smiles widely at his goddaughter. “Magpie! You’re awake, how’re you?” He hops down and squishes her cheeks, laughing as her small hands cup his own big ones. 

“Slept well?”

She nodded.

Letting go, he pats her head. “Have you eaten breakfast?” 

Miyu shook her head. “No, Tobio-jisan is sleeping on the couch with Planet-oba. She looked really tired that I think she’s drooling on Tobio-jisan’s hair.” 

Hinata let out a bellow of laughter, seems like Yachi, the woman seemed to have been caught at an all-nighter again. Holding out his hand, Miyu held it in a heartbeat. “Wanna go eat outside, Magpie?” 

“But, aren’t you working, Sun-jisan?” She tilted her head in question.

“I own this place which means I am the boss of this place. That also means, I get to have breaks whenever I want and no one can say otherwise!” Hinata boasted, laughing to himself.

Miyu blinked, “That sounds like an abuse of power.” 

Yamaguchi snickered, saying, “Nightingale gotcha’ there, Shou.” 

Hinata chuckled, rather than being embarrassed, he grinned with a proud glint in his brown eyes, “You’ve always been smart, haven’t you, Magpie?” 

She shrugged. 

Patting her shoulder, Hinata said, “How ‘bout you get changed and come back down here so we can get breakfast?”

She nodded, the cute ‘patting’ of her slippers as she went to the break room and up the stairs, sliding open the studio door, and trying to not continue the habit of shutting the doors. 

The habit, shutting doors, was because her Ba-chan, or Airi-san, would sometimes forget that she’s not alone or is unaware if Miyu is at home, so, Miyu came to the conclusion of shutting doors, shouting a loud ‘Sorry!’ to ensure she was home and that it was her. 

Miyu kicked off her slippers, went to check on Tobio, seeing that it was only Tobio on the couch and noticed that Yachi’s phone was gone too, yet her shoes were still here. She must be on a business call,’ Miyu thought. Miyu watched Tobio, careful sapphire eyes seeing the stressed crease of his brow and the clenching of his jaw. There would be times where he inhales sharply like he’s in pain, sometimes a quiet grunt, or other times, a small hiccup accompanied with the occasional sob. 

Miyu thought it was because of her, but inspecting and hearing her uncle act as he was asleep, he would mumble apologies or have slurred words of hate to himself. 

‘M’a bad a person.’ - ‘M’sorry, Miwa.’ - ‘Don’ hurt me’ - ‘Don’ leave me’ - ‘M’ sorry.’ 

Tobio saying sorry was always the most common occurrence and Miyu pieces together her perspective that her mother had done something terrible to her uncle, making him have nightmares of her where he pleads to not leave or believe that he’s a bad person. She, at one point, wondered what and her mother was like, from her grandmother, she was sweet, kind, a bit sarcastic, but she was so humble. When her uncle comes over, she always wants to stay near him, cause every time she touches his hand or assures him she’s there, he starts to relax. To be honest, Miyu doesn’t sleep that much, not that she minded. She wanted to protect her uncle who loves, cares, and gave her so many family members for her to know and love. Her uncle always gives her things, even if she refuses (no matter how badly she wants, he still spoils her), Tobio wants to make her happy. Her grandmother explained to her that Tobio didn’t have the happy life he wanted. Rather than being adopted into a family Miwa was so lucky to have, Tobio didn’t have a proper family until he was seventeen. He was treated badly and unfairly. 

Miyu, like any other child, is curious. Yet, she knows her resources. It was also common sense. Having access to the library, she entered keywords to her true surname, and popular articles popped up of her mother and her uncle in a car crash. Miyu didn’t like the way they wrote about her uncle, portraying him as a monster, a leviathan casted into the sea and a danger to everyone around him. Her uncle loves her, he loves the ‘Galaxies’ (That being Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi), and he loves Ba-chan. He’s always nice and when she’s not being good, he doesn’t yell or berate her like she’s seen other parents or teachers do, he explains why it’s wrong and how it can hurt her and other people around her. 

As Miyu continues to watch her uncle suffer, even while asleep, she places her small hand on his cheek, imitating the comforting way her uncle does when she cries, moving her thumb back and forth, slowly and using her other hand to hold his. She didn’t jump when he grasped onto it, tight but not so tight, (She does those hand weights she sees her upperclassman use) and Miyu says in a quiet voice, “Tobio-jisan. I love you. I’m here and I wanna be the reason you can be happy. I’ll make you proud n’ll never leave you.” 

She repeats the ‘I love you’s’ like she had done plenty of time before, wincing when he squeezes a bit too tight, leaving her hand kind of numb, and uses her thumb to wipe the stray tears falling from sleeping eyes. 

When he calms down, Miyu stares at the bracelet she had given to him, as it was still on. She pouted a bit, seeing that it didn't work. Believing that if she were to make a bracelet, he’ll know that she’s always here. She needs to find a better way, to reassure her uncle that she’s not going anywhere. Tobio continues to sleep, peacefully this time, but Miyu is aware that it’ll last only for a few minutes until it starts up again. Humming, she thought of an idea. Running to her room, she returned with the weasel plush Tobio gave on her fourth birthday, basically the size of her, that being around three feet. Tobio said that another one of her uncles gave it to her, but she doesn’t know him because he lives elsewhere and work is too demanding. But if her other uncle made the effort to give her this plush, then he must be caring too! Carrying it easily, (almost tripping on his tail, to be honest) Miyu placed the weasel plush next to her uncle. She used her tip-toes to grab his arm and have it hug the plush, where he instantly grabbed onto it. 

Miyu snorted, and went back to her room to change. 

\-------

Hinata and Miyu were at a diner a few blocks north from the parlor. They were both stuffing their faces with rice, spam, egg, pork, and veggies. Miyu didn’t really like carrots, she gave it to Hinata and he didn’t bother saying anything about it. Carrots tasted like...mushy, icky, bland, expired yoghurt. 

(In which Miyu cried the whole time because her stomach hurt and the only time she threw a temper tantrum was for her uncle Tobio to come see her and make it all better. She had never seen him so distressed so she tries to be mindful to read the labels of expiration dates and gets instantly grossed out if a food smells, tastes, or had the same texture as the food she was poisoned with.)

Hinata and her kept talking about everything and anything. To art, volleyball, funny moments of Tobio, funny moments of her, and foods that they wanted to try when they watch television. Hinata went on and on about this new pastry shop downtown, while Miyu began to drift off. 

‘I wonder if Tobio-jisan is still hugging weasel-kun?’

Hinata noticed her sapphire eyes were staring at her empty bowl of rice. He nudged her with his knuckle, “You want some of my rice, Magpie? No worries, I can order more!” 

“Sun-jisan.” Her voice is monotonous and devoid of emotion.

Hinata lowered his bowl, along with his chopsticks. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he sees the same expression that his best friend wears almost all the time, but their eyes speak differently. 

While Tobio’s is burdened with self-loathing, shame, anger, and guilt, his ocean blue eyes close to the trenches, harboring deep dark fears and scenarios, Miyu was the opposite. Tobio had told Hinata that Miwa’s eyes were similar, but more hopeful, optimistic. 

‘They were as blue as the sky,’ he says. 

Bountiful, endless, mirroring the ocean, her brother. 

Miyu’s were perfectly described as sapphires. Shining with youth, rich with life and wonder, twinkles of clarity and piercing into the person they adore with endless devotion. Though only so young, there was unknown wisdom learned from who knows where. 

“What’s wrong, Miyu?”

“Back at Ba-chan’s home, Tobio-jisan doesn’t look at my mom’s picture frames. He says he misses her.” She tilts her head to the right, genuine on her curiosity, conscientious with how she words it, and attentive on how he will answer, eyes staring at his soul. 

“Why does Tobio-jisan look mad at her, when he gets sad in sleep and thinks about my mom?” 

Hinata doesn’t lie to a child, especially not to his goddaughter; especially when he sees Miyu as his own. 

“Tobio isn’t mad at her, but at himself. When he sleeps, he’s sad he couldn’t save her.” 

Miyu doesn’t seem satisfied with the answer. “Hm. Why does Tobio-jisan look so tired all the time?”

Hinata responds, “Tobio draws almost all day and night, then he works all day and night.” 

Miyu really is part of the Kageyama family, inheriting the initial pokerface, but not the permanent sharp scowl Tobio was born with. While he looked more of an asshole, they were both intimidating in aura and words, demanding something using those distinct shades of blue. 

Direct and straightforward like her uncle, she asks, “Why does Tobio-jisan look like he hates himself?” 

“How would you know Tobio would think to hate himself?” 

Miyu averted her gaze, becoming soft and childish, “Tobio-jisan doesn’t care for himself, not in appearance-wise, but when it comes to hurt.” She pouted, shoulders sagging, “Tobio-jisan got hurt cause of me. I was being reckless and I almost fell with the kettle falling ontop of me,” She doesn’t miss the harsh flinch at the confession that comes from her redheaded uncle, “Tobio-jisan is very fast and grabbed onto the kettle like it was nothing. He doesn’t react to pain and he looks...relieved that he got hurt. Like he was happy it was him, not me.” 

It’s terrifying from the words of a child to hear that your best friend still does not care for their well-being, happy that he got himself hurt. Putting aside, he placed logic. 

“I would be happy too, that I got hurt instead of you. We love you and if you get hurt, we would dislike that we weren’t able to save you.” Hinata’s brows upturn, a sad smile as she says, ‘I don’t get it.’ He continues, “You have plenty of time to understand what that means, but for now, let us be parents and help you. Tobio has never had an easy life, and he’s accustomed to saving people that’s not him. You’ll understand when you get older and wiser.”

Miyu doesn’t persist, sensing that Hinata was perturbed by her questions. She nods and they continue to eat. 

\------

\------

When the two of them come back, hand-in-hand talking about desserts, Hinata couldn’t wait to dig in the cake they bought, as well as Miyu who skipped along his side. Opening the door, Miyu stops to see more people in the parlor. But they looked...like they came from a dark academia kingdom. 

Miyu hid behind Hinata, not letting go of his hand. 

Hinata raised his brow at her before turning to the new voices and familiar music playing. 

“Shouyou! I brought the sugar cookies! Ah, you bought cake?! That’s awesome!” 

An insanely tall looking man, - handsome, too - acted like a cheery kitten. He wore a black sleeveless vest, black pants, and underneath, a red collared button down with a matte black tie. Another man, shorter and leaner, stood against the counter checking his phone and seemed mildly disinterested. His hair was up to the shoulders pulled into a half-bun, blond locks of hair at the tips made him look like pudding. He wore a similar attire like the tall man with silver hair and green cat-eyes. But his eyes were pure gold, yet brow frowned as he seemed calculating. Then, his eyes met Miyu’s sapphire blue ones. 

And Miyu stared him down, analyzing him, as he did the same to her. 

“Kenma!” Hinata grins, waving at him with the bag. 

Kenma, his name was, flickered to Hinata, posture becoming calm and a lovely smile gracing his lips. 

Miyu gulped. He was pretty. Yet, she didn’t remove her eyes on him as he came close to her uncle. She pulled at his hand just in time before he could lean in towards her uncle’s face. Kenma’s cat-like eyes gazed back down at her, surprised and piqued with fascination at her quick thinking 

“Sun-jisan...Who’re they?” 

“Oh, how rude of me! This is Lev, one of my great friends! Fun fact, me and him used to team up on Kei to have him make us his famous strawberry shortcake or he has to take my appointments.” 

Miyu resisted the urge to giggle. “That’s an abuse of power, Sun-jisan.”

“Ah, got me there…” He sweatdropped, blushing a bit when Kenma snorted with amusement. Hinata bounced back, “Kenma, this is my goddaughter! Tobio’s niece, or daughter now? So to say, as he is the custodial guardian.” 

Miyu squeezed Hinata’s hand. “Is he family?” She asks innocently. 

Without hesitation, Hinata replies, “He’s my boyfriend!” 

Miyu watches the small blush on Kenma’s face, his posture caging a bit. She squints at him, saying,

“I don’t mind if he’s your boyfriend, Sun-jisan. I want to know if he’s family.” 

Her eyes, glowing from the light of the ceiling lamp, waited patiently. 

‘Can I trust him? Do you trust him? Do they trust him? Does Tobio trust him? Can I call him family?’

“Yes.” Corner of his eyes crinkled, “Kenma is family.” 

Instead of running up like she did with Tobio’s mentors, she came out of hiding, and stood in front of Hinata, all three feet of glory and pretty pastel blue dress with the black ribbon hung on her waist. Her sneakers squeaked a bit, worn out a bit as she had it since she was five. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kenma-san.” Bowing, she stood up straight and flashed a kind smile. “I’m Miyu!” 

He bows to her and smiles softly, looking to her then to his boyfriend who seemed so fond and proud of her. 

“Likewise, Miyu.” 

“What’s your favorite dessert?” 

An odd question, but a true one. 

“Apple pie.”

Miyu’s hands slapped her face, accompanied by a dramatic gasp, “Is it alright if I call you Pie-jisan?” 

Kenma chuckles and nods, “I don’t mind, Miyu.” 

“Okay! Sun-jisan and the others call me birds that sing and that are blue!” 

“Is that so?” He replies, his smile widening, seeing her giggle, “Then do you think it’s better to have a better nickname associating with blue?”

“What do you think, then, Pie-jisan?”

Humming, he inspected her, the obvious trait being her eyes. “How about, Sapphire?” 

Miyu stuck her tongue between her teeth, having it peak out as she suppressed a light laugh. She nods in approval. 

“Owah, that’s such a cute nickname, Magpie! But what do you think, Kenma gets your approval?” Hinata jokes, petting her hair. 

Playing along, Miyu crosses her arms acoss her chest, keeping a cheshire grin that was most infamous for Tobio, “I think he does...But he has to get a ring for you and I get to be the flower girl! And he can’t propose after I turn twelve!” 

Hinata laughs, picking her up, carrying her with one arm while the bag still in his hand, “Hear that, Kenma? I would like it to be in Rio, our honeymoon, that is.” 

The man lays his hand out, Hinata taking it while Kenma kisses knuckles, Miyu squeaking at the action, covering her eyes with her hands, as Hinata stares wide-eyed, “I hear you, my love.” 

“He definitely gets to have your hand, Sun-jisan. But I’m the flower girl, okay?” Miyu whispers, loud enough for both men to listen. 

“Loud and clear, Magpie.” Hinata turns to Kenma, warm brown eyes staring lovingly and with adoration at him, golden mirroring his own. 

Lev waves to Miyu, who in turn, waves back eagerly. 

“Hello, Lev!”

“Hiya Miyu! Nice to meet you, Shouyou mentioned having a goddaughter, but you sure are tiny!” 

Miyu narrowed her lips, “Strudal-jisan.” She points to Lev, the male ‘ooes’. “Cause you seem like you have layers and beneath that, you seem really sweet!” 

Lev grins, Miyu reflecting him as Hinata lets her down so she can talk to the tall silver-haired man. 

“So,” Kenma says, glancing to the child, then to his beloved, “That’s why you were asking about the future, kids.” 

Hinata shyly giggled, rubbing the back of his neck, “Only a wonder about a family. I know we don’t need to rush but,” Earthy, brown eyes gaze onto the child, sweet and kind, protective and overwhelmingly honest, Hinata speaks in almost a distant voice, like he’s unsure about what he can and cannot have, “It’s nice to think about a future with you.” 

The other man’s eyes soften, his hand linking hands with Hinata’s who took it in a heartbeat, the faraway look becoming happy. 

“Sun-jisan!” Miyu calls to him, Hinata squawking when he sees Miyu on Lev’s shoulders, possibly reaching the ceiling. “You’ve become a giant, Magpie!” 

“Sun-jisan, I’m still waiting for the principal of Nerima Ward Elementary!” She puffed her cheek, holding onto Lev’s face, who mimicked her talking by opening his mouth and no words coming out, but sharing the same distress on his face, “It’s been four days! What if I didn’t get in?! Was...the interview that bad..?” She wilted, laying her head on Lev’s. 

Hinata offered, “I can call them to make sure everything is in order. No need to worry about anything, Magpie. I’m sure the interview was good...Did you use the bathroom before you left, don’t you get nervous?” 

Miyu blinked, “That’s you, Sun-jisan.” 

Kenma snorted, Lev laughing out loud and Hinata going over to pinch her face. “Yeah, yeah, make fun of me all you want, Magpie. And here I thought I was your favorite uncle…”

“You are my favorite uncle! Besides Tobio-jisan! And Moon and Stars-jisan!” 

He jokingly teases, “Eh? Am I at least your favorite above Tsukki?”

She blinks, then buries her face on Lev’s hair as she looks the other way. 

Dramatically, he throws himself on Kenma, an arm over his face in mock hurt, “You wound me, Magpie!” 

Lev sets her down and Miyu announces she’s going to see her guardian. Her feet walk fast, moving away from the curtain and up the stairs, sliding open the door, and slamming the door shut, wincing that her habit still hasn't been broken. Following along like her habit she shouts a ‘Sorry!, then jumping when she hears a loud thump from the living room, followed by a groan and a curse. Kicking off her shoes, her socks slide against the wooden floor. 

“Uh, Songbird?” Tobio’s voice calls out. 

She stops where she stands, replying with a loud ‘Yes?’

“Stay where you are. Did you need something?” 

Without asking, she says, “I wanna know if the principal called you if I got into the school or not. It’s been days already. I’m getting nervous.” 

There was a beat of silence. 

“Tobio-jisan?” She exclaimed, wondering if he’s still there. Maybe she accidentally woke him up? That’s why he fell? 

“I-I’m here, Songbird. Uh, I didn’t get a call. H-How about you and Shouyou spend the day together to distract you from the nerves? I’ll call them later, just in case. Sounds good?” 

Miyu nodded, and like Tobio who knew his niece like the back of his hand, he replied, “I can’t see you if you’re nodding, Songbird.”

“Yea, sounds good! I’m going to go downstairs! I met Kenma and Lev! I called Kenma Pie-jisan and Lev, Strudel-jisan! See you later, Tobio-jisan!” She left, slamming the sliding studio door and yelling a ‘Sorry!’. 

In the meantime, as Miyu went down the stairs, Kenma suggested that they go around town, along with Hinata, Lev, and another man who’s in the car, named Yamamoto. 

As Miyu collects and analyzes more of Kenma and his relationship with Hinata, she wonders if her uncle Tobio ever (or will) experience the way they act, the way they look at each like Kenma loves to bask in Hinata’s presence, sighing longingly with a soft smile when Hinata doesn’t look. 

Miyu hopes Tobio can be as happy as Hinata is with Kenma. 

\-------------------

\----------------------------------

After the surprise with Miyu slamming open the door (thankfully her habit didn’t die down or Tobio would’ve jumped off the roof from embarrassment rather then having to explain to his lovely, innocent, niece why her uncle Kei was on top of him), he phoned the school, sighing in relief as the secretary answered, transferring him to the principal. 

“Tsukishima-san, I was just about to call you. I wanted to let you know that Miyu will be starting school next week. With the help of her past teachers, I was able to ask the board to organize her in some of the advanced groups. I recommended her to the volleyball club and the vocal club. Since she is only seven, I was persuaded by the principal in her old school that she could advance in some grades. She is only bumped up two grades, so she’s able to not get easily bored with what she clearly knows. In the call, I was going to ask for your consent if that’s acknowledged and acceptable to you and Miyu. I would like to have a meeting with you and your emergency contacts, as you insinuated they are more family than close friends. To assure you, it’s nothing concerning but I would want to talk about the future plans for Miyu. She already has middle school knowledge and she is claimed to be a prodigy, and the other teachers want to test what she knows so after school, they can teach her more. No worries, this after school class consists of a few other students, albeit a year or two older than Miyu, though you have nothing to worry about when we schedule the meeting. Ah, I talked too much, do you have any questions or concerns you’d like to share, Tsukishima-san?” 

Tobio had to wrap his head around what she said, and shakes his head to snap back into reality time, “I’d like to know when we can schedule this meeting. I believe you’d like to set this up before Miyu starts school?” 

“That is correct.”

Tobio hummed. “I’d have to talk to the others about when they’re able to rearrange their appointments. I assure you, I will get back to you as soon as possible.” 

There was a smile on the other end, “Thank you for understanding Tsukishima-san and congratulations to Miyu-chan.” 

Ending the call, Tobio can’t help the smug grin on his face. His niece needed to be bumped up two grades cause she’ll be ‘easily bored’ since she knows the material in that brain of hers. 

“Kei.” Tobio says, the shirtless blond gravelly humming in response as he switched the dial to the oven, the flames of the stove heating the kettle.

“Guess fucking what.” 

“Miyu got accepted into the school and had to be transferred to third grade, not only that, but be in the advanced classes.” Tsukishima responded, cracking his knuckles as he leaned against the counter of the kitchen. 

Tobio pouted, making the blond snort. “How’d you know?” 

He pushed off the counter and towered over Tobio, tracing the dark hickey with his middle finger on his collarbone, pleased that even with feather light touches Tobio shuddered. Tsukishima mutters, “You have a habit of putting your phone on high volume. It wasn’t hard not to overhear your conversation.” 

The blue-eyed male grabbed the other’s hips, thumbs rubbing against his hip bones while his fingers pressed against his lower sides, not helping the previous finger marks Tobio left there before Miyu barged in. 

“You can, I don’t know, tune it out. You’re great at tuning stuff out, considering you do that plenty to Kuroo-san and Atsumu-senpai.” Tobio sassed, sighing when the blond cups his cheek. 

Honey-brown eyes that were always so cold, softened, “That’s them. They’re annoying.”

“You think everything is annoying, that’s why you’re a fucking jerk.” Smirking when there was a twitch of Tsukishima’s eye at the snark he threw. 

Scoffing, soft honey-brown eyes narrowed with the familiar challenge and iciness, “You are an annoying brat.” He leans close, his lips ghosting over Tobio’s own, enunciating his words low and clear, “Guess I didn’t fuck the attitude out of you enough,” Pulling back, the hand that cupped his cheek traced his jaw, trailing down to Tobio’s neck, “Unless you’re acting up again cause you like being treated like a spoiled brat. Should’ve expected it, the King always gets what he wants, whenever he wants.” His large hand squeezed Tobio’s neck, eliciting a sharp inhale from the man’s lips. Tsukishima tilted his head, almost amused how Tobio can be so...hypersexual. The dark-haired male doesn’t voice his thoughts on it often, unlike Hinata who can be compared similar to an incubus, or a satyriasis. 

Tsukishima doesn’t voice his opinions on it, keeping it only between him and Tobio, where they both agreed to have what they need be taken care of. The first couple of times were more...rough and mean. Now twenty-four-years-old, they know each other’s bodies and the things that make them tic. 

As Hinata said, sexual or not, Tobio thrives on praise. Anyone who recognizes his accomplishments or compliments makes him feel some type of way, but when Tsukishima has Tobio writhing beneath him or have him riding on the brink of subspace, Tsukishima whispers how much of a good boy Tobio is, how he can make Tsukishima feel so good; the blond mentally snickers at the male’s vulnerable whimpers and whines being unable to respond from being overwhelmed by the pleasure, pain, and praise. Though Tobio thrives on eulogies, he never knew how to handle or take it, resulting in a defense mechanism of uncomfortable silence, snapping at them due to a belief they want something out of him, or the best one- 

Making Tobio blush; pretty pink on his facial features outlining the dark piercings on his face, his dirty-rose tinted lips (always moisturized, Miyu always noted to Tobio that moisturizing is important, that she doesn’t like chapped lips scratching her skin) pulled into a bratty pout and utterances of their stupidity. 

Tsukishima paid attention to the slow circles Tobio rubs on his hips, the pads of his fingers digging into the sides of the taller man’s lower back. Dark blue eyes half-lidded and gazed at the neck tattoo on the side of Tsukishima’s neck, the skull of a velociraptor he so proudly inked, decorated with morning glories, blooming and withered around the dinosaur tattoo. Beneath the inked flowers was hickeys, around the tattoo to be clearly seen on Tsukishima’s skin, while a few began to merge on the tattoo. The blond loosens his grip on Tobio’s neck, leaving him slightly panting with his tongue peeking behind his teeth. 

“Staring at your own work? You always were full of yourself, completely arrogant and egotistical about what you do.” He swats away Tobio’s hands, stepping back and turning off the kettle that was beginning to steam. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he sets the kettle back down on the stove and drags his feet back to Tobio who was looking up at him that makes Tsukishima pissed off.

And aroused. 

“Arrogant and egotistical? Me?” Tobio scoffed, watching the irked expression of the blond egg him on, “You sure aren’t spouting the wrong information? Unless it’s you we’re talking about, always settling for the flow, then criticizing others about how they can be better when in fact you’re not better off yourself.” 

Quickly, the blond used his hand to grab Tobio’s face, a dark smile graced his pierced lip when the man whimpered in his hold. Tobio’s shaky hand weakly holds onto Tsukishima’s, his breathing shallow and hot while he cranes his neck up to meet sadistic, clouded honey brown orbs, watching Tobio’s every movement, every pant he lets out, heavy and needy. When the blond lays his hand on the dip of Tobio’s back, pulling him close to Tsukishima’s chest.

Tsukishima can feel Tobio’s fingers twitch around his wrist, easy to shrug off and falling onto his chest. “What’s wrong? You were mouthing off earlier and now you’ve become a mess for me. Breathing heavy, so weak and easily sensitive. So deprived of touch, no matter how many times I touch you, grope, manhandle, and have you anywhere, anyplace, you can’t seem to get enough.” Tsukishima cooes, “What a slutty little brat.” Watching the way Tobio bites his bottom lip means he held in a cute little moan, when everyone is away, he decides to provoke Tsukishima more. 

Smirking, Tobio replies in a hushed tone, “What’re you gonna do about it? Fuck me?” 

Tsukishima can practically feel how hot his blood is getting from Tobio’s remark, all that heat curling in his stomach and blood going straight down south. His hand that was grabbing Tobio’s face moved, long fingers trailing the defined jawline, to the back and up the nape, raking through soft black locks. It makes Tobio’s eyes roll to the back of his head, when feeling the grip on his hair is strong that his head was pulled back, his neck clean from any inking, yet the dark hickeys that scatter from underneath his jaw, the side of his neck and to the collarbone speak otherwise on the term ‘clean’. 

Tsukishima chuckles, “Is that what the King wants? For a lowly commoner like me to use you like a whore? You want me to bend you over the table and ram you so hard that you turn into a dumb little baby? I should know, you keep demanding more, more, more, and not even using proper manners like you were raised to have.” 

Feeling Tobio’s erection pressing against thigh, Tsukishima used his knee to part the raven-head’s legs, his thigh moving against through black sweatpants. 

Leaving soft kisses on the hickeys he made in the previous session, he continued, his voice reverberating against the skin, Tobio’s hands holding onto Tsukishima’s naked shoulders. The blond hisses when painted nails dig into him. “Was before not enough? You were on your knees even after I made you come, being so desperate for another round, sucking me off.” Finding another area of clear skin on his neck, Tsukishima bites down, Tobio yelping and beginning to leave strangulated moans, trying his best (His truly best) to not moan. 

He sucks on the skin, leaving with a ‘pop’ kitten licking the now irritated area. Tsukishima sighs, laying his head against Tobio’s, “You sound so…”

_**‘Pathetic. My pathetic love. You can never survive out there without me.’** _

Tsukishima uses his fingres to graze Tobio's lips to ground him from whatever thinking he has in mind, “Cute. Despite being an eager fucktoy, you do have your endearing side.” Tsukishima drops his hands to Tobio’s waist, easily carrying and settling him onto the counter. The blue-eyed man instinctively wraps his legs around the blond’s waist, pulling him close to feel his hard-on against his own. Tobio moans when Tsukishima sneaks his hands underneath his sweater to caress his stomach, hand going up, up, and fingers grazing his too sensitive nipples. 

“What is it that you want, King? Have me fuck you on the counter or have me suck you off then make you my little slut? Want me to treat you like a spoiled King,” Tickling Tobio’s pierced ears with his breath, Tsukishima’s demeanor and rough touches turn into caring, gentle, rubs and grazes, murmuring “Or my baby boy?” 

Tobio is already whining like a puppy wanting, demanding more and more attention, he begins to rut himself against Tsukishima, smiling with parted lips as the other groans quietly when his hands drop to the sides of his stomach and squeezing so deliciously, making Tobio more lustful. His arms wrapping around the blond’s neck as Tsukishima – Kei - gazes back at needy blue eyes. 

They stare at each other for a brief minute, foreheads leaning against each other before they kiss. Most of their sessions were rough, mean, mostly consisting of harsh thrusts, degradation, humiliation, and hands roaming and groping each other as they both fuck until they – mostly Tobio- slips into subspace, too dazed to speak, dumb incoherent words and tongue lolling to the side. Other times, rarely, it was soft, akin to ‘making love’. It only happens when things were too much, a situation, people, or life in general. 

When these times happen, Kei could be soft but still mean. His touches were contradicting to his words. 

Slipping tongues between moving lips, a dance both men have known for since they were eighteen, first with awkward kisses and heavy tension shifted to ease. 

“You didn’t answer me, Tobio.” Kei panted, licking his bottom lip seeing the small string of saliva that connected them together break. 

Tobio hums, dazed that it made Kei scoff. “Want you’n me.” 

Kei ponders for a moment, bringing his hand to lift Tobio’s chin and rubbing his calloused thumb against such pretty lips, the black matte snakebites really enunciated the plush of Tobio’s bottom lip.

“Well?” Tobio narrowed his eyes when Kei rolled his own. 

“Why should I? We fucked, three-four times in the span of two hours. I did most of the work since you like to play pillow King.” Enjoying the scowl on Tobio’s face, he pushed further, “The most you did was ride me and suck me off. So, let me repeat it again, why should I fuck you?” 

The soft moment gone, Tobio snapped, “Cause I asked, goddamn it.” 

Kei shot him an unimpressed look. The blond wanted to hear the magic word coming from Tobio himself, constantly meeting his demands and all he wanted to hear was the word that came so difficult from the raven-haired man. 

“You know I can always stick a vibrator inside of you and leave you here until you come in your pants. Not like you wouldn’t like it, but seeing such an expression from a filthy slut makes you so delectably fuckable. I won’t be surprised if you’d wanted an audience, getting off on the humiliation and eyes seeing the ‘Mad King’ whimpering and falling apart like a puppy. You can end that, only if you want too, of course. Spare you the disgrace of that scary reputation of yours and all you have to do is say the magic word, King.” Kei was taunting him, pulling out such a pleasant, versatile, word from a stubborn man. It was like pulling out teeth with no anesthesia, and Tobio’s fighting back with the dentist’s tools. 

Glaring at Kei, Tobio huffs, harshly turning away from Kei’s hand and pouting, a flush of pink reaching to his ear tips as he muttered something. 

“Hah? Couldn’t hear you over your inflated ego.” Kei noses into his hair, chuckling when he hears growling. 

“…ease.”

“Say it.”

Tobio groans, he’s so hard and it hurts because Kei feels so warm and nice against him and Kei knows what he’s doing cause Tobio loves it. Gulping down his anticipation, he lets out a shaky sigh. 

“Please.”

Kei hums, his hand that laid on Tobio’s stomach, rubbing and squeezing it, trails down beneath his sweatpants and palms his groin, Kei nipping at Tobio’s ear that it makes him shudder. 

“Say it how I want it, baby boy, you know the words.” Kei’s voice, jarring from lust and breath, made it difficult to think when he starts to pull out Tobio’s cock from between his boxers. Kei chuckled when Tobio moaned, hugging Kei closer as he can possibly be, leaving a small sob as the blond strokes him. 

“Say it or I leave you here to take care of the problem yourself.” Kei was now the demanding one, the threat he holds over Tobio was more of a promise, not a warning, since Kei has done it that it lead to Tobio doing…stuff that Kei won’t let him live down. 

“Please-ngh…” Tobio lets out a string of shallow pants, nuzzling into Kei’s shoulder, speaking loud enough for the taller to hear, “Please, p-please, ah! F-fuck…Kei,” His voice raises a bit, hissing from the taunts and the way Kei thumbs his tip, “Fuck me please.” 

With one hand, the blond pulls down Tobio’s sweatpants, muttering to let his legs down so it could hang against his knee, proceeding to wrap back again at Kei. The blond didn’t look like he was managing as well, impatient with movements, pushing down his own sweats only to reveal his own dick that sprung back against his stomach. 

“Hold on, baby. Open,” Kei brought his middle finger to Tobio who opened his mouth in a beat, tongue showing off such a sexy centered silver piercing, engulfs Kei’s finger, then his ring finger, the wet muscle swirling around him as it pressed down his molar. Slipping it out with saliva dripping down Tobio’s lips onto his chin, Kei brought it to Tobio’s hole, the pad of it circling it and feeling it convulse from the light touches. Tobio sobbed a bit, hurting and so unbearably twitchy from how slow Kei was being. The raven-haired male let out a loud moan when Kei inserted his long finger into him, prodding so sweetly as the other is hissing at how tight Tobio was even after they went at it like damned bunnies. Accompanying his middle finger with his second saliva covered one, Tobio began bumbling ‘please’ over and over again, gasping when they scissored into him, biting down on Kei’s shoulder to quiet down. Another sob leaves, muffled, as Kei removes his fingers. Using the same hand, he guides his dick to Tobio’s hole, easing into him with Tobio almost forgetting how to breathe. 

Kei groaned, watching with his head resting on Tobio’s shoulders when he sees thighs trembling, nails diggings as well as teeth into him, but the price was paid when he snaps his hips, meeting Tobio’s own. 

“Breathe, babe. Breathe.” Kei assures, leaving and slapping his hips back against the whimpering male. He chuckles, “Look at you, taking me so well, like the little bitch you are. You’re practically -fuckin’ hell- squeezing me s-so, hah, damned nicely.” Kei lets in a sharp inhale from the way Tobio is gripping his cock, like he doesn’t want him to pull out. Using his other hand that held down Tobio’s side, stroked his cock, once, twice, the man beneath him letting out small grunts.

“You don’t want me to hear how good I’m fucking you? Is this the thanks I get from being nice?” Kei jerks Tobio faster, “Always such a pampered King, getting what he wants, taking it with no manners or proper thanks.” Grumbling and then letting out his own smooth moan, hips moving and thrusting, creating an overwhelming emotion that Tobio forgets his own pride and restrictions to stay quiet.

“M’sorry, ngh, shit, Kei, don’t stop! P-Please, please, ple- ah!” Tobio’s hand hold onto Kei’s hair, wavy and smooth, easily pullable. He lets out a cry when Kei hits a spot that made him lose it, whimpering with shaky legs.

“No, no.” He slows down, knowing the spot Tobio wants him to ram, but Kei is mean, and rude, he’s not letting Tobio’s attitude from before be let off so easy. He purrs into his ear, minding the dangling silver earring, “You want me to go fast?” 

“P-Please.”

He laughs quietly, “Then beg for it.” 

“I-“

“Beg for my cock like the good little slut you are and I’ll give you what you want.” 

Tobio grits his teeth, ‘Damn you, Kei…’

Swallowing down the shame, he says, “I…I want you to- hah, K-Kei, I-mm-” Kei grinding against him, pulling out then slowly entering inside, feeling every inch that he takes, tortuously slow for Tobio to think properly. 

“You were saying?”

“I-I want you to, mmm, f-fuck me,” whining into his shoulder, he murmurs, letting out a scream as pleasure shoots when Kei moves, hips and hand, faster and faster, so close, close, close- 

Then Kei stopped. 

Even though Tobio was hiding in the crook of Kei’s neck, panting with his eyes scrunched closed to focus on the lingering pleasure from how close he was coming and the pain that was being edged, he leans back, eyes half-lidded. Kei was catching his breath too, waiting for him to speak. 

“Please fuck me like the good little slut I am, Kei.” 

Kei gently pushes Tobio’s back on to the table, his hips being pulled to the edge as his back arches, legs locked onto Kei’s waist as he is cockwarming him when Kei jerks him off, his other hand pulling up his sweater up to his chin, tweaking a nipple between painted fingers and going to his neck, thumb and two middle fingers pressing onto the pressure points, Tobio choking while deep blue eyes rolling to the back and tongue lolling to the side. “C-Coming, m’coming ngh, haah, Kei nyah-fuck!” Tobio whines as he comes onto Kei’s hand white liquid strands stain both Kei’s and his stomach. 

He gasps as Kei lets go of him trying to come down from his high, Kei grabbing onto his hips to pull out, slamming in and out. Tobio was overwhelmed, the sweet filth of insults mixed with endearing nicknames was too much for him, the way Kei’s cock slams in and slowly pulls out with the lewd, slick, sounds Tobio’s heard plenty of times before, (And will always be embarrassed about, even as an adult) adding with Kei hooking his hands underneath Tobio’s knees to spread him for hitting deeper. 

Tobio’s toes curl at the feeling of pins and needles stabbing his inner thighs, feet, and calves. His hands grip the edge of the table above his head, the corner of his eyes tearing up when he comes again, harder this time, “Ah, Kei!”

The blond above him catches his breath, glasses slipping to the bridge of his nose, releasing the strong vice-grip on Tobio’s hips that were a stinging pain to the raven-haired, though blinded by his second climax, he elicits a cry when Kei begins moving again after he fixes his glasses. 

Tobio comes and Kei starts over again. 

And again.

And again. 

What Kei finds the most (sadistically) sexy about Kageyama Tobio, when overstimulated, he’s still able to make out sentences, getting off at the praise Kei says, the corners of his eyes tearing up with small tears falling down, a face contorted of pleasure and the cutest sounds that left his lips made Kei want to fuck him harder. 

With a few more thrusts, Kei pulled out of the male’s mouth, grabbing Tobio’s tongue, “My, my, my. What a cute little bitch I have,” Pulling at his tongue and feeling the silver ball coated with saliva and come, letting go and swiping away the drool that trailed down Tobio’s chin, the faraway look now intensified to a slight rocking back-and-forth. “Letting me have my fun when I took care of you. Aren’t you such a thoughtful good boy?” Kei tugs on his sweatpants covering up. Grabbing a wet napkin, he cleans up Tobio, softly praising him, coddling him when he dresses him, feeling the limp hands become grabby. 

Carrying Tobio to the couch, Tobio is covered in a blanket whining when Kei left to throw their dirtied underwear into the laundry. When he returns, Tobio is sitting criss-crossed, back against the couch. Kei plops down and scrolls through his phone, seeming bored.

“Thanks…” The raven-haired mumbled. 

Without looking up, Kei said, “What’d you say, King?” 

“Don’t make me repeat myself, you snarky douchebag.” 

Kei shrugs, “Thanks for you too.” 

There was a beat of silence.

“Wanna order pizza?”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio has an episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter is short than the previous ones, but I think it's better if the chapter is minimum 23-27 pages, on google docs that is. Enjoy

“I’m nervous, Tobio-jisan,” Miyu whispered, holding Tobio’s hand as tightly as she possibly can. Hinata had done her hair so nicely, ‘bohemian bun braid’ the redhead exclaimed proudly. Yachi picked out such a cute, warm, outfit for Miyu. White soft stockings, dark blue converse high tops, a black pleated dress on top of a white-collar blouse, the signature red ribbon thin ribbon hanging loosely. A red backpack with a songbird and a crow keychain dangle on the zipper, moving while Miyu shuffles close behind her guardian. Being careful with her hair, Tobio used the curl of his index finger to caress against her temple, “It’s only the first day, Songbird. It’s normal to feel nervous, especially to transfer schools all of a sudden. If you hate school, I don’t mind homeschooling, my senpais are great teachers. But,” he crouched down a bit to her level, his large hands cupping her soft baby fat cheeks, sapphire gems meeting ocean blue eyes, “I know how bored you’ll be at home, since I and the others are working. You should be able to be a kid, play with others, meet new people, join clubs. If the day doesn’t turn out the way you want it to be,” he lets go and boops her nose, “Then we can order all the junk food and desserts you want on Friday. Serve it as a reward for putting up with the first day and the rest of the week.” 

She pouts, looking away, her small hands holding his finger. “What if...the kids make fun of me or something? I’m seven...They’re nine, almost ten. N’ I have after-school advanced cram classes. They’re probably gonna think I’m weird…” 

Squeezing her nose gently, she whines when Tobio lets go, “Kids can be mean, but as long you know what’s fact and what’s opinion, you have nothing to worry about.” He says, giving her a kiss on her forehead, standing up, and walking her to the gate. 

Letting go, the teacher welcomes Miyu and she turns back, seeing Tobio there. “P-Pick me up at exactly six o'clock...Okay?”

“I will, Songbird.” He nods, flashing a smile to his niece. 

The teacher hurried Miyu inside, the bell about to ring. She peaks behind her shoulder and Tobio waves his hand. When the gate closed, Tobio walked back to the parlor. While walking, he was accompanied by Miwa, her clothes were always the same, white jeans, black bustier with a black jean jacket. Her hair was short and wavy, her bangs pulled back with a clip Airi-san gifted to her. 

“You are a piece of work, aren’t you, _little brother_?” 

Tobio keeps walking, unfazed as Miwa walks beside him. 

She sighs, “The least you can do is say hello to your dear older sister.” Her face pulls into a snarl, “Homeschool her? Leaving the only bloodline you have left to three mafia members? How stupid are you?” 

Turning to a corner, Tobio shoved his hands into his pockets, starting to hum a tune that Miyu always sang. 

“Tobio, I don’t know if you know this, but you are possibly the worst person alive to care for a child. What will happen when people know the truth about your past? It's only thanks to whatever higher being that the people who know and stick by you are pitying you, possibly waiting until you slip and they can turn you in. Then what?” Miwa crosses her arms against her chest, huffing that Tobio continues to hum. 

“Hinata is Miyu’s godfather. Yachi is the godmother. But we both know that the next immediate family would be our cousin.” 

Tobio sighed quietly. Miyu put four people to be the next custodial guardians if she were to die. That being her adoptive parents, Tobio, and their cousin, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Miyu had taken in Airi-san’s surname, as well as her husband. Her husband and his brother, (Kiyoomi’s father) were on good terms, but with their parents, they were complicated. While Airi-san and her husband lived in Inarizaki, Kiyoomi and his parents lived in the Itachiyama District. Tobio was a bit...apprehensive with Kiyoomi taking in Miyu. Not that he doesn’t trust Kiyoomi or dislike him, in fact, they held quite a high mutual respect when they met, even talking pleasantly - Kiyoomi only being three years older. - 

Tobio has only one problem with Kiyoomi, he is a current member of the yakuza. So to take care of their niece? Tobio doesn’t like that particular idea. 

When Sugawara wondered about being the godfather, Tobio strictly said he refuses to have mafia members be the custodial guardian of Miyu, saying and addressing that it can be messy and vengeful, his three teachers understanding the consequences of having to be grown into the yakuza then be targeted and paranoid. 

Thus Kiyoomi was a complicated case. 

“Kiyoomi may be a bit of a clean freak but at least he and Atsumu can take good care of my daughter. They’re stable financially, physically, emotionally, and mentally. Unlike you,” She hissed, pointing to him, “You are nothing but a parasite. Always taking what’s good and leaving a trail of blood, death, and madness behind, such a damn mess. I wonder why I even took the time to find you, a hindrance, that’s what it was.” She insulted, stopping as he made it to the parlor.

Going into the building, Miwa disappears when the door closes behind Tobio. Hinata was at the desk, taking in calls and setting up appointments. Yachi looked nicely dressed up, business-casual, and had small luggage as well as a signature brand bag. Yamaguchi was making conversation with his customer while Tsukishima was on his laptop, clicking the keyboard, mouse, obviously editing for the website. 

“Oi, Tobio!” Hinata called, waving his hand to motion for the dark-haired man to walk to the counter. He raised his brow in question, Hinata answered, “How’s Miyu? Is she okay? How’d she looked on her first day of school? I was only able to braid her hair-”

“Shouyou,” Yachi’s voice chimed in, catching the attention of both males, “One question at a time. I’m sure Miyu was nervous, anyone would if they had to transfer schools.” 

Tobio nodded, “I promised her by the end of the week, if she doesn’t like it, we can order junk food and desserts.” He points to Hinata, “You’re paying.” 

Hinata squawked, “What?! Why am I paying?!” 

“Cause Miyu said that during your time together with Kenma, she overheard you say that you’re going to shove your appointments on me so you can go get fucked. Mind you, she didn’t say the last part, but I knew what you’re thinking.” Tobio reveals, causing Yachi to narrow her eyes. 

“Shouyou…” Yachi spoke in a warning tone. 

He yelped when the blonde woman slammed her fist on the counter, having the appointment book shake along with the bowl of candies and container of pens. “Have you been not taking your medication again?” 

“I have! Tadashi even sees me take it, ask him!” Hinata yelps, leaning back when the blonde girl glares daggers at him. 

“Then why are you unfairly shoving your appointments onto Tobio? He’s busy too, y’know! You should at least consult us about it if you’re going to change the schedule!” She barked, a clear point for Tobio and zero for Hinata.

“I was going to tell you about it! The reason...is, well, uhm…” Hinata started to become shy, chuckling to himself like a madman, unable to finish it, bright pink on his face. “Eheh, Kenma proposed and he’s taking me to Rio, Brazil.” 

Yachi and Tobio’s eyes widened. 

“When did this happen?!” Yachi pointed an accusing finger at him, “When we’re you going to tell us? Who’s the wedding planner?!”

“Hitoka, chi-” She glared at Hinata, waiting for him to finish that word and he immediately begins to rearrange his sentence, “I-I mean, Kenma doesn’t want a big wedding. I agreed on it too, so we both talked and we’ll be going to Rio for our honeymoon, making so much love that we forget that he’s the head of...an organization, I’m completely not messed up in the brain and we’ll most likely adopt.” He smiles at the plan, giggling just thinking about it. 

“That’s planned. Looks like you got your life together and pushed about three weeks’ worth of work on us.” Tobio replied, he went around the counter, messing up Hinata’s hair as they both grinned, “Congrats, you ass. You better pay up and bring Miyu a cool gift.”

“That’s the plan!”

Yachi joined in, hugging them tightly. “Next time, address us about it so we can set up a proper time and schedule rather than bringing this to us on surprise.” Yachi lets go and flicks Hinata’s forehead. 

“Hey, hey, proposals are supposed to be surprising, Hitoka!” 

“He’s got a point.” Tobio added. 

“Oh shush.” Glancing at her watch, she kissed them both on the cheek and announced herself to be leaving to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, who in turn wished her luck on the meeting. 

“Make sure to give Miyu the biggest hug for me when she comes home, bye you guys!” Closing the door, the rest turned back to what they were doing. 

“So when are you leaving?” Tobio asked, his hand leaning against the desk. 

“Mmm, four days from now. I think Friday.” 

Tobio groaned, “You pushing all the work on me?” 

Hinata shook his head, “F’course not! I’m not cruel. I gave my night appointments to you, the afternoons for Tadashi, and the mornings for Kei.”

The ravenete scoffed, “Kei hates mornings.”

“Exactly!” The redhead smiled. “I chose the customers for you! Don’t you guys worry! A few of my appointments are regulars of mine. I know how you usually like some of your customers that don’t keep much conversation, but they are nice people! I think you’ll like’em!”

“Whatever, I got an appointment in an hour. Wanna grab brunch?” 

“Mmm, I’d love to, Tobes, but I promised Magpie that I won't abuse my power’ of being a boss.” Sighing with mock sadness, Hinata draped his upper body among the countertop. “Though, rice with spam, sunny side up egg and deep-fried pork sounds hella nice-”

“Yeah, I’m going, shut up. Oi, Tadashi, Kei, anything you want? S’on me.”

“Fried chicken with rice and spicy mayo fries...Oh! And a choco milkshake, please!” Tadashi called out, eyes still focused on his customer. 

“Kei?” Tobio turned to the blond who’s been typing away. 

“Hm, white mocha, two shots of espresso. N’ salmon and fried chicken bento box. Don’t forget about the yogurt and str-”

Tobio waved off, “Strawberry shortcake, yes, yes, I won’t forget.” He announced his leave and went to the café that was only a few stores down. 

Miwa walks beside him, dead blue-eyes, judgmental and hateful have and will always stare Tobio down. She says nothing as she only walks beside him, no word or even a phantom breath. 

Entering the store, he said his orders and paid the cashier. While he got the drinks in only a few minutes, he drank his coffee, when he started to hear a familiar voice, non-physically bodied but auditory. 

**“Miyu will be fine in your hands, my boy. You have to not worry about your sister. She’s only concerned about her child. You would be too if someone were to care for the girl if you were away.”**

There are two voices Tobio now hears. One ‘bodied’ hallucination, and an auditory hallucination. 

Miwa, his dead sister, obviously being the visual/auditory and his grandfather being the disembodied auditory. 

Tobio much preferred his grandfather. He was nice, realistic but he kept a positive look on life. Tobio doesn’t hear much of his grandfather’s auditory voice, rather being periods of time where can talk for an entire day and then be gone for months. Before Tobio was given away, he believes he spent time at a very early age, being taken care of by his grandfather, when his parents were arguing, fighting about Tobio. His grandfather always soothed him, saying nice things, being caring that a parent should be and should show to their family. Where Miwa was not able to remember their biological parents, Tobio remembered every second, down to almost every detail of it. It wasn’t hard to recall the arguments, the crying, the pain of his mother and father that wanted to keep him but give him away for his safety and theirs. There was a time in his life, where his parents were chillingly and unbearably quiet, mumbling words to each other and Tobio. He knew that his grandfather had died in the crossfire of the gang war. 

Then all Tobio remembered was drinking milk, sleeping for what felt like forever, and he wakes up in an unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar people and children. 

His parents had left him at an orphanage. 

Then he grew up, leaving and being brought back multiple times. The next thing he knows he’s at a psychiatric hospital for four months then comes back to another place where he has foster parents and siblings, skipping school, meeting someone he came to adore, and devote his life to; Tobio’s life was messy. 

Blinking, he heard his number be called, finished his coffee, threw it out, and picked up the bag, heading back to the parlor. When Tobio entered the parlor, he distributed the orders, leaving Tsukishima both his own and Yamaguchi’s. Since he has an appointment in about thirty-minutes, he decides to spend his time up in the studio. Only getting a sandwich, he gobbled that shit up, leaving to spend his time staring at the high ceiling on the couch. 

During this time, he’s been trying to tune out Miwa, who’d been pacing back and forth behind the couch. 

“Tobio, you need to do something. Don’t kill yourself, even no matter how much you should, yet it’d be an easier punishment than suffering,” She mutters the second part, “You need to try not to die. Tell Sugawara that you refuse the offer of being-being bait to that god-complex, reckless, shit.” She continues, “You can always tell them, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi, to flee Japan. You got the money, Yachi’s got the resources, Hinata’s got the connections, Yamaguchi knows places outside of Japan and Tsukishima can-”

For a very long time, Tobio speaks back to his dead sister. “It won’t work, Miwa. Hisashi won’t stop wreaking havoc on the districts until everyone bows down to him and follows his beliefs.”

Miwa, the hallucination, raises her brows and slams her hands on the arm of the couch, dull eyes mirroring the same eyes. She leans close, “You speak. After three damned years, you finally speak to your lovely older sister.” She hisses, “You said Hisashi’s beliefs are stupid.” 

Unfazed, he replies, “But he’s not. He’s a damned sociopath that is too charming with looks and words. He finds ways to word what you want to hear while placing his point across subtly in it. I’m being bait.” 

She hits the arm of the couch, huffing and trailing her hands through the sides of her hair, trying to calm down. “You...are so stubborn. You want to die with him. You son of a bitch! How fuckin’ dare you!” Stomping her feet and screeching, “You’re going to not only traumatize my daughter but you’re going to leave her when you promised you’ll build the family we’ll have left! You goddamn asshole!” 

Tobio sighs, turning to face the cushions of the couch, bringing his knees to his stomach and his hands warmed together near his face. He hears and listens to Miwa, spouting curses at him, damning him, for his selfishness and his lack of change. 

“You never changed! Kageyama Tobio, you are by far the maddest, cruelest, person alive! You always hurt everyone around you, not caring about what they think or what they expect from you cause they believe you changed!” She barks out a bitter laugh, “ _Bullshit_ . Utter fuckin’ bullshit. You, Tobio, my spoiled little brother, will rot in hell! I’ll make sure of that-You better fuckin rethink this suicidal plan of yours cause if you don’t I’ll have your head banging against the walls until there’s white! Are you listening to me?! Tobio, I’m talking to you! Tobio! Tobio! _To_ -”

“- _bio_. Tobio you-” The dark-male violently flinches at the sudden contact of his shoulder. He quickly turns to the person, expecting Miwa to have successfully made contact, instead, Tobio is relieved to see Tsukishima. The blond raises a brow, narrowing his eyes. 

“Are you good?” 

Tobio blinked owlishly, gulping down his built fear and adrenaline. “Y-Yeah, I’m good.”

Tsukishima was always one to call out someone’s lies, scanning Tobio in disbelief, he let it slide, “...Good. Cause the shrimp told me to come get you when you weren’t answering your texts. Did you not charge your phone again?”

Tobio pulls out his phone from his pocket and checks that it is charged, but is silent. “Oh, it's silent. Sorry.” 

Tsukishima sighed, “Whatever. Get down there, your appointment is waiting.”

Tobio shrugged. The blond rolls his eyes, before he can leave Tobio reaches out and tugs on the hem of Tsukishima’s. He turned to Tobio, “What is it, King?” 

“Thanks…” 

Narrowing his eyes, Tsukishima swatted his hand away, “Just get back to work.” 

\--------------------------

\--------------------------

  
  


Tobio waited outside the gates, a dark blue-zipped hoodie and a black jean jacket with small pins and a white imprint of crows flying around the jacket. He was able to finish two long appointments taking up most of the day. When it was a quarter to six, he charged the last appointment and decided to head to pick up Miyu. Now, he was looking at numerous messages. The group chat seemed to be quiet...but Atsumu and Sugawara-senpai were not. They were mostly blowing up his phone, talking about...something that Tobio didn’t seem to keep track of because they kept blowing up his phone with message upon message. That is until Akaashi kicked them both out and finally texted ‘peace and quiet. Enjoy your night, Tobio-kun.’ 

Tobio replied and sent the text, hearing Miyu’s voice, he pocketed his phone and looked at a few of the kids that had been leaving from after-school classes or practice. 

Miyu ran to him, a wide smile on her face and she looked up to him with bright eyes, “Hi, Tobio-jisan.” Immediately holding his hand and giving it a tight squeeze. 

“Hey, Songbird. I take it the first day was good?”

“Good? It was awesome! The kids in my class are soo nice!” She drawled out, they both started to walk to the parlor. She babbled about her day, saying that she joined the volleyball club and starts practice tomorrow. Miyu talked to her teachers about the after-school class and set up a schedule with them to join the class when there is no practice, that being Monday and Wednesday. For the rest, she will continue with volleyball practice. 

“And the after-school cram class students welcomed me so nicely! I thought I’d be left out cause I’m the youngest there, but I wasn’t! Even the teacher was nice and I was able to learn more stuff about English and Japanese literature! Tobio-jisan, instead of junk food can you buy me books?! But…I do want the dessert if that’s alright.” 

“Books sound good. And dessert, we can get it on Friday, Shouyou will be paying because he wants to have a ‘goodbye’ gift. He’ll come back in a month.” 

Miyu has a small skip to her step, “'Cause Sun-jisan is getting engaged right? To Pie-jisan?” 

“Yes, he is.” He stops for a moment and says, “Did you overhear Shouyou say this or did he tell you?” 

Miyu hummed, “I...may have heard it upon an A and B conversation.” 

Stepping into the establishment, Tobio said sternly, “Miyu, you know eavesdropping is rude. Especially when the conversation is not including you or when the other people aren’t aware that you heard them. Be sure to be kind and ignore it unless they ask you to join the conversation, okay? Cause then you’ll hear information that you shouldn’t hear.” 

Miyu pouted, puffed up cheeks as she looked down with guilt. “I’m sorry, Tobio-jisan. I won’t do it again.” 

Walking close to the breakroom, he opens the door and sees Sugawara sitting down on a swivel chair, Akaashi sitting at the side of the table. He patted her backpack, “Good, good. How about you stay upstairs and do your homework?” 

“Okay!” Miyu said her greetings to her uncles, who smiled nicely at her as she closed the door behind her. 

Tobio glanced at both of them. “Why’re you here?” 

Akaashi pushed his glasses up, ocean-green becoming steel as they peered in Tobio. “Sugawara-san has said that you’ve thought about the offer. Saying that without letting him finish, you abruptly interrupted him and said ‘Yes’ in a heartbeat.” Turning to him thanks to the swivel chair, he continued to analyze Tobio’s thinking, “Were you even thinking about the lives that will be affected if this goes wrong?” 

Tobio sighed deeply, “Akaashi-senpai, I’m aware of the consequences. I know what I’m doing, I know what you’re planning to do, and I’m very much confident that it won’t go wrong.” 

Sugawara used his feet to drag the wheeled chair, “Tobio, we need to have a meeting with the rest of the leaders about this plan. Not only will the head of the mafias be there, but the police will be too. Hisashi has one of the most powerful syndicates in all of Japan at his fingertips, our men have been spread around to take some of the radicals out, rescue the hostages, and gather more information for the police. He refuses to talk to any of us and he’ll only cooperate if he talks to you.” Sugawara watches Tobio’s stiff movements, seeing him go to the door leading upstairs. “We know what happened between the two of you and as your senpais who helped and guided you, we only want to confirm your decision cause this’ll be a dangerous feat to accomplish.” 

Tobio robotically turned to them, dark abyss-like ocean blue eyes swarming with negative emotions, he says, “In the end, I won’t have a choice. Hisashi will never stop until he rules. He will never stop until those who rebel against him have either _submitted_ to him or end up _dead_ because of him. If having me dangling on a rope lulls him to his death, bringing us both down,” Tobio turned back, opening the door, “then so be it. If God needs to die, then so does the _King_.” 

Sugawara shot up. “Tobio, wait, where are you going?” 

Without turning to them, “I need to be with Miyu right now. She’s really happy that the first day of school turned out to be good and I’d like to hear about it. I apologize for having you come here and expect me to refuse, but you are welcome to come upstairs and have hot cocoa, or leave.” 

Tobio leaves the door open, yet hears no footsteps behind. 

  
  


\--------------

\-------------- 

  
  


The two mafia members watch Kageyama leave the door open for them, their decision of either staying or leaving waits upon them. Sugawara sighed deeply, massaging his temples. Akaashi stared at his hands and turned to the other man. 

“Sugawara-san. Have we not done a good job at helping Tobio?” 

“We have done a great job, each of us helping him and guiding him to the right path.” He drops his hands to his hips, glancing at the stairway for a possibility that Kageyama can come downstairs to talk to them about it. “It’s always been up to Tobio for him to open up about how he feels about this topic regarding Hisashi. He’s become healthier, no longer hurting himself by suppressing his emotions anymore. But when it comes to Hisashi…”

“It’s like he reverts to his old self.” Akaashi finishes. 

The grey-haired man nods. “He becomes so...Closed-off, hard to read even. You saw him right?” 

“It’s like Tobio-kun shut himself off and it's like another part of him that dwells inside resurfaced. I knew Tachi Hisashi was a powerful, corrupt man, but to groom a sixteen-year-old...” Akaashi’s eyes darken, disgust rising in his throat, “To believe in a toxic, obsessive, love, along to teach Tobio-kun torture to prove devotion. Tachi is utter garbage.” 

Sugawara sat down beside Akaashi. “Did you listen to Tobio? _‘If God needs to die, then so does the King?’_ Do you think Tobio still wants to die with Hisashi?” 

It became silent between. They both knew the answer. 

Akaashi shook his head. “We, including Atsumu-kun, will do everything to prevent that. We, as his senpais, have broken the trash mindset of Tachi’s in his head. The mind takes longer to heal, and Tobio has proven himself to be healed from Tachi’s poison.”

Sugawara stared at Akaashi.

“What is it, Sugawara-san?”

“How many of those dramatic novels are you reading, Akaashi?” 

The raven-head’s eyes landed elsewhere, avoiding the mischief gaze of his friend. “That’s none of your business, Sugawara-san.”

“Did you read the one I recommended? Was it good?” The grey-haired man acted giddy, smiling when Akaashi turned to the side, crossing his arms. 

“...It has a very interesting plot and reliable characters.”

“Ha! I knew it. I’m great. All right, Akaashi,” The dark-haired male turned back around, paying attention to Sugawara, “If we’re going to protect Tobio, we gotta find a way for him to not be followed, unlike last time. One of Hisashi’s lower men was found dead and Tobio was around the area most likely at the time. That means Hisashi has an idea of where Tobio can be, which means-”

“More of his men will be coming here. We should report it to the heads of our syndicates. Though, what will we do about Airi-san? Shouldn’t she be protected too?” 

Sugawara finger gunned him, answering, “Atsumu said they’ve taken care of Airi-san’s safety. According to Airi-san, she had a long-time friend in the garden club that gifted Tobio his phone, that old-time friend being the previous Oyabun (Leader of Clan) of Inarizaki.” 

Akaashi let out a sound of awe. “Airi-san knew Kita-san’s grandmother?” 

“Best part, they were ‘besties’ quotes Atsumu.” Sugawara air quoted, letting out a snicker at the convenience. 

Akaashi let out his chuckle. “Tobio-kun has connections all over and he’s oblivious to it.” 

Sugawara drew out a dramatic sigh, laying his torso and head on the table. “Three senpais from different syndicates, his adoptive grandmother being ‘besties’ with one of the greatest Oyabuns.” 

Akaashi continues, “Not to mention his cousin from Airi-san’s husband’s side, Sakusa Kiyoomi is one of the greatest _Wakagashiras_ (second in command) in all of Japan. Adding to that, Tobio-kun’s grandfather, Kageyama Kazuyo, went down as a legendary _Shategashira_ (first lieutenant) in the fight between Shiratorizawa and Mizuchi.” 

Sugawara lifted his head. “I can understand why Mizuchi was targeting the Kageyama family, it was obvious; Kazuyo-san visited Tobio and according to his memories, Kazuyo-san would take Tobio to his own little home when his parents were at each other’s throats and they’d play volleyball and have done art ranging from traditional to modern.” 

“But the meeting with Tachi-san three years ago, he said almost the same phrase Tobio had said. _‘Once God is dead, the King will rise.’_ Yet, Tobio said ‘If God needs to die, then so does the King.’ Both of them contradict each other, meaning several explanations.” Akaashi fiddled with his fingers, massaging his knuckles nervously while many thoughts of paths crossed his mind. 

Sugawara looked up the dimly-lit staircase, eyebrows drawn together. “Oh, Tobio. What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

\---------

\---------

“You know I do this because I only want the best for you, my love.” A man in his early twenties, with brunette hair and green eyes, warm Tobio’s own cold blue eyes. Having the man clean off Tobio’s hands with a damp rag, the man continues, “Everything you’ve done, proves your devotion. As I have the world at my fingertips,” The brunet places down the rag and with his other, rakes his calloused hand in Tobio’s hair, then proceeds to cup his cheek, “You will rule and have everyone bow down to you. Your reputation precedes you, though young, Tobio, my darling,” The brunet comes close, his lips chapped and a scar running across the cupid’s bow down to his chin, “You have mortals fear you in even the utterance of your pseudonym.” Pressing his lips against Tobio’s forehead, his acid-like toxic green eyes smile cruelly, looking down at him “If I am God, then you have been chosen by Heaven to take control.” 

Tobio’s dead ocean eyes focus his gaze on the victim, refusing to meet the other’s green orbs. 

The brunet laughs. 

“You will never leave **me** , as I will never leave **you**. The Red Strings of Fate has brought us together, bonding and sealing our eternity.” A cracked grin, pulling back his unhinged urges as light fingertips trace Tobio’s features, hooking his finger underneath the younger’s chin to tilt his head up, “We’ll always find a way back to each other,” Tobio only glances up at the man, immediately a flash of bright life; fear, when he looks away, the stare of Tachi Hisashi, the crazed look in his eyes swimming with insanity spiraling down to the endless hunger of power, “If it means rotting in hell, then we go down together. Wouldn’t you agree, my dear?”

The left hip bone of Tobio’s skin itches, **burns** , as the small tattoo of a crown, several Aconite flowers, and Lilies of the Valleys trail around the crown, a thorny vine with the Wolf’s Bane flower starting then ending with several deadly lilies of the valleys; the Innocent Killer. To top off was a bleeding water dragon, slithering around the black inked art and centered on the top of the crown, black blood dripping down the crown. 

It **burns**. 

As well as Tobio’s emotions towards the man he considered his first ‘love’. 

Tobio speaks, his dull eyes focus on the panting man, bloodied, tortured, sobbing, and on the brink of death caused by Tobio’s own hands, he says raspy and tired, “If we burn, we burn **_together_ **.” 

\------------

\-----------

Tsukishima and Miyu had been in the kitchen, Miyu writing down the answers to her homework diligently as she multitasks with the blond, telling him about her day and the new activities she joined. The blond man listened intently, adding an ‘Mmm’, or his comment about Miyu’s schooling and newfound friends. Tobio had been on the couch, nestled in a nest of warm fluffy blankets and hugging the weasel Miyu had given him. Miyu believed that Tobio had a headache, he usually does have a headache but it was faint, and most importantly, it was caused by the stress of thinking too much. He mumbled, quietly and with a slight slurring of his words. 

Back in the kitchen, Miyu finished her thoughts and story of today in school. 

“I want to do singing classes. I miss it.” Miyu said, scribbling down the answers, unlike the other students in her class who wrote neatly, her writing was messy, borderline chicken scratch, and the very few who could read it was Tobio and Hinata. She says ‘My mind thinks so fast it’s frustrating to keep up with its writing.’ 

Tsukishima replied, “Then consult Tobio about it. I’m sure he’d register classes for you. Although, you’d be very busy. After school cram classes, volleyball, vocals. You’re very busy for a seven-year-old.” He shimmied the pan, flipping the stir-fry vegetables. 

Miyu got quiet, “I’unno. I wanna be here with Tobio-jisan, but he says I should be a kid and enjoy what I want to do. I wanna do lot’sa stuff, but…” 

“But?”

“I don’t want Tobio-jisan to think I’m being busy cause I don’t wanna spend time with him. I wanna spend lot’sa time with him, but I don’t want his advice to go to waste.” She stopped writing, pouting, “I don’t want Tobio-jisan to be alone.” 

Tsukishima stared at the pan, using the wooden spoon to stir the contents of the pan. A few seconds later, he turned off the stove, placing the spoon down and turning to Miyu, walking to her and laying his hand on her head. 

“Tobio isn’t alone.” He says. “He has us and has plenty of people who love and care about him, you included.” 

“Then...why does he, mmm, seem so sad?” 

Tsukishima’s fingers twitch, dropping his hand from her head to his side. 

“Tobio...Is complicated. He’s been through a lot that he needs time to piece himself together, whether it be months or years, it takes time to heal.” 

Miyu blinked at her homework, looking up to her uncle, “Heal...the mind?” 

“Yes. The mind takes longer to heal than physical injuries, bluebird. But, he is healing, whether it be slow, every day he finds happiness in people and things he does.” He pinches Miyu’s cheek, “He finds happiness with you. And as much as you love him, he loves you greater than that.”

Letting go, Miyu rubs her cheek, heads back down to her homework, “That’s ginormous love then.”

He huffs a chuckle, “Yes, very. Do your homework later, you need to eat dinner. Any homework you didn’t finish can be done early in the morning. After dinner, you take a bath and head straight to bed.” 

She nods and closes her books, shoving them in her bag, and hops down from the chair, the pattering of her feet against the wooden tile silence once she reaches the carpet. Watching Tobio stare with tired eyes at the television screen, she interrupts it by crouching in front of him, her eyes meeting his. Tilting her head, she notices how he didn’t blink or react. He stares through her. 

His hand peaks through the blanket, holding the plush weasel and she gently lays her hand on his. His hands were cold while hers were warm and she mutters, “Tobio-jisan. Can you wake up, please?” 

He stares. 

She frowns, moving her hand and her small chubby hand touches his cheek, “Tobio-jisan. Ji-san.” 

He stares. 

Miyu has a lump in her throat, feelings of anxiousness, and rushing fear as he says nothing, not even breathing. Her eyes begin to water and hiccups, pulling away from the plush and throwing it to the side, she climbs into space where the plush was and wraps her arms around his torso, sniffing as she says, ‘wake up, please wake up.’ 

Like before, Miyu witnesses another one of Tobio’s episodes. This kind was the worst. 

Where her uncle can be mellow and reserved, his episodes consisted of nightmares -thrashing around, clenched jaw, shut tight eyes, and waking up with dark bags under his eyes- to staring at and through things, like a statue. 

Tobio was trapped in his mind. 

And sometimes he can’t get out of it.

Miyu never liked hurting her uncle. She loves Tobio, he was her favorite uncle. But when she wants him back, she pinches his hand that she held, adding another set of small crescent marks on the back of his hand. Holding her sobs in, she pinched, tight as she can, praying.

Tobio feels a sharp stinging. 

Miyu drew blood again. 

And then, Tobio breathed sharply. Being brought back to reality, he immediately sat up, taking his hand back and seeing the marks on his hand. Looking down, he sees his niece. Silent tears falling and lunge herself into an embrace for Tobio.

“Miyu…?” His arm wraps around her, confused and worried when she buries her face into his chest. 

Tsukishima appears, analyzing the scene. He thinks for a second, and annoyance burns in his chest. He knew Tobio was acting spacey, so he rested on the couch. But Tsukishima was busy with Miyu’s story and cooking so he forgot to check upon him. But if this led to Miyu crying, Tsukishima concluded;

Tobio didn’t take his meds. 

“Miyu, come here.” Tsukishima called out. 

“No!” She shouts, muffled in Tobio’s chest. 

“What’s going on? Songbird, why’re you crying?” Miyu shook her head, hugging him closer as she began to sob. 

Tsukishima inhaled slowly, irritation building because of Tobio’s rebelliousness against the medication, “Miyu-”

She shakes her head again, leaning away to speak loud and clearly, “No! I need to be with Ji-san! He needs me! I can’t, I-I need to be with him!” 

Tsukishima’s head clicks. He walks to her and sits beside her, placing his hand on her back, “Miyu, I’ll keep your Ji-san safe. There’s no need to be worried because I can help him. You trust me to help Tobio, right?” A voice so caringly low and soft when he assures her. 

She sniffs, nodding slowly.

“Then let me help him. I’m going to call Tadashi and you can spend time with him and Terushima. Remember Terushima? He gave you a haircut and helped you with your hair on your birthday. Remember that?”

“B-But, Ji-san’s gonna be alone.” She whines. 

“He won’t be alone, he has me. There’s no need to worry anymore. How about you bring extra clothes and your toothbrush too?”

“M’spend the night with Stars-jisan?” She mutters. 

He brushes her hair with his long fingers, “Just for tonight. Tobio and I will pick you up after school and we can go get ice cream or cake, okay?” 

She keeps one hand tight on Tobio’s sweater, she brings a shaky hand towards Tsukishima and has her pinky out, “P-promise you’ll watch over Ji-san tonight. Y-You have too.” She demanded. 

The blond intertwines his finger with her small one, “I promise.”

“Say it! You have to say the whole thing or it won’t mean anything!” 

Tsukishima holds in a snicker, the demanding tone very similar to Tobio’s, “I promise I’ll watch over Tobio tonight. I will.” 

Miyu kissed her thumb and expected Tsukshima to do the same. She pouted when he gave her a deadpan look. 

“You have to!” 

“Yes, yes, bluebird.” He pecked his thumb and she let go, returning to hug Tobio. 

“I’m going to call Tadashi. He’s still with Terushima in the area, so I’m sure I’ll catch him before he leaves for Johzenji.” Tsukishima leaves the two Kageyamas to get his phone and call up his best friend. 

Tobio was dumbfounded. “Miyu, why’re you crying?” He asks with worry, coating his gentle voice, “Did something happen?” 

She shrugs. 

“Miyu, what aren’t you telling me?” 

She shakes her head while her shoulders begin to tremble, hugging him so close as if he’ll disappear or go back to the mind, returning to either nightmares or a statue-like stage. It was obvious that if she were to talk, she’d bawl her eyes out. Moving her to his lap, he returned her embrace, his leaner, broader figure covering her to shield his child. 

“You know I’ll always be here for you, you know that right?” Tobio mutters, his cheek resting against her head. 

She nods. 

Tobio leans back to see her face, eyes downcast and puffy. He uses his thumb to wipe away the tears continuing to stream down her face. “And you know you can tell me whatever is bothering you, right?” 

She nods with slight hesitance. 

He cradles her so carefully but with a tight hold, shielding her to protect, devotion and affection in his eyes, and acts like he first held her in his arms. “I love you so much, Miyu. You are loved and people care for you so, so, so much.”

“I know.” She mumbles. 

“Then know that you are my pride and joy.” His hand pets her hair, feeling her nuzzle in the crook of his neck. 

Miyu clutches onto him, wanting to never let go of the blood she has left. 

After all, blood has always been thicker than water. 

(But that doesn’t mean water can’t mix.)

\----

\----

Miyu said her farewell to her uncles, leaving with two bags, her school bag and the other for her clothes. Terushima was in the car and Yamaguchi sent Tsukishima a look of concern. The blond returns the look, both understanding, it’s Tobio. When Tsukshima watches the car leave with his best friend and niece in tow, he closes up the shop and goes back upstairs. 

Tobio is curled up back on the couch, blankets layering him. Tsukishima grabs the end of the blanket and pulls it off of the raven-head, who hisses at the sudden chill. 

“Take your fuckin meds, Tobio.” 

“Fuck off, I don’t need it.” Tobio gets up and is about to go to their comfort room, the one with the bunks beds and air mattress that feels lonely without the rest of their group now leaving to do their own business. The blond grabs Tobio’s shoulder, having him whip around as they both glare in irritation. 

“You had an episode. Miyu witnessed you have an episode.” Tsukishima states, the words he says next cutting into Tobio, “And I don’t think that today was the first time she has lived through and taken care of you.”

Tobio scowls, “What’re you talking about?” 

“She’s smart. Miyu shouldn’t be worrying about things that she hasn’t had a total grasp on, trust me, when she learns and finds more about you and us, about what the group goes through, what you go through daily, you bet your ass that Miyu will no longer be a child, she’ll be growing up too fast, dropping clubs to stay here with you and have her feel like she needs to take care of you. Let me tell you something, Tobio. Miyu knows what to do, the implication of ‘I need to be with you so he won’t be lonely.’” 

Tobio scowls deeper. 

Tsukishima tightens his clutch on the other’s shoulders, “I don’t think that means what a child should mean. I think Miyu needs to be by your side to ground you. She knows you’re ‘sad’ but she doesn’t know that your stage of depression borders on the extreme. Don’t think we,” He emphasizes about him and their other best friends, “See you how miserable you are when you get up, looking so dead and so tired.” 

Tobio violently shrugs Tsukishima’s hands, but the blond holds onto his biceps, nails digging into his sweater, forcing Tobio to stay in one place and face him. 

“You don’t even tell the truth to your therapist. Most of them transfer you to another because you refuse to open up and cooperate.” Tobio looks away, brow twitching and swallowing the frog in his throat. “I know professionals have not been trustworthy or respectful in the past, but Tadashi and Hitoka hand picked them, each and every one, they searched all of Japan, hell, Sugawara and Akaashi joined to find therapists and psychiatrists from almost around the world to help you!” 

Tobio’s fringe covers his eyes, a look dark and desperate to leave this argument. 

“Miyu is smart. She knows how to help you break out of your episodes. A child who’s not even a _preteen_ has a better understanding of breaking your trance and grounding you. Don’t you see what she does?” The blond is stern, not raising his voice but keeping it in a vexatious tone. “Miyu cannot be a child and a _caretaker_.” 

Tobio shoves him off, the blond stumbling back a bit. “You don’t think I fucking know that?! Every time I visit Miyu, she sees me like I created the damn world! She looks at me with-with adoration and love and-and I _can’t_ because when I leave her room after reading a story, I know she’s half-awake, wanting me to stay with her so I won’t wake up the entire house with my night terrors! I-I see how she looks so guilty when she does something because she always looks at the marks on my hands she caused to help me wake up-You don’t think I fucking know that?! I take my medication, Kei! I have taken it because Miyu is _here_ and I don’t wan-want to fuck everything up like I always-always do.” Tobio stutters thus letting out pants, shoulders dropping. His voice heavy and gruffly tired, “I have taken my medication because Miyu watches me, my every move because that’s how she looks at Airi-san when Airi-san isn’t herself.” Tobio runs his hands through his hair, gripping it as his eyes glower down at the floor. “I refuse to give Miyu away, but I know she has family that will take better care of her than I can. But…” His voice cracks, hands dropping ocean blue eyes glossed with oncoming waves, a breath of prayer, _“She’s all I have left to live.”_

And with his quiet words, his unturned belief, and depressing confession, he collapses. Every emotion becomes stronger like each wave crashing onto the shore, a storm cast upon to violent hurricanes and tsunamis wrecking what had been built, a belief set in stone and carved while the water leaves it untouched, clean, and unharmed. 

Tobio stated his truth; Miyu is the reason why Tobio is walking and breathing. He has become so attached that he’s hurting himself and Miyu in the process. And thus, the cycle repeated, instead of before where love was used for manipulation, obsessive, and forcefully dreadful, this was foreign and pure, familial and in need of saving. Though what had held in common, is that Tobio is still unhealthy and his devotion is overwhelmingly dependent and hurtful in both parties. 

His breathing quickened, shallow, and coughs. His hands grip his hair, shielding himself. Tsukishima was already by his side, assuring Tobio and grounding him. 

He pulls away at Tobio’s hands to remove his fingers pulling at his hair. “Hey, hey. Tobio, look at me. You feel that?” Tsukishima held Tobio’s hand. “That’s my hand, I’m squeezing your hand. Can you squeeze back?” 

Tobio weakly grasps onto the blond’s hand, fingers twitching nevertheless, squeezes back. 

Tsukishima holds Tobio’s hands, “Good, good. Can you hear me? Focus on me, nothing else. Breathe with me.” He inhales, holding for four seconds, and exhales out through his mouth for four seconds. Tobio stutters his breath, yet he’s holding onto Tsukishima’s hand. “Breath with me, Tobio. Focus on me and nothing else.” He ordered, breathing in, then out. Tobio mirrors him after he tries calming himself down. They both inhale and exhale, the exercise steadying Tobio. 

Calming him, Tobio falls into Tsukishima’s chest, shaking as he holds in the disgusting sobs and pitiful cries. 

It was quiet between them, silent in the studio. 

For a long time, Tobio opens up about his truth. Like the world and life itself, the truth is cruel, capricious, yet purely honest. 

“I don’t know what to do, Kei.” Tobio whimpers, sniffing as he was upset at himself. 

“We’ll find a way, Tobio. You need to stop being so stubborn though, it’s annoying as hell.”

“Fuck you.”

Tsukishima snorts. “Not today, Tobio. Not today.”

“You’re a fucking asshole.”

“And you’re frustratingly bratty. We all have flaws, Tobio.”

Tobio shuffled closer to Kei. He buries himself as tears start to stain Kei’s hoodie. 

“It doesn’t mean we should hate ourselves and believe we can’t be saved.” 

\-----------

\----------- 

  
  


As it was already ten o’clock, Tobio received a call from Tadashi. Tsukishima and Tobio were in the comfort room, nesting on the air mattress with bundles of pillows and blankets. They were watching a movie, one of Hinata and Yachi's favorites, ‘Mean Girls’ and ‘Heathers’. Both men were criticizing and making comments until they got a call. 

Tobio picked up the phone. “Tadashi-”

“Ji-san!” 

Tobio immediately flinches, holding the phone inches away from his face, Miyu then shouting an apology on the other end. 

“Are you okay now? Did Moon-jisan take care of you? Did you eat? Drink water? Ji-san, did you-” 

Tobio cuts her off, his tone of voice changing to when his niece is around, acting panicky or nervous, “Songbird.”  
  
Miyu shuts up. 

“I’m doing better. Kei has taken care of more and I’m feeling good now.”  
  
“Good! Don’t pick me up tomorrow!” 

His heart cracks, “W-Why not?”

“Cause I want you to rest! I don’t want you to over e-exert yourself when you should be resting. I’m gonna go home right after school!” 

His heart warms, the crack sealed quickly by her words of concern. “Songbird, you have volleyball practice, don’t you? Isn’t it the tryouts tomorrow?” 

“I won’t go!” 

Tobio frowns. “Miyu, don’t stop your hobbies because of me. You’re only seven-years-old and you shouldn’t be acting like my guardian. I assure you, there are plenty of people who can help me. Your only focus is enjoying your childhood. I don’t want most of your time as a child to be taking care of an old man like me.”  
  
There was a sad whine in the phone. 

Tobio sighs. “I’m not saying I don’t appreciate what you’ve been doing for me to help me, but Miyu…” His fingers fiddle with the hem of the soft blanket, “I am your guardian, your parent. It's my job to look after and care for you, I don’t want you to grow up so fast and regret what you could’ve done when you were young. So, Songbird, please, please, understand that I love you and I love you for caring about me. And I want you to do what children should be doing. Okay?” 

There was a subtle shifting. 

“I can’t see you nodding, Songbird.”   
  
“Oh...Yes, Tobio-jisan. I understand perfectly.”   
  
“It’s late, you have to get up early for school. Make sure you brush your teeth and have Tadashi or Terushima read you a story or play that music you always listen to. No snacks before bed, you’ll get a tummyache in the morning.”   
  
“Yes, Ji-san.”   
  
“And during break in school, make sure to call any of us, any of your guardians, even if it means Kiyoomi to pick you up after school cram classes or volleyball practice. We’ll talk more soon, okay?” Tobio fathered, unknown at the soft gaze of the man right next to Tobio. 

“Okay...Good night, Tobio-jisan. I love you lots and lots.”  
  
“I love you lots and lots too, Songbird.”   
  
“Ohoh, can you pass the phone to Moon-jisan, I wanna thank him.” 

Tobio blinked, cracking a tiny smile and he nudged his phone to Tsukishima’s shoulder. The blond took it and put it near his ear. 

Miyu says, “Moon-jisan! Thank you so much! Be sure to protect Ji-san from the scary nightmares, he likes being hugged lots and lots! Hug him tight and hold his hand if you could! And-and, protect him in the morning! Oh, I gotta go, good night, Moon-jisan! Love you!” She hangs up before he can even say anything.

Tsukishima was quiet during her entire babbling and gave the phone back to Tobio. Tobio places the phone next to the wall where it continues to charge. Going underneath the blankets, they both watch the movie on the television mounted on the wall. 

It was nice and quiet, besides the voices on the screen. 

Tobio shuffles closer to Kei, the blond’s eyes glued to the screen. Wordlessly, he sneaks his arm underneath Tobio, hooking it around his shoulder to bring him closer. The blue-eyed man shivers. 

“How are you still cold? You’re literally taking up most of the blankets and my body heat, how selfish can you be?” 

“Shut up, Kei.” Tobio mumbles, nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck. 

“You’re fucking annoying, you know that?” Tsukishima says wrapping his other arm around Tobio, spooning him. 

The two men faced each other. 

“Kei, you’re a douchebag.”  
  
“At least I’m not an emotionally inept demanding brat.”   
  
Tobio blinks sleepily. Kei brings his hand that wrapped around Tobio to his face, his thumb brushing the apple of his cheek. “You’re emotionally draining.” No venom or sharp poison to his words, the gentle touch so patient and affectionate almost.

“So...are you…” Tobio closes his eyes, his hand holding Kei’s to feel the warmth. As his breathing begins to slow, a steady rhythm, his hand slowly falls in-between him and Tsukishima’s, snuggling deeper into the dip of Tsukishima’s collar and shoulder, the blond feeling his breath against his skin. 

Tsukishima’s hand travels to the back of Tobio’s head, his fingers running through his locks, tracing circles on the nape of his neck of a tattoo he had done himself. A crow skull with a small songbird resting on top of it, small lilies sprouting in the bottom of the skull and one hibiscus flower in the empty eye socket.

_“Hibiscus? Wha’sat mean?” Tobio looks at Tsukishima’s planning tattoo for Tobio, the blond’s own tattoo already healed and perfectly made by the blue-eyed man himself._

_Tsukishima with a digital pen on one hand and the other hovering over the sticky keys, took one glance at Tobio and went back to his digital art screen._

_“Not sure. Looked nice so I drew it for you.” The blond replied, pushing his glasses up and ignoring the complainings of Tobio._

_Tobio sees the additional flowers and mutters, “But, lilies mean death and poison right?”_

_“Not necassarily.”_

**_Hibiscus : Delicate beauty_ **

**_Lily (White) : purity and healing_ **

  
  


\-------------------

\------------

\---------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about Kageyama.

Yachi Hitoka, CEO of  _ ‘Cemetery Treats’  _ and Hinata Shouyou being the CFO, has been opening businesses and other industries in all of Japan. With Hinata Shouyou promoted as he travels almost all day and night around the districts and takes charge of openings where the location of the buildings should be, Yachi had been provided a few of her sources by her mentor, Tanaka Kiyoko, AKA Karasuno’s first lieutenant.

Or, one of Japan’s dangerous women in the yakuza. 

They had met when the Mizuchi syndicate had been causing trouble and taking women and children, selling them to the black market for unspeakable acts to people with ill intention and blood money earned by disgusting crimes. Yachi Hitoka was one of the children taken in the light of day when she was coming home from school. At age eight, her and two of her friends were taken away for three weeks, being beaten, starved, and unfamiliar hands touching but never going farther, as Yachi retaliated violently, protecting herself and the others locked in the boxed room with one window. 

Led by the Karasuno mafia, a beautiful woman dressed in black and white, the color of midnight on short hair and a beauty mark at her chin unlocked the door, just as Yachi was about to protect her last friend who had survived the lashings, at the time, Shimizu Kiyoko said in a lovely, quiet voice, three words of hope. 

“You are free.” 

Reuniting with Yachi Madoka, nights of endless night terrors, unusual paranoia, and unlimited anxiety attacks, Yachi Hitoka was sent to the hospital. There, she stayed until she was thirteen-years-old, where her everlasting friends and herself made a pact to leave the asylum and help each other, save each other, and die happy where they knew they built a family together. 

Yachi left the hospital at seventeen. 

She had to go back because she had a violent reaction towards a group of people who had tried to hurt one of her friends, well, a sibling of a friend. Hinata Shouyou’s sister, Hinata Natsu. But, Yachi and Natsu had a sisterly bond. 

The explanation of why Hinata’s sister was being watched over by Yachi Hitoka is very simple, really. 

Because of the Hinata mother passing away and their bastard of a father was a hitman and an abuser, Madoka took in Natsu by the pleads of Hitoka, so, her mother being a powerful businesswoman, had her lawyers take care of Hinata’s father and took in custody of Natsu. There was no other Hinata relative alive, as they were either incarcerated or dead, (same as Yamaguchi Tadashi’s but his story is complicated) and Madoka believed that Natsu was a good child, broken and hurt by being separated by her brother, she said;

“Someone important to me, my daughter Hitoka, has gone to the hospital as well. I promised I’d watch over you for her and your big brother, Shouyou. I warmly welcome you, Natsu-chan. I hope I can be a good guardian as we both wait for our loved ones to come back to us.” 

Yachi Hitoka was free again. But this time, she worked hard to establish a business together with Shouyou, as both realized they had been saved by mafia members. While Yachi offered her service to create neutral territory, no fights, no crossfire, and bring in money for herself, mother and Natsu, along with her newfound family, (now) Tanaka Kiyoko funded it, watching over these safe havens. 

In return, Kiyoko had a talk with the  _ O-Oyabun _ , (Leader/Boss/Grandfather of yakuza) who spread his news of safe havens with the other O-Oyabuns. Having a meeting, they agreed with Yachi’s offer. Only members of listed syndicates and law officials associated with the specific mafias were to give a codeword for particular employees aware of the business they are in to help the members in any way possible. Whether it being rumors of enemies, crimes, or having them heal with wounds, certain employers will provide  _ only  _ if the codeword is given. 

At the present time, Yachi Hitoka is with Hinata Shouyou, where both adults are being escorted with Kozume Kenma, the second lieutenant of the Nekoma Clan. Apparently, there was another string of kidnappings among the city of Itachiyama and crime shootings associated with the Mizuchi syndicate in Nohebi and Dateko districts. 

Why Yachi and Hinata were being brought to the meetings of the grand-bosses (O-Oyabuns), senior advisors (Saiko-komons), and first-second lieutenants (Wakagashira 1 & Shateigashira 2) is due to the information of their senior employees from different districts had spotted Mizuchi syndicate members, coming in and out searching for the  _ ‘King’ _ . They had no violent or aggressive attitudes, but their appearances would be outside the shopping, watching each and every person, searching for the  _ ‘King.’ _

Finding out the news a few weeks ago when Kageyama was with Airi-san and Miyu in Inarizaki, there was one of Hisashi’s lower soldiers found dead. 

Going into the headquarters of the Karasuno syndicate, Hinata and Yachi walked in front of Kenma, his head not lowered and unbothered by the few glances of other soldiers in the building. Two of his trustworthy friends and upper class soldiers; Yamamoto Taketora, Fukunaga Shohei, were on either side of Kenma, unspoken as they continued to walk down the large corridor and arrive at doors almost heavy and ancient. Two soldiers open and there at the large round table were the O-Oyabuns from each district, standing against the four walls were lieutenants and Kyodai (Big Brothers or upper class soldiers). 

The tension was thick, not even the sharpest sword or slickest bullet can pierce or cut through it. 

In synchronous, everyone bowed to the bosses, greeting them a ‘Good Evening’ keeping silent as they conversed about the recurring topic. 

“Thank you everyone for gathering here. I’ve been told by our neutral cemeteries that the Mizuchi syndicate has begun its expansion. I thank those who have fought, risked and died for this united cause against their cult.” Ukai Ikkei, the leader of the Karasuno Clan says at the head of the round table. He wears an all black suit, but with a dark orange tie along with a cigarette between his fingers, tapping the butt of it into the ashtray to remove the falling debris. Continuing, “Each boss from the districts has one goal, get rid of Mizuchi Hisashi. The oncoming topic, Kageyama Tobio.” 

Hinata and Yachi stiffen. 

Hinata and Yachi usually come in as guests to the meetings of the syndicates to report any found information about crimes of the Mizuchi cult-syndicate. Which means this is routine, and it also means-

“Sugawara Koushi from Karasuno, Akaashi Keiji from Fukurodani, and Miya Atsumu from Inarizaki. Report your findings about Mizuchi Hisashi.” 

Sugawara, being the eldest of the three, speaks first, “Mizuchi Hisashi, grandson of Mizuchi Akui, longtime cultist and crime syndicate bearing over two-hundred cult members and more than four-hundred soldiers have taken and ruined lives. Crimes including arson, murder, human trafficking, rape, torture, indirect manslaughter, and other inhumane, brutal actions have been committed by this group, led by Mizuchi Hisashi after he disabled his grandfather. Hisashi’s parents were killed by his own hand at the age of eighteen and increased his infamous identity to all of Japan.” He steps back. 

Akaashi continues, stepping up and saying, “Through manipulation, grooming, gaslighting, and promise of a ‘heavenly paradise’ his followers and soldiers have fired open attacks against law officials, pedestrians, and yakuza members, including those in this room.”

In the room, there were a few Kyodais clenching their fists and gritting their teeth at the unsuspected attack. 

Ranging from Karasuno to Itachiyama, the blind following cult members lured their attention by harboring hostages and as the lieutenants ordered directions, some of their men had been lost and Kyodais risking their own bodies and safety to protect the citizens. 

“We then found in the center of Mizuchi city, in one of the underground rings, an isolated bunker. Where when I opened it, accompanied by Koushi-kun and Keiji-kun, we found Kageyama Tobio, sixteen-years-old. Beaten, chained, and bruised. According to him, he was the reason why some of our Kyodais and Shateis have been able to come back with information and blueprints on the planning of the Mizuchi human and drug trafficking ring along with the other Mizuchi lieutenants that have been taken into custody due to To-ahem, Kageyama-kun’s revelations on the undercover double agents who were in charge of the gambling rings.” Atsumu reinformed, over and over from past meetings. 

Sugawara finished, “We, three, have taken in Tobio, thus having our protection over him. Like with Kozume-kun with Hinata-kun and Kiyoko-chan with Hitoka-chan. Tobio-kun has been thinking over the deal we suggested.”    
  
Hinata and Yachi shot each other with a look of confusion. 

“And what’s his decision?” Nekomata Yasufumi, the leader of Nekoma asked, his thumb circling one of his rings. 

Sugawara spoke without hesitation before his eyes softened with sorrow towards Hinata then to Yachi. “He agrees to lure in Mizuchi Hisashi.”    
  
Before Hinata and Yachi can object, Kenma who was sandwiched between them, grabs their wrists, giving them a tight squeeze, golden eyes staring into his fiance’s. Eyes almost begging to hear and continue their plan of action. He then turns to Yachi, the woman who introduced her to Shouyou (Kenma is forever grateful for her). Kenma stiffly shakes his head. 

Both of them, Hitoka and Shouyou, protective over the youngest in their group who has only one blood family left, one man who became the victim of the world’s cruel and unfair trials, living and struggling to stay alive, finally given a chance to live and be free; 

Was once again going to be put into the man who tore his heart and soul into shreds, threading it into the way a God would create the world in his image. Having someone who was already so deathly vulnerable, placing a megalomaniac to manipulate the affection with endless devotion and dangling love for someone in need of that. 

It made their blood boil, heart rate spiking and neverending anxious results of what can go wrong. They were also seething with unbridled rage of those who planned it, and Tobio who failed to mention this to them, to their family.

Like them, they weren’t the only ones who didn’t like this plan. 

Tobio’s mentors, Sugawara, Akaashi, and Atsumu didn’t like it, nor did the other second in command, Sakusa Kiyoomi. He stood tall, curls shadowing his face while his expression was left to wonder due to the signature facemask he always wore. But telling from his furrowed brows, he didn’t appreciate his younger cousin to be bait. 

“I’ll say it again, I don’t like this plan.” Washijo Tanji, leader of the Shiratorizawa clan inputted, taking a long drag of his cigar and exhaling a puff of smoke. “I say this plan is a kamikazee. Sending a broken man into the middle is not only insane and suicidal for him, but Hisashi will find a way to get Tobio-kun back and reset everything we’ve worked for back to a boy who blindly followed and was labelled the  _ ‘Mad King among the Dragons’ _ .” The old man’s eyes glanced to Hinata’s, seeing he unspeakably promises if his best friend were to be put into this situation. Washijo had promised his late best friend and first lieutenant, Kageyama Kazuya -Tobio’s grandfather- to protect his grandson. Doing a terrible job honoring his best friend’s wishes he deemed himself to be better, having Hinata and Tobio meet up with him and give a sincere apology. While Tobio was closed off, Hinata made up for it using bubbly conversation and offering his tattoo services to his clan with a discount. Washijo may have failed in protecting Tobio, but he made an effort befriending Tobio and Hinata Shouyou. Washijo will always appear cold, emotionless, and blunt, but when it comes to those close to him, emotions will blur but he will have to accept logic to get to their goal. 

“Kageyama-kun will always have our favor, as he freed my men from the mainland of the Mizuchi syndicate, I oppose the kamikazee of this plan.” Yamiji Takeyuki, leader of Fukurodani, clasps his hands together. 

The other clan leaders, Karasuno, Nekoma, Aobajohsai, Johzenji, Nohebi, Dateko, Itachiyama, Kamomedai, grumbled between each other and started to have an argument. As tensions were high on agreeing and disagreeing over the topic, the grey area of Kageayma Tobio, one O-Oyabun, sipped her sake and loudly cleared her throat. Next to Ukai, was the grandmother boss of Inarazaki. Wearing traditional clothing, black attire underneath a burgundy-golden kimono, hair pulled into a loose bun with thick grey hair. 

The other leaders silenced for one of the infamous and powerful yakuza bosses. As she is top-listed due to her reputation of being the ruthless and dangerous woman in the mob, who’s influence spread internationally. Kita Yumie, not only responsible for ending multiple gang wars between no longer non-existing gangs, she cold-heartedly removed the leaders by presenting them their heinous crimes and having favor with the Japanese government, single-handedly ending their lives hands-on.

Speaking strongly with fox-like eyes, peering into each leader, none meeting her judgemental and analyzing gaze, “I agree this plan is inhumane, sending a victim back to his abuser, dangling bait to an orca. I apologize for my absence these past months as I have been taking care of business abroad and being caught up with the plans by my lieutenants.” She takes another sip of her sake, she exhales, “Offering the lives of my children to work with law officers in removing the Mizuchi cultists and soldiers, we have successfully decreased the amount in China and Korea. The source of most Mizuchi members being in Japan.” She pushes her chair and stands up. Only being seventy-two-years-old, she maintained her appearance with the natural herbs, health and fitness, and spirituality. Yes, she has a few crows feet at the corners of her eyes, a few scars among her hands from all the hands-on dirty work, and wrinkled tattoos on her hands, she still appeared in a youthful _ energy’ _ yet exhibiting wise, dark, intelligence. “Capturing Mizuchi Kyodais, the revelations that were revealed were quite shocking.” Her cold tone created almost a freezing atmosphere, speaking unperturbed. 

“Sugawara-kun, Akaashi-kun,” She turns to them, two men bowing deeply to her, awaiting her response. “Raise your heads.”    
  
Complying they did not blink, breathe hard, or even tensed a muscle. 

“When Kageyama-kun agreed to this plan, was there anything odd, mystic so to say?” 

Akaashi says, “He said a very strange phrase.”    
  
“And how did he look?” 

“Tobio looked almost like the first time we brought him away from Mizuchi. Robotic, dead, in a way.” Akaashi replies. 

“Sugawara-kun, what did Kageyama-kun say? The phrase?”

“If God needs to die, then so does the King.” Sugawara restated. 

“Now,” She focuses to the table, “Recall what Mizuchi-kun said last time, three years ago, two months before I went abroad?” 

“If God dies, then the King will rise.” Karasuno’s clan leader daring to speak up. 

“We all know, in the room, that man has a God-complex. He called himself ‘God’ in turn insulting us saying we are nothing but mere mortals claiming to be royals when to Mizuchi-kun, there was only one royal who earned his power-hungry, arrogant, eyes. Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama-kun’s reputation of being the ‘Mad King’, ‘King of the Dragons’.” She shares her perspective, “I say, that Kageyama-kun had planned this all along.” 

A murmur broke between the leaders. 

“What’re you saying, Kita-san?” The youngest clan leader in the table, Oiwake Takuro, the Oyabun of Dateko asks. “Are you saying that Kageyama-kun masterminded this whole plot of having him be set up as bait?” 

Kita Yumie sighs, “Not precisely, dearie. But smart thinking,” She smiles to him, returning to frown as she speaks, “According to one of the lieutenants I’ve encountered and had the pleasure of getting to know,” A shudder runs down everyone’s backs, goosebumps pricking the skin of imagining the unfortunate ‘encounter’ between Yumie-san and one of Mizuchi’s lieutenants. “Mizuchi-kun is known for great manipulation, cruel gaslighting and ingraining his grooming among his victims, thus leading to depression, where he takes that vulnerability and uses it to his own accord. This lieutenant,” She snaps her tattooed fingers, Atsumu going to the door at the corner and letting in the upper class soldiers, that being his brother, Osamu and his best friend, Suna Rintaro, holding a person’s arms from either side, Atsumu barking the person to pick up his feet. There was a bag on their head and Yumie signaled Atsumu to take off the cloth. 

  
Yachi’s breath hitch and Hinata can only stare. 

A blond man around six feet and messy hair, one eye bandaged and the side of his face with stitches. His other eye was bloodshot and nose had staples along the bridge. 

“Mizuchi Akiteru, also known as Tsukishima Akiteru had graciously given me documented information about Mizuchi Hisashi’s victim experiment, that being Kageyama-kun. Now,” She walks to Akiteru, grinning with a sharp edge, “Tell them every detail about Hisashi-kun’s plan for Tobio. Then and now. Do not leave a single fact out because,” She closes her smiling eyes, patting his cheek gently with her hand, “You’ll surely regret ever being the bystander for the abuse and harm of a child who lost everything and gained nothing but pain and trauma. Now, speak, my boy.” 

He doesn’t talk. 

Yumie looks to Atsumu and he knees Akiteru in the gut. 

Coughing and hacking from one of his broken ribs that still haven’t healed properly, he wheezes. 

She frowns. “You were speaking so much before, my boy.” Narrowing her eyes, “Are you afraid? Why would you be afraid? You won’t die from Hisashi as he is more modern with his torture, more hellishly creative, as you would know, you watched him mentally and emotionally break the poor Kageyama boy. Be grateful, for I can choose to be merciful, as long as you talk. I can spare you the Devil himself, and all you have to do is tell us what you know, because if it comes from you, it’s raw, utter emotion, everything you’ve seen Hisashi do will be coming from one of his most trusting men.” 

Gaining his breath, he reveals, “Hi-Hisashi...planned for Tobio to be f-found. Hisashi always loved a great chase.” He coughs, a seering, uncomfortable pain in his gut, “Hisashi knew how de-desperate Tobio-kun was for love and family.” Barking a bitter laugh, “That’s what was so pathetic. Choosing a sixteen-year-old to be molded into his image. Though he mentored Tobio-kun, Hisashi groomed him, thus becoming a sexual relationship, where in turn Tobio proved over and over again, becoming more meticulous with how he tortures information, seeing how quick he can pull the information out of someone, only for the praise from Hisashi.” He gulps down the bile, grunting when he was forced to stand up straight. “Hisashi never loved anyone. He loves watching the questionable insanity of someone, having to only rely on his words, loves emotionally fucking up people. But he came to love Tobio in an obsessive way. Tobio-kun was worse.” Akiteru, himself unstable emotionally and mentally throws his head back despite the pain. 

“Tobio-kun will do anything, anything for family, friends, love. He was so fuckin’ easy to use. We all knew Tobio-kun was more fucked up in the head than any of us, than Hisashi,” Akiteru snickers, “Crazier than my own little brother.” 

Yachi feels her manicured nails break her skin as it was formed into fists. Hinata continued to stare, head slowly tilting to the side. 

“Between ‘God’ and ‘King’, the  _ King  _ is now awaiting his trial. A trial that had been going on for so long. Hisashi let Tobio go, to build something, to ‘get better’, spend time with people, until,” Akiteru tries to shake the two men from their grips, only grunting when it becomes tighter, “Hisahi wants to meet Tobio again. Have everything Tobio built to be taken away by one goal that even Tobio himself ingrained in his stupid, unproportional mental head. Tobio-kun himself is most likely thinking about it, getting off at the idea of Hisashi dying  _ because  _ of him. Maybe dying besides him because Tobio is infatuated with the idea of dying, finally realizing that he cannot be saved or healed or ever a ‘goody-two-shoes’.”    
  
Atsumu punched Akiteru across the face, the Inarazaki lieutenant harboring a dark and murderous gaze. Yumie immediately tells Atusmu to back off. 

He barks out a bloody laugh, a spray of small dotted blood falls to the floor, “Hisashi is God. He knows and plans everything to go his way. Tobio doesn’t know himself, as he is and will always be an oblivious, socially inept, schizo bastard. Yet he’s the  _ King _ . ‘If God is dead the King will Rise, yet once the King dies, so will the next of kin; And let me tell you,” Akiteru grins madly,  _ “The next of Kin will soon become His, because God never dies.”  _ Akiteru is slapped harshly by Yumie, he freezes and sighs. 

“You’re straying, my boy. Say what you told me.” She orders him, furrowing her brows.   
  
Blinking, he looks away and continues, “Hisashi is a sadist. He wants to watch what Tobio-kun built be taken away instantly by a single decision of his own free will- Meeting Hisashi or walking away. And...from knowing Tobio, I can assure you, Tobio is willing to risk his life to watch Hisashi die. Who knows, he’ll probably hold the gun himself and point it at his head afterwards, haha, Pew!~” Mimicking a headshot blow as he tips his head back, grinning when he spouts out a mock gunshot sound. Chuckling to himself, he says, “Whatever plans you decide to make, just so you know, even without the King, there will always be the next bounded by blood and having to be held accountable for hundreds of followers, for ‘God’,” He stares up in the ceiling, grinning with insanity, “will always be prepared for those who are false in judgement.” 

Yumie sighs, “As you see, Hisashi has been planning for Kageyama-kun to make the decision. On the information, Hisashi has been keeping an eye on us, and my lovely grandson eradicated the traitor swiftly. Atsumu-kun, my dear, please bring in my grandson.” 

Atsumu goes to the door where Akiteru came from, and out came Kita Shinsuke, the next clan leader but as of now, the first lieutenant of Inarizaki. Wiping his hands with a handkerchief, he folds inwards and pockets it. Bowing to the leaders and his grandmother, he raises his head, standing straight. “Good evening. I come with a report from an investigation I have done as grandmother was away. From the traitor, they have been keeping tabs on Kageyama Tobio and his niece, Kageayama Miyu. Going to extremes, this traitor had gone as far as working in Kageyama-chan’s elementary school back in Inarizaki, therefore trying to lure Kageyama-chan away and have Hisashi groom her to be the next of ruling. Kageayama-chan, the smart child she is, had expressed her concern to her adoptive grandmother, then calling grandmother Yumie about the situation, where I proceeded to extract more details about Hisashi’s plan on kidnapping Kageyama-chan to not only harm Kageyama-san, but to weigh the option of favoring the kamikazee plan. Where, not only does Hisashi have Kageyama’s niece, but also him in tow.” He takes a silent breather and bows, standing besides Osamu. 

“Hisashi is sneaky, greedy, and most importantly, a power-hungry mongrel in all aspects of the word. He has not only planned this from the beginning but has multiple options he flaunts to retrieve Tobio and watch him crumble. As much as I dislike this plan, the Mizuchi clan is not only the most inhumane, cruelest, bloodiest, crime organization and they will never stop until all of Japan bows, possibly all of Asia. So, my plan, proceed with the kamikazee plan, but it  _ will  _ be a kamikazee plan.”    
  
Yachi shakes with rage, hissing as copper eyes shine with venom “Sh-She doesn’t mean…”   
  
“Kageyama Tobio will accept his invitation to and in the main building with Mizuchi Hisashi and the other upperclass soldiers and trusted allies are all gathered in one spot-”   
  
Hinata felt the adrenaline pumping into his veins, a dark, hazy look of bloodlust and intrusive thoughts flooding his mind, his very physical being at the suggestion of what she’s saying. 

“Where they celebrate the return of the ‘King’ and with that-”   
  
Kenma holds their wrists tighter, even nodding to Yamamoto and Fukunaga to hold down his fiance and close friend. 

“Kageyama Tobio will be the bomber that ends the Mizuchi clan.” 

Even in a room filled with mafia members armed with weapons and skills, there was nothing scarier than two people in a newfound family, willing to go against the world, defying all rules and laws, even breaking their own bones before they’ll have anyone lay a hand on their own. 

A blonde woman dressed in business casual clothing along with a redhead dressed in casual attire are still able to meet their tension, ooze bloodlust of protection, even leaving this room as murderers for the sake of the safety of the youngest in their family. 

Kenma held tightly onto them, hissing for them to calm down. 

Then tension was cut, when Akiteru, the bastard lowers his head, his eye scanning the room and squinting when he sees Hinata and Yachi, their anger, frustration, and adrenaline pumping as their urges of violence start to rumble inside their stomachs-

Akiteru smirks at them, a clear trace of mockery.

For Yachi, it's a grumbling rage, starting at her stomach and flowing into every organ, limbs and nerve as its a disease, her past of violent outbursts were coming up, all those coping mechanisms of breathing exercises along with distracting by counting to fifty were thrown out the window, Kenma telling Fukunaga to escort Yachi outside the room. She struggled, heaving and growling like a rabid animal, her copper eyes flaring with a burning fire, spreading with fury. 

Hinata was quiet. Yet you can sense even his bubbly energy turned into something intoxicatingly vicious. Awaiting for one wrong word, one wrong move and all hell breaks loose. What everyone knows is that Hinata Shouyou had a father who was one of the most infamous, wildest, hitmen in the districts. His father had wanted to continue the legacy so he forced his son to work with him, becoming an even wilder animal himself, his hands stained with blood for the sake of money and peace for the family to not harm the youngest child (Yet peace was never an option in the Hinata family, to his father, that is) 

Hinata’s anger bubbled, coiled until he sees and is satisfied until everyone is at each other’s throats. Then he’ll leave with his fiance and best friend, maybe even moving to a different country. No, Hisashi will never stop. So, in a flash, Kenma felt himself get pushed into Fukunaga, watching with a flash of fear as his lover made his way to Akiteru. 

Yumie stood aside, observing the young redhead’s silent wrath, having a stare down against her grandson and Atsumu. 

“Shouyou.” Atsumu stated. 

“Move.” Hinata’s voice contradicted his warm personality, being freezing cold yet blazing with slow destructive magma. 

Atsumu and Kita share and look, stepping to the side as Hinata and Akiteru stare at each other. 

Then, the warmest, kindest, bubbliest person in the room, an incarnate to the Sun God’s child grinned. 

Miya Osamu and Suna Rintaro, despite towering over the redhead they felt themselves become small, yet thoughts plaguing with madness wormed their way into their mind, as Hinata’s grin was sharp and deranged, dimples at his cheeks and his earth-brown like eyes not smiling with joy, but looking through Akiteru with an unsaid hate. The blond man felt his knees become weaker the more he stared with one bloodshot blurry eye towards the redhead male. 

Hinata’s smile was always the last thing someone saw before they were gone. 

“Akiteru.” His voice uncharacteristically smooth and low, “You have done nothing, absolutely nothing but be a waste of life. Do you know how long I wanted to wring your neck…?” 

Atsumu feels his adrenaline spike, energy of the redhead tainting his own aura, “Shouyou-”

Hinata slowly turns his head to peek behind his shoulder, an ominous look that is embedded into those who saw the Sun child’s face, burning into their retinas of a look no one expects to see on a person so happy and joyful. 

Atsumu quickly shuts up. 

“Grandmother.” Hinata’s head snaps to the old woman. 

The woman unfazed yet an overcast look in her dull brown eyes blinks back. 

  
“Yes, child?” 

“Is there anyway that can bring Tobio home alive and well and bring Hisashi into Hell?” 

She blinks. “Possibilities, but they end with the result of Mizuchi-kun taking back Tobio, a way where Mizuchi will have his general overtake the cult and organization.” 

“I’m not good at this planning thing. But,” He stares into Akiteru, “I would like to arrange a meeting with the leaders of each clan to talk with Tobio. You may assume you see a broken man but I assure you,” He faces the table of syndicate leaders, “He may have tortured, but his way of planning, even knowing Hisashi’s mind like his own very being, he can think of a plan where he can live and there will no longer be a cult or next of kin.”    
  
The room is silent as Hinata speaks, fueling their anticipation. 

“He may be the Mad King, but the Mad King can even overthrow a self-proclaimed God.” Chuckling, his cheshire grin spread to his face, “Don’t you think so,” Hinata smiles with flaring eyes of nightmarish scrutiny as smiles to Akiteru, who had trouble swallowing his own fear for his life, “ _ Seraphim _ ?”

Akiteru begins to struggle in his holds, acting rabid and yelling as Osamu and Suna held him down, but in a quick reaction where Akiteru would headbutt Hinata, the redhead applies his hand onto the pressure point on the wound of Akiteru’s neck, making the blond sluggish and pass out. 

Hinata huffs, turning to the woman. “Grandmother.”   
  
“Yes my dear?” Still unbothered by Hinata’s actions yet impressed at his course of reaction.

He bows, “I apologize for my interruption of your meeting as I am a guest, but standing in the same room with a person who has hurt my family makes me forget that I’m trying to be not violent.”   
  
Yumie chuckles, going to Hinata and patting his head, “Raise your head child. I understand your dilemma. Hearing about your family members does give a sense of protection.”   
  
Hinata stands straight and Yumie’s cold facade softens. When Atsumu introduced Kageyama, Hinata, and the others that had been in the grasp of life’s unfair game, she saw her own children, her son who had died protecting her grandson, her daughter-in-law and Shinsuke’s mother be caught in a crossfire between a rival gang. Yumie sees the desperation to protect what innocence is left, what life that urges them on to be good, to move on from unfortunate experiences. 

  
  


Smiling softly, she speaks gently, “I put in my agreement of meeting Kageyama-kun.” 

It wasn’t hard to get the other leaders votes; 

Hinata has always - though never even been in a gang - can win people’s hearts. Be it his warm and bubbly personality, glowing charisma, youthful perspective and endless determination, it swayed the leaders heart, as Hinata reminded them of their own children who had died or suffered a loss from enemies. 

Hinata is nostalgic to them yet so refreshing. 

A living contradictory that they wish to gain and hold dear, kind yet ever so dangerous. 

With the meeting concluding, Yachi waited out the door talking with Yamamoto and Tanaka. There, Hinata and Yachi exchanged a silent agreement, ‘Do not tell Kei about Akiteru.’

Cause if they did;

Kei will break. And the Moon shouldn’t disappear because an angel said so.

As Hinata caught up with Yachi with the new update of having Tobio meet the leaders to formulate a plan, their family included, minus Miyu, the two of them quieted when Akiteru walked up to them, accompanied by Osamu and Suna. 

Osamu nodded to Yachi, Suna barely nodding to her yet greeting her with a stare, she smiled cheerily at them. 

“Oi, Yacchan.” 

The blonde woman’s smile fell, a deadpan look towards him. 

“How’s Kei?” he asks her. 

She ignores and continues to talk to the Inarizaki mafia members, “Osamu-san, my niece, Miyu-chan, would like to try the salmon onigiris! I brought some over when we finished our date and she absolutely loved them!” She bubbles. 

Osamu snorts, “F’course, ‘ll make’em.”    
  


Yachi looks over to Suna. “Suna-san, how’s Komori-san? I visited Itachiyama and he helped me pick the location for the next neutral haven. I haven’t talked to him since, but I was thinking we’d have a double date!” She brightens. 

Suna cracks a small smile at the smaller woman. “Sure, Motoya’ll love that idea. And, he’s been fine, business s’all.” 

Akiteru seemed irked, “Oi, Hi-”

Yachi slapped his face, the impact making him physically tumble over, thankfully, Osamu and Suna had him by his shoulders so he wouldn’t fall. 

The Inarizaki  _ Kyodai  _ (upper class soldiers or ‘big brothers’) were surprised, eyes slightly widened meanwhile from behind Yachi, Kenma and his soldiers were accompanied with their brows raised by the sudden action of the soft-hearted woman. 

Hinata let out a loud ‘ha!’

With a sick saccharine smile, her hand grabs his face, thumb digging into the bandaged part of his face while her nails on the opposite cheek dug into his skin, Yachi stares at him. 

Her eyes darken, copper orbs filled with a shine of a sadistic glint mirroring his bloodshot eye. “Don’t call me that. People who hurt my family don’t call me by my given name.” 

Hinata’s phone buzzed, checking it he saw the groupchat, where Tobio sent a picture. A small portion of his face was on the corner of the camera while in the background was a crying Tsukishima holding a giant plush dinosaur and a rabid Yamaguchi. “Oi, Hitoka, we gotta head back, Tobio texted that Tadashi and Kei got into the liquor cabinet!” 

Yachi continues to stare up at him, despite being heads shorter than Akiteru, her presence always screams ‘Titan’. 

Her smile stretches, “Be glad that Grandmother Yumie hasn’t cut off your tongue.” Her small country accent peaked as she threatened, “Cause I would’ve ripped it outta ya if ya weren’t holding such valuable information.” Squinting her eyes, she lets go, patting his cheek and spins, her ponytail hitting his face and going to her best friend. 

She stops and her aura changes to her more pleasant and cheery disposition. “Bye, ‘Samu-san! Suna-san! I’ll be looking forward to the double date!”

While the blonde woman leaves with the Nekoma lieutenant and soldiers along with Hinata, Suna snorts. 

“Ya got yer’self wifey material, ‘Samu.” 

Osamu is always surprised with his partner’s unsuspecting outburst, he smiles, “Ya damn right I do.” 

  
  


\------------------------------

After catching Tobio up with the previous meeting of the clan members of the districts in the morning, Hinata ate a snack.

“Meeting?” Tobio asks, eyes not leaving his sketchbook. 

“Yeah, with the leaders of the districts, even Ennoshita-san and Daichi-san.” Hinata replied, popping another chocolate truffle in his mouth that Kenma gifted to him. 

“For what?” 

“To take down Hisashi.”   
  


Tobio stiffens, his fingers twitching around his pencil at the sound of his name. “...Why?”

Nonchalantly, the other said, “Cause you failed to bring up the topic of accepting the offer of throwing yourself to the wolves.”

The dark-haired man grunts, the graphite pencil pressing hard against the rough paper. “I forgot.”   
  
Hinata shrugged, “I’d figured. So,” He closes the lid of the heart-shaped box and goes to the couch, hopping over and plopping down next to his best friend. “Let’s talk about plans. You know Hisashi and he knows you, let’s talk, bestie to bestie.” 

Tobio grunts. 

Rolling his brown eyes, he nudges Tobio’s shoulder. “C’mon Tobio. I don’t want you to die and I don’t want Hisashi to take control of Japan. Cause they’d both suck. So, tell me ‘bout Hisashi.” 

Tobio muttered, “I told you everything about him.”   
  
Hinata says in a hushed voice, “As a person who  _ idolized  _ him. You told me everything about Hisashi when you  _ idolized  _ him. You didn’t tell me as a person who was a victim and observed, even found loopholes against him.” 

The blue-eyed man stops sketching for a moment, staring at his next tattoo design. He picks up an eraser and removes the stray lines. “Hisashi may seem calm and collected, omniscient to what goes by and what tries to hide.” He blows away the eraser shaving, removing an extras, “But he’s just a paranoid overthinker.” 

Hinata stays quiet. 

“When there’s a plan that will succeed, despite any change in action, the plan will follow through, and he boasts about it to his lieutenants and generals, mostly me because I had no one to really talk to.” The sound of scratching pencil as Tobio continues, “The most dangerous kind of plans is when he’s completely silent. But for me,” He pauses his drawing, “It’s transparent when you know all of his tells. I’d bet if you find the closest and foolishly devoted person who’s by Hisashi’s side yet so far away due to location, most likely a lead follower that blends in with the crowd yet is completely obvious, I’d bet they’d answer your questions if you know what to ask.”   
  
“But...won’t that seem...awfully reckless of Hisashi to tell that person his plans?” 

Tobio shades in the design, “Hisashi always chases the thrill. It’s not only cause it’s complicatedly easy to find what’s hard to look for and easy to get, it’s a step closer to finding out one of his hideouts. Hisashi is very hands-on, involving himself with his followers and soldiers to gain more compassion and trust from them. If you find this follower and ask them the right questions, it will lead you to another piece of the puzzle, maybe even catching Hisashi in one of these hideouts.” 

“Well, how do we do that? How do you point out his followers?” 

Tobio stares at his drawing, clenching and unclenching his pencil. 

“From what I know and the pattern of lead followers, it’s someone who has no family, a lone wolf yet so happy to be around others.” Tobio lifts his head and looks over to his best friend, “Someone kinda like you, but more...naive. Hisashi doesn’t like change unless he changes what needs to be different for his ‘perfect world’. The appearance is always the same from what I’ve seen. Knowing him, he probably predicts that I’ll tell you cause it gives him more of a thrill to plan. So, I’ll tell you something that’ll disrupt his pace,” Tobio clears his throat. “He, for a fact, knows I don’t ever show my face to his followers nor do I announce his title to me. Finding this follower and bringing them to interrogation, I will be there.” 

Hinata’s eyes blink, then furrows his brows. “Why?” 

“Not one follower besides upper class soldiers, lieutenants and generals have interacted with me. But due to the news, they’re either dead or now incarcerated. So, the lead follower will now be a closer person to Hisashi; not changing in title per say, but in relation. Having me talk to them and tell them more about what I know of Hisashi that no one but me is aware of, that person is bound to tell me because they’re desperate to be the closest to ‘God’. And the closest to Hisashi was me.”

“What would this follower’s appearance be?”

Tobio thought for a moment, then answering. “Dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a specific tattoo.”   
  
Hinata hummed, then scrunched his face, tilting his head, “How’d you know about the tattoo?” 

Tobio gazes down to his hands, dirty with lead and graphite, “I made the design myself for those who were considered high yet secret soldiers. I’ll be able to know right away.”

Hinata frowns, “How do we ask the right questions to get them to answer?” 

“Always refer to Hisashi as ‘God’. Ask about what ‘God’s’ plan is for a world in need of purging. And never, ever, mention Hisashi as Hisashi. They’ll immediately shut up because you spoke his birth name instead of his ‘claimed title.’” 

And with that, on Wednesday evening, Tobio and his family have been called to a meeting with the most powerful gang leaders. 

  
  


\---------

\--------- 

  
  


Not many people have seen the ‘Mad King’. While those know of Hisashi, the self-proclaimed ‘God’, he was very intent to have everyone know his name and his face. 

Kageyama Tobio was different. He was treated as forbidden fruit among the underground, no one ever seeing him, as he never attended meetings, never had been exposed to other clan members (not even his own ‘followers’ knew what he looked like). Compared to Rapunzel, he was treated gingerly and very particular people who were considered as ‘highest-ranking’; that being the left and right hand men of Hisashi. Only they have seen Kageyama yet never speaking of him outside his ‘home’. 

The ‘Mad King’. 

Why was he given this name?

Being only a teenager, he had attitude problems; being so blunt not caring how rude or hurtful it sounds. Constantly demanding or ordering around. 

Who did he order around? 

Hisashi’s lieutants followed through blueprints of conquering, where Tobio contributed to the idea of taking over districts, no matter how bloody it was. 

For Tobio is an analyst genius; planning to be precise to see how much will be affected - how people will be able to join in fear or adoration - 

‘Mad’ was added because of how Tobio would shout at someone clearly not in his ‘house-room’. Where no matter how many of the closest of Hisashi’s people checked in on Tobio, he was by himself, acting clearly mentally disturbed. 

Hisashi was no help, gaslighting Tobio to the point where he began torturing; all for the sake to purge information of a rebellion against ‘God’ and the ‘King’ who were trying to keep the yakuza-filled Japan in a better ‘paradise’. 

Only the O-Oyabuns of each district were present, as well as Tobio’s family, and the head of the police force, Sawamura Daichi and his longtime friend and partner, Ennoshita Chikara. 

They had to be, for they have connections above and below. 

After greetings, Tobio went straight to the plan. 

“Hisashi is known to keep up with the thrill, hype the adrenaline while keeping numerous plans under his thumb. What makes him irk is when things don’t go according to him. Each of your soldiers need to do is scout the area of diners and schools; elementary schools, specifically.”   
  
“May I ask why, elementary schools, Tobio-kun?” Nekomata asked. 

Tobio nods, “Hisashi has targeted children because they are known to be easily influenced and follow through with an authority figure. Not only are they easy to change their mindset using a benevolent attitude towards them, Hisashi knows these children will grow up following only him and being able to ask him anything because of how involved he is with his gang. As they grow, it builds trust, then, a bond. This bond between them and Hisashi will turn into ‘follower’ and ‘leader’. From my knowledge, Hisashi keeps a very specific pattern on who works in elementary schools. He sends female followers, women in their mid-thirties to fourtys and who have little to no background information on family or records of work because they are ‘renewed’.” 

Clearing his throat, Tobio says, “The reason why these women have almost no information on their background is because they were gaslighted after being found in a vulnerable state; for example, being homeless, suicidal, or not in the right state of mind. Hisashi takes these women and grooms them to become his ‘Archangels’, and having someone in the system erase their entire history but never their identity. Specifically, these people are assigned a certain task to communicate and carry out Hisashi’s plan. That plan being kidnapping children.”

“How do they take these kids? Surely, it’d be an alert to have a teacher kidnap a child.” Aaron Murphy, the clan leader of Kamomedai, takes a drag of his cigar. 

Unfazed by the question, Tobio answers, “These kidnappings are very well thought out. The ‘Archangel’ teacher would most likely be in contact with the kidnappers or as you know, a class of ‘Powers’ that Hisashi named. When children go home, they are taken away, whether it be one or in a group of three. Always those two, one or three. These teachers occasionally scout those kids who are very reserved, quiet, or known to have trouble socializing. But Hisashi makes sure to change the pattern so it won’t be noticeable, having the ‘Archangels’ take a child who is known to be too energetic or obnoxiously loud.” 

“So what do you suggest we do, Kageyama-san?” Daichi asked out. 

Tobio pockets out something from his backpack, an old leatherbound sketchbook, old and no longer in use. Opening it to a certain page, he slides the book towards Daichi. The man takes a look at the sketchbook, reading it carefully as it was filled with a design of an elephant skull with a black circle behind it. 

“That’s the tattoo of an Archangel. Elephants are known to be caring and careful, social and parental. Have at least one of your people work undercover in each elementary school, make sure they are able to narrow down their suspicions and get them to see where that tattoo would be located on their body- It won’t be on any fingers or wrists, as they hide it proudly underneath clothes. It’ll be hard to even pick out an Archangel, as they naturally blend in with the crowd, but what every follower of the Mizuchi mafia is tedious about when talking, is religion. It’s a very serious topic for them, as they believe the only ‘God’ is Hisashi. Keep pressing and provoking them about religion, they will surely show their true colors...” Tobio blinks for a second, then Omizu Kiyoshi (Leader of Nohebi) speaks up. 

“What about the ‘Powers’? From what we are aware, there are three classes of Powers. The takers, the warriors, and the givers. Who kidnaps the children? Surely the takers?” 

Tobio’s eyes dull a bit. “The givers. They befriend the child, days of building trust by giving them toys and food, having them hear what they want to hear, then, when the time is right and the child has ‘changed’ the Archangel will know that the victim is worth a follower to Hisashi. Then, the giver will take the child away.”

“How do we spot the givers? We only have interrogated, imprisoned warriors and takers, but never givers.” Daichi looked up from the book to look at Tobio.

“Givers are always the hardest to spot and there are very few of them. They do blend in with the crowd, but their personality is eccentric and warm, that’s why the child is able to trust. You will know they are givers…” Tobio’s brow twitches, “Cause there is a tattoo of serpents and knives on their body. Along… with marks on their body and one glass eye.” he speaks vaguely, the implication of marks weighing heavy on his tongue. 

“So as of now, these givers would be at their prime?” 

Tobio’s fists clench. “No. They’d only be in their late thirties.” 

The leaders nod in understanding. 

“Warriors are the most frequent of Powers you will find, as they wear the leather jacket and typical white-tank top, tattoos on their arms, neck and hands. Dragon wings on their back and several demons decorating their torso. Takers have crocodile and alligator tattoos, very small design on their collarbone or spinal cord. As this is general information, all followers and soldiers of Hisashi never cover up their tattoos of status with makeup, only with clothing or never covering up at all.” 

Grandmother Yumie raised her hand, where Tobio turned to her and everyone listened intently. “My dear, this meeting had been long overdue. Missing pieces of what we don’t know and what we assume must no longer be wavering uncertainty. The Mizuchi Clan has taken too many victims, too many of our children. We must be flawless, sharp, and most importantly,” She glazes over to Tobio, “Ruthless in any means necessary. For too long have we as leaders and officials stood idly to wait for your beckoning. What we know and what we will share is depending on how well you are associated with Mizuchi Hisashi himself for you were the only person who was able to hinder him. Kageyama Tobio-”   
  
His face, blank and devoid of any sign of emotion as she declares. 

“ _ Tyrant Dictator and Mad King _ , lead us to freedom.” 

The meeting had stretched from 9AM to 4AM. 

Plans upon plans, where it even began to start maddening and bloody, damned to those who fall to failure or the grasps of Tobio or Hisashi. 

Kageyama Tobio had always been the dictator, the _ ‘Mad King’ _ . 

He was planning a revolution to make ‘God’ be nothing but a myth of the mind and his reputation as the ‘Mad King’ be more than the thing that creeps in the dark but basks in the light of the sun. 

\-------------------------

\---------

\----

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to squeeze one in for the day

“Dad.” 

The man shifted in his sleep, his hands pulling on the blanket to bring up to his chin. 

“Dad.”

Still sound asleep, the man let out quiet snores. 

“Daaaad!” 

Humming with a heavy raspyness to it, “Hmm?” 

A girl only eleven-years-old with shoulder-length black hair huffed, hopping down from the bed and opening the curtain, the bright sun shining that the man groans, pulling the dark sheet over his head. 

“Songbird...It’s too early.” He muffled from inside the blanket. 

Miyu who wore a simple blue shirt and black basketball shorts, a bit baggy but still comfortable. Pouting, she shimmied underneath the blanket, crawling to meet her guardian who’s eyes were still closed. 

“Dad, you said if I wake up before you, you get to make blueberry choco pancakes. Did you forget?” She pouts to him. 

Exhaling through his nose, heavy eyes slowly open, abyss ocean blue meeting shiny blue sapphire eyes. 

“No…” Closing his eyes, he starts to lull back to sleep. It’s amazing how time went by fast. Miyu is now in junior high, albeit, the youngest in seventh grade since she is eleven and having to skip two grades, it made sense due to her absorption of information and being a gifted prodigy. 

Ever since the meeting with the leaders to find more information about Hisashi’s plan, they had made an astonishing breakthrough. They were able to take back territories that the Mizuchi clan has taken over, removing drug and gambling rings, taking back hostages, and slowly, the hierarchy for the Mizuchi Clan has been taken, generals and upperclass soldiers falling like chess pieces. Thanks to Tobio and the cooperation, not to mention the resources they have, the Mizuchi reputation has started to decline. All that’s left is a few lietenants and Hisashi himself, hiding who knows where. 

Soft hands touch his face, and they patted him ever so gently. 

“Papa.” Miyu whispers in a soft, baby tone, almost whining, “You promised.” Tobio can practically feel her puppy eyes boring into him along with the small whine. 

Miyu had started calling Tobio ‘Dad’ sometimes ‘Papa’. When Miyu turned eight, they were celebrating Father’s Day. Tobio knew that before, Miyu would usually take Airi-san to school. Since Airi-san is no longer her guardian, Miyu asked shyly if Tobio can come with her to the Father’s Day gift receival. Tobio felt apprehensive, as he is the guardian and her uncle, he felt such a warm, loving, and genuine care blossom in his chest when Miyu introduced him to her classmates and teachers as her ‘Dad’. 

From then on, Miyu kept calling Tobio ‘Papa’ or ‘Dad’. 

And he didn’t mind, but he did ask why she decided to call him by that title.

“...I don’t really know what a dad is supposed to be like, but I think since you are my guardian, it makes you my dad, which means if this is what having a dad feels like, then you have always been my dad.” 

Tobio refuses to let anyone know he cried a bit from what she said. 

Huffing, Tobio opens his eyes and he palms her face, “Songbird, must you sing so early at dawn?” Yawning, his hand turned to pinch her cheek, where she nods. Giving one last assuring squeeze, Tobio uncovers them away from the blanket. While Miyu goes to the living room, Tobio heads to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

After Miyu graduated from elementary, Yachi set up a parlor haven in Aobajohsai. Not only was Seijoh the last installments for the business and safe neutral establishment, during the time of the breakthrough, Hisashi’s followers became aggressive, desperately trying to track down Kageyama Tobio to bring back to Hisashi. His family believed it was better for him and Miyu to move, having another meeting with the leaders, the O-Oyabun of Seijoh volunteered to protect Tobio and his niece, as Irihata, the Seijoh mafia leader said, ‘I am forever in your debt, as you saved the lives of my soldiers and children.’

So, when Miyu was transferring to junior high, Tobio searched for the school, registering her for Kitagawa Daiichi. Having an interview and getting her materials, it was now established that the Kageyama family be treated with respect and must have guards at all times.

Life is always full of surprises. 

Cause not only did Miyu get accepted into Kitagawa Daiichi, (not a shocker to be honest) but as they were about to move, Tsukishima had told Tobio about one of his dear friends from childhood who was now working as a yakuza member. Tobio had met him very few times in the parlor when Tsukishima was doing his tattoos for this man, exchanging snarky conversation and ending with a fistbump before he left. Tsukishima’s childhood friend, Kyoutani Kentarou had been assigned as their bodyguard, along with a few more men. 

Five for Miyu -Tobio has a right to be paranoid, do not judge the amount of guards his daughter has- 

And Tobio stated very clearly he can take good care of himself, thank you very much. 

Yachi already placed them in a house not so far away from Aobajohsai headquarters, as it was only an extra building for meetings. After sprousing it up and doing some renovating, it became a luxurious private house, albeit it was the traditional Japanese house, or a minka -the tatami mats and sliding doors- with a touch of modern decorations and additions for the house (security cameras outside the house and gate, instant contact emergency contact button in Miyu’s room and Tobio’s room, etc.) 

Sitting at the table was Miyu and Kyoutani, where Miyu was babbling about something and the blond man listened, grunting in response to her ramblings. Somehow, when Miyu first met Kyoutani, she instantly opened up and warmed up to him, Hinata saying, ‘It’s cause he kinda acts like you, socially inept and endlessly grumpy’, where in turn, Tobio smacked his best friend on the head. The blond mafia member had a little sister, now she’s grown up and moved to Spain with her wife. So, Kyoutani had a soft spot for Miyu (He will never admit it, even if Shigeru is being a cocky persistent ass about it)

“Good mornin’ Kyoutani-san.” Tobio bowed shallowly, where Kyoutani nodded in response. “Are Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san awake?” Tobio yawns, scratching the back of his head, taking out the bowl and other ingredients. 

Kyoutani himself looked like he woke up, since he is still in sweatpants and a hoodie. “They’re still asleep.” he muttered. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa take up the night shift, covering the property by making sure no trespasser will break in, especially a Mizuchi gang member. 

“What about Shigeru-san and Watari-san? Are they already at their posts?” 

“Yes.”

Tobio hums, already making the batter. “Songbird, remember you have volleyball practice tomorrow, singing lessons today after school at six. Make sure to finish most of your homework.” 

Miyu blinked, “I know.” She glanced at Kyoutani and he blinked at her. “Papa!”   
  
“Hm?” 

“Can I...skip cram school this Saturday?” She looked over to Kyoutani, who shrugged. 

Stirring then adding the chocolate chips and blueberries, he focuses, replying, “Why’s that?” 

“U-Uhm...My friends invited me to the arcade, b-by the pier. We’re gonna get food, watch the newest anime movie, and then play arcade games.”  
  
Tobio is quiet, listening to Miyu. 

“A-and then I’ll be home by six pm. Is that alright, Papa?” 

The raven-haired male thought for a moment. He asks her, “You know you’re not supposed to go without your guards, right?”

“I-I know that! But Kentarou-jisan says they’ll only be a few feet away fro’me! He says my friends won’t notice at all a-and they’ll be able to see me.” She explains to him.

Placing down the spoon, he turned to walk over to her, “Make sure your GPS is on then. If you feel anything is off, you immediately call them over, no hesitation. Worse comes to worse, you use the whistle, got it?”

  
She salutes him, the light jingle of the bell from her bracelet shine, “Yes, Papa!” 

Patting her head and seeing her beam at the action, a ghost of a smile lingered before he continued to follow through with the pancakes. 

Like usual as routine, after Miyu and the two men ate breakfast, the girl rambling a bit about what book she had read, (Given by Yamaguchi himself, a book about myths and folklore) Miyu’s been so enraptured by it that she does more research about it. Tobio started a new breakfast, for their other residents. Then just as Miyu volunteered to wash the dishes, an additional two men came from the hallway, dressed with their sweats on. 

“Makki-jisan! Matsu-jisan! G’morning!” She chirped, giving them a bright, cheery smile. 

Matsukawa who looked still half-asleep trudged to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair and laying his head down, mumbling a greeting to the child. Hanamaki may look tired, but he went to the girl and ruffled her dark hair. 

“Mornin’ kiddo. Had breakfast already?” The strawberry blond grinned, taking a seat next to his partner. 

Turning back to the dishes, she scrubbed them down. “Mhmm! Papa made blueberry choco pancakes for us.” 

Hanamaki looked at the plates on the table filled with food; one of a stack of blueberry chocolate pancakes, another with a plate of spam, and then lastly, a plate with the leftover grilled sliced chicken they had last night. Miyu finished rinsing the plates, placing them on the drying rack and then taking out two small bowls and two pairs of metal chopsticks with a cute imprint design for the designated person. (Miyu insisted, she likes having things organized) 

Putting the bowl by the side of Matsukawa’s head and his chopsticks (On the top of the chopsticks has a light blue cutesy wolf) then next to Hanamaki was a bowl and his chopsticks (That being a pink cutsey wolf with small red hearts circling the utensil). 

“Papa made a new batch of rice, it’s almost done!” Miyu informed. 

“Mm.” Matuskawa turns his head to the kid, “How do you wake up so early, kid?”

Miyu tilts her head. “Hmm. Well, Papa makes sure I go to bed early…”   
  
“But you don’t.” Hanamaki says, uncovering the plastic of the spam and using his chopsticks to pick it up and take a bite of it. 

“...Well, I wake up early! It’s cause the books Stars-jisan gave me are so cool! They’re all about myths and legends, even folklore from all around the world! It’s just so interesting!” She bubbled. 

“A kid your age in your grade should be getting more sleep. S’good for the mind and body.” Matsukawa says in a tired voice. 

Miyu upturned her nose with a ‘hmph!’ Looking at them from the corner of her eyes she says, “I’m the only eleven-year-old in eighth grade!”

“All the more reason to sleep. Middle school gives out enough homework that’ll last for about more than three hours.” The taller dark-male muttered to the girl, sitting straight and cracking his neck.

Hanamaki swallowed another bite, then said “Ah, ah, ah. Shouldn’t say that to kiddo, she’s got the whole library up in the lil’head o’ hers. She gets stuff done fast and exact.”

Hearing a small ‘click’, the rice cooker was done. 

“I’mma go get ready for school! And-and!” She bounced up and down. 

“And?” Matsukawa smiled fondly from the child’s excitement. 

“Papa said ‘yes’! I’m able to go to the pier with my friends!” She giggled happily, wiggling her toes. 

Hanamaki hummed, getting up as he grabbed both his and Matsukawa’s bowls to bring to the counter to scoop from the rice cooker, Miyu already handing him a flat rice spoon, murmuring a thanks to her. 

As Miyu hurried down the hallways to go to the bathroom, she slammed the door (As always and by habit) the men heard a loud muffled ‘Sorry!’. 

Yes, the usual morning routine in the Kageyama household filled with yakuza members serving as bodyguards. 

\--------------------------------------

\------------------

\--------

\----

Miyu adjusted her straps of her black backpack with a few dangling cutesy keychains as well as her ladybug phone in her skirt pocket, and an emergency whistle necklace hidden underneath her collar. While she slipped on her loafers, she fiddled with the small sapphire gemstone hair tie. Tobio raked his hands through his bedhead, fixing his bangs and correcting his septum piercing. Nodding to himself, he went out of the bathroom and to the foyer, where his daughter was waiting patiently, rocking from the balls to her feet to the tip of her toes. 

Slipping on his sneakers, Miyu held out the hair tie to him. Gently taking it from her small fingers, he asked, “What hairstyle would you want, Songbird?”

“Like Pie-jisan's hair!” 

Tobio snorted at the enderaring nickname for Kenma, gathering a few locks from her head, having it be separated and tied it, a half updo with a small bun at the back, the ends of her hair twisted and turned up to mimic a tail of feathers. 

Holding his hand out, Miyu took it without hesitation, and they walked out the door, passing by the koi pond then exiting the gates, where a beautiful white glossy, Mercedes-Benz SUV (2018 model and GL 450 mind you, it took awhile for Tobio to memorize cars) was parked outside the driveway, Shigeru closing the gate while Watari opens the car door for Tobio, Miyu greeting the buzzcut man cheerily, telling him to have a good day. Watari smiled and wished for her to also have a good day. 

Matsukawa was the one driving as Hanamaki was riding shotgun. Shigeru got in the other car, a sleek grey 2018 Niisan GT-R, where Kyoutani was driving. 

“Yuda, Sawauchi, and Shido are at their posts. Watari will be in the security camera room.” Hanamaki reported. 

Tobio let out a noise of affirmation. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were vibing to the music, cracking jokes that made Miyu giggle. After making a few turns and passing the highway to get to Kitagawa Daiichi school quicker, they had arrived. Kyoutani was only a few feet behind them. 

The guards waited in the car while Tobio kissed Miyu’s temple, telling her to be good. “My job is only a few blocks away from here. Don’t hesitate to call me if you feel sick or you’re tired, maybe even-”  
  
Miyu shook her head, taking his large hand and squeezing it. “I’ll be fine, Dad. You don’t have’ta worry! Matsu-jisan and Makki-jisan’re gonna watch over me! No worries! You be careful too, okay?” 

Tobio snorted, pinching her cheek as she grinned. Patting her backpack, she waved goodbye to them. Tobio watched with such adoration and pride. 

Even though they had to move again, Miyu doesn’t complain. Like she knows something is going on, yet, she herself will probably won’t understand as well, despite her advanced knowledge. All she knew is that when Tobio explained they had to move away again to the Aobajohsai district, like a curious child, she asked ‘Why?’

“To be safer and meet more people. We’re not moving to get away or anything, we’re moving so you’ll have better education opportunities, not to mention my old middle school has a very great volleyball team.” 

Miyu made sure that her aunt and uncles visit her as often as possible, she always wants to see them and talk about the stories she has. 

Getting in the car with Shigeru and Kyoutani, the forever scowled blond drove the car as Shigeru made some discoveries. “Kageyama-san, we had a meeting last night with Irihata-sama. The Mizuchi clan has regressed in followers, yet their higher-up officials have been mainly seen in Inarizaki, Nekoma, and Karasuno. The leaders of each clan have decided to have one final wave of rooting each of them out.” 

“Oh? When will that be?” Tobio’s brow raised. 

“The beginning of May. Next month.” Kyoutani grunted. 

Truth be told, Tobio is going to work, but meeting with one of the yakuza leaders was almost a side job. As much as everyone wanted Hisashi to disappear, they couldn’t have that, not when they were so close at finding him and his close allies. Finding Tsukishima Akiteru was one of the biggest accomplishments and the greatest attack against the Mizuchi clan. With Tobio addressing the loopholes and adding on the opinions of others, their final plan was on the way. 

“Very soon, but much needed.” Tobio muttered to himself. “Kyoutani-san, Shigeru-san. Make sure on Saturday you watch Miyu and her friends very carefully. If it’s the pier, then there should be sightings of Mizuchi members. But because there will be many people and crowds, be sure to regularly check on Miyu and spot any suspicious bystanders. I'm positive you’ll find a few ‘Powers’ there, whether it be takers or warriors. Since the pier is usually filled with crowds and amusements, don't let them get distracted by anyone.”

Shigeru and Kyoutani agreed to his instructions. 

Pulling out his phone, he checked his calendar to make sure the meeting doesn’t interfere with Miyu’s own busy schedule. He knew that she wanted to take on singing lessons again, so the two of them, including Yachi and Yamaguchi, helped fix her activities so she’s able to have some free time for herself, that being Sundays and Mondays, minus the holiday breaks. 

His eyes narrowed at the event when he was going to type down the meeting. “Shit.” He cursed, a bit too loud. 

Shigeru glanced at the rearview mirror, seeing the scowl on Tobio’s face. “What’s wrong, Kageyama-san?” 

“If the meeting is in the beginning of May, you mean Friday, May 1st?” 

“Yes.” The light brunet replied. 

Tobio groaned inwardly. “That’s when Miyu’s recital is, 8PM, Friday, May 1st.” Frustrated, he asks, “Would it be possible to change the meeting date?” 

Shigeru hummed, then shook his head. “I’m afraid not. The clan leaders were very keen on having this last meeting, as well as Daichi-san and Ennoshita-san.” 

Huffing, Tobio thought to himself. Maybe Hitoka and Yamaguchi can record for him? 

Kei and Shouyou will be besides him as he plans out the last wave. So, those two are a no-go.

Arriving at the Seijoh headquarters, they entered the garage then going through security and into the elevator, where the two members escorted Tobio to the meeting room. Opening the doors, there was Irihata, next to him was Mizoguchi Sadayuki, his advisor. Standing behind the O-Oyabun, was the second-in-command and the lieutenant of Aobajohsai. 

The brown-haired man with lovely ‘swooshy’ hair as Shouyou likes to put it, was Oikawa Tooru. The Wakagashira (second-in-command) that Atsumu dislikes, yet Tobio assumes because they kind of act the same (courtesy of the Akaashi for pointing it out). Tobio has only met Oikawa very few times. Those times were unfortunate and badly timed. The thing is Oikawa seems to tease and try to be close to Tobio, almost acting the same way Atsumu did, but...like in a way Oikawa knew Tobio personally.

Tobio tries to avoid Oikawa as much as possible. 

The lieutenant of Seijoh was not only intimidating in power, skills, and looks, but in presence. His name was Iwaizumi Hajime. Tobio had encountered him rarely, and Tobio wanted to keep it that way. There was no bad timing of meetings or awkward conversations (Iwaiumi actually makes the conversation between him and Tobio very light-hearted, kind, even), but Tobio doesn’t actively be interested in it, yet tries to answer as politely as possible. Unlike Oikawa being playfully teasing, Iwaizumi kept his boundaries yet tries to get to know Tobio in every gathering the mafia leaders have. He (along with Oikawa) visits him in his work, bringing him lunch or just a simple milk box. Not only that, Iwaizumi wants to be close to Tobio. 

Tobio usually avoids him too. 

Tobio, including Kyoutani and Shigeru bow in respect in presence of the leader, greeting him and his higher ranking officials a ‘good morning’. Taking a seat at the opposite end of the table, excluding Kyoutani and Shigeru who stood behind him, Irihata, the clan leader, begins to speak. 

“Kageyama-kun, the leads you presented us have been very helpful these past few years. We recently have been presented with more information thanks to my children and the rest of the leaders’ members. Daichi-san’s own officers have been able to leave a big dent on the followers they captured. The most previous confrontation was, as you predicted, an ‘Archangel’. They claim to be the last remaining leaders, as they others have died from either suicide or by their own people.” Irihata let out a dry chuckle, “You have a mind not many people see, don’t you, Kageyama-kun? Who knew your prediction of Hisashi’s followers will kill their own for the sake of that bastard’s protection?” 

Kageyama stared at him, blinking down. “It’s their principle, their rule.” His eyes dulled a bit, “Hisashi made sure to drill it into their brains.” 

Irihata waved off, “Now, now, Kageyama-kun. The next step of plan is to interrogate this Archangel. She refuses to speak, even Ennoshita-san used the lie detector and other means, though legal, to get her to speak.”  
  
“Where is she?” 

“She’s in the next room, of course. Daichi-san and Ennoshita-san have been watching her closely. I won’t lie, that woman is very sneaky and…” Cringing, he shakes his head, “vicious.” Clasping his hands together, he stands up, motioning Tobio to do the same and follow him to the adjacent interrogation room. Walking with the two other men in tow, the large room showing the one-way window, Tobio stopped for a moment. Irihata took notice of it. 

“Do you recognize her, Kageyama-kun?” 

He blinked harshly at her, and turned to Irihata, shaking his head and wordlessly following him. There, the two law officials had been conversing with each other. Ennoshita saw Tobio and gave him a greeting nod, Daichi looking back and smiling at the younger man. 

“Morning, Kageyama-san.” Daichi greeted. 

Tobio nodded, returning the greeting. “Were you able to get information out of her?” 

“Somehow, her answers were of riddles, some were direct answers, others, were trying to headbutt Ennoshita.” Daichi replied. 

“Her name is Kuribayashi Runa from the Johzenji District. She was working in one of the elementary schools as a counselor, her title an Archangel. The reputation between her and Hisahi was not only professional, but intimate.” Ennoshita addressed, his eyes darting to the sudden twitch of Tobio’s fingers. Continuing, he says, “Kuribayashi-san is the last remaining of the Archangel leaders. She refuses to confess to the other Archangels locations, but we were able to extract some information about the recent child abductions. Tch,” He sent a glare to the woman, her head turned, staring at the one-way mirror, “She said they can always collect more kids. Easily replaceable, she declares.” 

Tobio’s brows drew together. He slowly inhales and exhales, the protection over Miyu becomes larger and fearful. 

“She has the tattoo then?” Tobio asks. 

“Tattoos, yes. But not of the elephant. A bear, more like.” Daichi cleared up, showing the photographs of the tattoo, on shoulder blade. Flipping to another image, there was a small tattoo on her ring finger, two black ‘ring-like’ inks with two dots in between. “We aren’t sure what that tattoo means, yet she refuses to speak and gets very aggressive when we try to get close to her right hand,” Looking over to her, “Thus she had to be restrained.” 

“Let me talk to her.” 

“Oh? What’re you planning to do, Kageyama-kun?” Irihata asked. 

Tobio sniffed, looking through the photographs, he lifted his head and his eyes bore into her own, “I’m going to interrogate her, of course.” 

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New perspective in next chapter-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters introduced and it starts to progress a bit faster? Its still a slow burn tho, dont expect much

Standing behind the Aobjohsai yakuza boss, Oikawa watched silently as he saw Kageyama with a blank face enter the interrogation room, where from the one-way mirror, they observed his ways of questioning. Sitting down across from Kuribayashi, her doe-like eyes didn’t leave his figure. 

She scowls at him, “You’re one of the blind ones, right? Trying to get me to talk?” 

Kageyama deeply exhaled, intertwining his fingers together and tilted his head down, “If I were to be blind I would’ve gauged my eyes to renew my life for God, no?”

She hisses at him, “You’re lying. You still have your left eye.” 

The man scoffs, “I said  _ if  _ I was blind. But I’m a follower of God, am I not? Paradise is in his image and we were molded to follow his command.” He raises his head, tilting it a bit that made her flinch, “Or did you pass that up to reveal information about us?” He spat out, coldly and demanding with a fierce fire. 

Kuribayashi gulped, “H-How’d you know that? How’d you get here pass the guards?” 

Kageyama glares, “How wouldn’t I know? It’s not hard to hide in a group filled with blind fools.” Crossing his arms, he leaned back, “I know what you said, Archangel.”   
  
Her cuffs rattle, hands pulling towards her, “I-I didn’t say anything of importance! I only spoke of the general information, I-I confessed to  _ nothing _ !” She screeched, her behaviour acting erratic. 

The blue-eyed man rose up slowly from his seat, trudging closely to her as she glowered back at him with the same aggressiveness. 

From a fair distance his eyes darkened, “Why are you lying to a Throne? Don’t you know if you betray us we need to carry out God’s justice? In this crucial time of inequity, you don’t think I won’t find out what you’ve done, Runa-san?” 

She lets out a grunt of annoyance, shaking her head, “I am God’s Archangel! I follow his duties because he chose me! Me, to be his and only his! I did nothing wrong!” She looks down to her right hand, the ring finger that had the two encircled black tattoos with two dots, “I’m committed to him, I gave him my everything, my will, my life! I wouldn’t do anything to harm him or-” She glances up, Tobio peering down at her with such a glaring, powerful presence, a look almost akin to the Mizuchi leader himself. 

  
“You may follow God, but God always has the King.” Kageyama stated, “You are nothing but a means to an end, a mere stepping ston, kicked away like an inept pebble, an angel that can easily fall and be merely tainted all over again. God did not appoint you, he appointed the King-”   
  
Her cuffs rattle against the restraint from the table, “To Hell with the King!” She shrieked, her voice and actions feral, animalistic, “No one has seen him, heard of him! Why should I care about what the King thinks?! He’s been gone, most likely dead! This plan is nothing but a joke!” She turns to the one-way mirror, “The King is no one but a Devil! He’s trying to kill our savior, our highness!” At the end, she pants, gritting her teeth when she refuses to meet Kageyama. 

He huffs, “I got all I need. You implied it yourself, God’s choice is not perfect and you called him a fool. I’ll make sure to pass the message to him myself.” 

Kuribayashi who whined and screamed in a fit of curses, terrified from the blind threat as the woman realized her mistake, paling at the thought of Hisashi knowing one of his dearest Archangels doubted him. “N-No,” She stutters out, “I-I didn’t mean it like that! Not at all!” 

“You said God’s plan was a joke, did you not? You follow him to the ends of the earth, and you think he won’t judge you for doubting him? How stupid are you, Runa? Are you not aware of his actions to help guide you to paradise?” 

The light brunette snaps, “Everything I’ve done, is for him! All that bloodshed, all those tears, were for him to prove  _ my  _ devotion!” 

Kageyama pats her head, knowing she won’t flinch from his contact of superiority, “Runa, we both know how this will end. I’ve been working abroad in the Bukanawa Ward, and yet I’ve known better to hold my tongue. So tell me what you know,” Petting her hair, seeing how she desperately clings to his touch, Kageyama speaks like he would to Miyu, soft and lovingly, “So I’ll carry it out and having God know that you didn’t die in vain for his sake.” His hand cupping her cheek and caressing the apple of her cheekbone with his thumb. 

From behind the mirror, the crowd was in astonishment. 

“Kageyama-kun never fails to give me shivers when he interrogates.” Ennoshita says, beginning to hit the record button as the woman begins to confess the needed information. 

“No wonder Hisashi kept Kageyama-kun under tight wraps, he’s a dangerous man. Thank the gods he’s no longer under that bastard’s hold.” Irihata said, viewing Kageyama as he intelligently fools her to reveal the details of the rest of the leads. 

Behind Irihata, Oikawa feels the uneasiness in his gut stir, side-glancing to Iwaizumi, his dear childhood best friend, who seemed also perturbed at their used-to-be friend. 

The confession of evidence lasted for about four hours, the amount of knowledge spilled was incredible and opened more chances to attack and use the leads. Ennoshita and Daichi conversed with Irihata outside, Shigeru and Kyoutani guarding the interrogation room as Oikawa and Iwaizumi were left to watch over the scene. 

“When can Kageyama ever know, Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked, his eyes not once leaving the dark-haired man who’s dictator facade grew more authoritarion and wicked the more he asked of her, seeing her transform into a drained soldier. 

Oikawa doesn’t answer, as they both watch the man they knew from childhood, the man who used to be so innocent and kind, someone they used to love, care, and guide, act terrifyingly different to the person they knew from a different time. 

“Not now. Soon, but not now, Iwa.” Oikawa replies, a steel-like tone. 

Seeing that the interrogation is over, the law officials including the boss watch the rest of this scene. Kuribayashi breaks down, heaving and sobbing as loud as possible, the pitiful woman she was, yet hurt and in need of help will soon be required. She croaks, “Why won’t you kill me?” 

Kageyama looks away, nonchalantly walking to the door, “I am not God, that is his judgement and you will receive that trial. But for now,” he locks it. 

Daichi barks, pressing the microphone button, “Oi, unlock the door.”    
  
Kuribayashi looked even deathly pale, all her energy drained as she stared at Kageyama with horrified eyes, “Y-You didn’t kill them…?”

In this interrogation room, that man was not Kageyama anymore. This man was the reputation he lived up to, the figure of authority that made the underground fear for their lives if captured and brought to his hands to do unspeakable torture. 

The Mad King was in there, and in a few minutes, so will a corpse. 

“Hold on, Daichi-san, it’s getting interesting.” Irihata smirked, the policeman relctantly shaking his head to Ennoshita. 

Kageyama cooed at her, “Why would I kill them? I said I  _ was  _ a Thrones, but I already have  _ the  _ throne.” Her eyes widen in realization when she knows who the man in front of her is, the man she cursed out and insulted. “Don’t you understand, Kuribayashi Runa-san?” Using his thumbs to wipe the tears that started to fall from one eye. 

“Y-you can’t be…!” She gasps, frozen in still fear as her eyes stare into the madness that rivaled Hisashi’s toxic green orbs. Kageyama’s endless abyss of ocean blue eyes consuming her soul as he leaned close. 

“You gave me what I wanted, and I’ll giev you what you want,” He easily turns her head to the mirror, “And they’ll give you what  _ you  _ need. For the sake of respect, I’ll take back what Hisashi gifted from you,” His left hand holding her face as he tilts her head up to dig his fingers into her left eye socket, pulling out the glass eye she harbored and throwing it over his shoulder. The woman cries, “Pl-Please, just kill me! I-I can’t- I ca-”

“Don’t cry, Kuribyashi. I’ve always been a bit...out of my mind, but I was also very merciful. If you remember, I created that tattoo and even guided the tattoo artists to make it exact. But from what you told me,” His mouth pulls into a snarl, “Hisashi inked those rings on you himself.” Sneaking a hand into his boot pocket, he pulled out a small pocket knife, claw-like in shape. 

“Ohoh?” Irihata smiled. 

Daichi pressed the microphone button, “Kageyama, stand down, now!” 

“K-King, please! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” The woman begged, squirming, in his hold. “I don’t mean anything b-by it…!” Pleading as her other hand held onto his tattooed forearm.

Unsheathing the blade and placing it at the tip of her other eye, she whimpers, “As you are part of the yakuza and disgracing your boss, how many fingers should you lose? Not one, but two? Three? Four? Six? You’ve done a great disgrace, Kuribayashi-san. Not only have you told me all the evidence you collected from the remaining liutenants and Hisashi, you also told me where they hide.” His eyes were so wide, demented and borderline psychotic. The woman is so lost in his ocean blue orbs, attempting to swim to the light of the surface but drowning ever so slowly and torturously to breathe when he pulls her down deeper, making it harder for her to get the gulp of air, to do anything but  _ drown _ . 

Kageyama Tobio’s madness was swarming in the room, in her eyes, heart, mind, and soul. It was engulfing her very being, wave after wave then swirling into a whirlpool of intensity; that she was slowly losing her own sanity to a man who held her life at his fingertips like he has done before to plenty of unfortunate victims, just like how Hisashi held her and the rest of his followers and underlings. 

This woman wanted to vomit. 

“Please…” She chokes out, “I didn’t mean too…!” 

Kageyama hums, studying her features, true panic coated in her voice and raw fright written all over her face and body language. So vulnerable, broken, and in pain. He frowned. His eyes glance to the speaker and then to the mirror. “You have everything recorded?” he asks loudly. 

“Yes, we saved everything already, now let her go and unlock the door, Kageayama-kun.” Daichi ordered from the intercom. 

“Sorry, Daichi-san.” Kageyama flips the knife and stabs the microphone that was able to catch everything. 

Irihata let out an amused laugh. 

As Daichi groaned, Ennoshita tried working the intercom to catch anything Kageyama was saying to Kuribayashi, the silent movie still playing while in the audience from behind the mirror, Daichi rushed out to unlock the door with Ennoshita following.

“Oikawa-kun.” Irihata says, not turning back. 

“Yes, boss?” 

“In your perspective, do you think Kageyama is stable enough to know what he’s planning when he comes to our meetings?” 

“I would suppose he is.” 

“If Kageyama is truly showing his face as we see right now, would the thought of him still being devoted to Hisashi cross your mind?”    
  
Oikawa scrunches his brows, “Of course not, boss.” 

“How do you know?” 

Oikawa thinks to himself. The Tobio-chan he knew was naive, a bit of a crybaby, indefinitely stubborn, and somewhat nice, greatly contradicting the man he is now.

“Tobio-chan has found a family that truly cares for him, and he too reciprocrates the action and emotion. He also has a child he deeply wishes to protect and wants to see grow into someone who has lived a beautiful life he lacked. I believe he is no longer devoted to Hisashi as he was before when he was manipulated and thrown into questioning of his sanity.” 

Irihata hums. “That can be true.” 

Oikawa speaks up, “What are you thinking, Irihata-sama?” 

He holds his hands behind his back, shaking his head. “Nothing of importance, my child. I’m only interested in your observation of how you perceive Kageyama-kun.” 

Kageyama speaks to her, saying words that were earth-shattering to her, leaving her remotely speechless as he takes back his knife and tucking in the blade, patting her cheek and leaving her on the chair, frozen. Ennoshita finally unlocks the door and looks like he curses at the damaged microphone, along with an annoyed look plastered across Daichi’s face. Kageyama casually strolls out of the interrogation room and back to the other side. 

Irihata raises a brow at him, “What is it that you speak of that makes them frozen in shock?” 

Kageyama replies, watching as he sees the light brunette woman still paralyzed from the words he spoke to her. “Just the truth, Irihata-sama. Nothing that will endanger our plans. Now, are we going to go back to planning now? I have to open the shop soon.” 

\----------------------------------

\----------------------------------

When Kageyama left with Shigeru and Kyoutani, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were dismissed, setting out to meet with the rest of the lieutenants to go forward with Kageyama’s instructions. In the car, his partner, Iwaizumi was talking, one hand on the wheel and the other trying to smooth out his hair. 

“No progress has been made whatsoever, Tooru. He still avoids us like we’re the plague. I know what Akaashi said when they found Kageyama but I didn’t know that bitch, Hisashi, even brainwashed him to forget about us.” Clenching his jaw, brow furrowed with frustration. 

_ “Y-you’re gonna help m-me, right? Oikawa-san? Iwaizumi-san?” _

They promised Kageyama. They promised him they’d help him, get him out of that foster home and that they’ll stay together forever. 

Oikawa hissed, “I’ll never forget the look on his face and what he said when Tobio-chan saw us again.” 

It truly was a heartbreaking sight to see the person they loved and cared for be so devoid of emotion, lacking in self-worth, reckless with their actions for their own safety, yet like his found family, an enigma of contradictions in their and his own being. Difficult, complicated, hurt and so broken from the person he obsessively ‘loved’ was the cause for his sudden change of character, principles, and values. 

Kageyama Tobio was brainwashed and he didn’t recognize Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the two people who were at the edge to pull him back before he could jump into the jagged edges. 

_ “Who’re you? Why are you hugging me? Do I know you? Please let go.” _

Iwaizumi sensed his partner’s distress, speaking up, “At least he has his people to watch over him. Let’s just be glad he’s found his family, that he’s healing.” With his hand moving from the stickshift to grab onto Oikawa’s hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing them gently. 

The brunet man sighed, “We were too late, Iwa. So damned late.” 

Placing their intertwined hands in the middle, Iwaizumi says, “This’ll be a new page then. He doesn’t have to remember us, but he can choose too. We shouldnt’ force it, Tooru.” His hand on the wheel tightened, “Let’s be there for Kageyama now and make sure he doesn’t do anything impulsive. We were there when Shrimpy and his friend were at the meeting. You saw how Kageyama’s friends acted, good thing that ginger intervened in that plan, or you would’ve thrown a tantrum.” Iwaizumi chuckled. 

Oikawa whined, pulling his hand back and crossing his arms, “Iwa-chan, Yumie-sama really made me want to throw up! She really considered the idea of sacrificing Tobio-chan to Hisashi and being the one that kills not only himself, but almost the epicenter of all the followers. That’s crazy!”

“Yumie-sama is more ruthless isn’t she?” 

“Definitely.” 

…

Oikawa piped up, “Wanna go bother Tobio-chan?”

Iwaizumi sent his partner a withering glare, “What did I just say?”

“It doesn’t mean we can’t pop in and go check up on him! Besides, no matter how much Tobio-chan refuses his own bodyguards, we should conveniently be there in case...something happens! Don’t you agree, Iwa-chan?” 

“You’re unbelievable.” The other muttered, yet, he made a sharp turn to head over to the shop. 

And convienvently enough, they also had some snacks and limited edition milk boxes for the man they were so concerned with. 

  
  


\-------------------------------

  
  
  


Coming into the shop, they greeted the employees that were already working on customers. The two that were closest to kageyama in business and personal life were Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yuutaro. For Oikawa and Iwaizumi knew the other two men, as they all used to attend the same junior high and applied for the volleyball club until Iwaizumi and Oikawa had to depart to join the initiation of the Seijoh yakuza. 

Kindaichi perked up when he glanced up at the incoming people entering the shop. “Ah, good afternoon Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san!” Greeting as his hand never left the tattoo needle, coloring in the tattoo. 

“Where’s your boss?” Iwaizumi asked, holding up the bag of food. 

Kunimi answered, as he was also doing an outlining of the tattoo and a canvas of skin. “Kageyama’s upstairs with one of his friends. Yachi-san, I think. I’d say it’ll be a while, Yachi-san looked pretty serious.”    
  
Kindaichi huffed out laughter. “Pretty serious? She looked like she wanted to skin someone alive.” 

“Yeah.” Kunimi drawled out. “I’d say it’s safe to wait awhile until she leaves.”    
  


They sat on one of the cushioned leather couches, as they conversed with each other. The music playing in the background was very appropriate with the setting of the shop. A sleek shop of white, gloss tiles and the walls of ivory, plastered with a few shelves decorated with objects deriving from the name of the corporation. As it was a workspace, it also had its fun perks. There was a radio on the counter, a flat screen on one of the walls that had LED lights surrounding the frame, and a comfort space. It mainly consisted of magazines, mangas, and coloring books with crayons. 

When they asked, Kageyama answered it was because of his daughter, who’d get kind of bored when she finishes all her homework or has finished a whole series as he’s working.

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi found about his daughter, the first time was when they were met with Kageyama and Miyu, his niece but custodial daughter, appropriately meeting her and Kageyama again as they can familiarize them with the yakuza men so they’ll be guarded. 

She was so small, only reaching below Kageyama’s waist. She was only nine-years-old and already so overly cautious and wary of the people around her. As she hid behind the older Kageyama, her narrowed eyes that mimicked her dad’s own glare pierced into each person she looked at. 

“Songbird.” Kageyama petted her hair, “No need to be afraid.” he says softly to her. 

She says nothing, a small pout and the scrunch of her nose that reminded Oikawa of a younger Tobio he used to tease and coo at. 

A group of Seijoh soldiers stand to greet their new masters;

_ ‘Take care and protect as they are one of us. Kageyama-kun has done a great favor and value to me personally, saving and freeing my children, even the children I have now that luckily survived,’ _ Matsukawa glanced at Kageyama, the blue-eyed man avoiding the taller male. Irihata continued,  _ ‘I consider the Kageyama family part of my own, not by blood, but by association and a debt that can never be repaid. Tobio-kun, we will follow you as you will help us in return.’  _

When Irihata assigned Kageyama his guards, he strictly appointed four bodyguards to protect his daughter. The little Kageyama seemed to be more familiar with Kyoutani, as he was a good friend of one of Kageyama’s own family. She also seemed to warm up to Hanamaki and Yahaba, saying they look like desserts, Hanamaki being a strawberry and claiming Yahaba to be a puff pastry. She was iffy about Matsukawa, mainly because her father was stiff around him. 

As she was getting to know them, she said outwardly, “Did you do something to my papa?” 

Matsukawa’s thick brows shot up, “Huh?”

She scrunched her nose in distaste, “You make my Papa uncomfortable. Did you do something to him?” 

Tobio gathered her in his arms - a sight that would always melt Oikawa’s heart - and said, “Songbird, that’s not very nice to accuse someone of something.” He glanced at Matsukawa, then back to her curious stature, “I know Matsukawa-san...because we encountered from work. This was before you were born, and I’m not uncomfortable with him, I’m just in shock that I’m able to see him again.” 

_ Alive _ . 

“So...is he kinda like a friend?”

“An acquaintance, more like.” He answered. 

Oikawa sees how she stares at Tobio, like she’s analyzing trying to pick apart his tells. The brunet knows because that was the same expression he saw when Tobio wore that look. 

Miyu turns to Matsukawa who sat across from them, “How’d you meet my dad, Matsukawa-san? The same work you’re in?”

The other dark-haired male sweatdropped, “Similar line of work yes, different areas of...occupation.” He speaks vaguely. 

Humming, she scans each one of them. Studying them. “Did my Papa do something that was helpful to you in a way…” She fiddled with her fingers, looking for the word, “That was beneficial for your work and affected your wellbeing in a...positive way?” 

The amount of surprise looks given to the girl for the innocent yet advanced question being put into an implied way of knowing what kind of line of work they did. Not to mention the upper level of vocabulary she carefully worded the question into. 

“Ah,” Tobio pulled Miyu closer, “Don’t mind her way of speaking. She’s a very curious kid with too much knowledge in her head.” He pinches her cheek, where the girl giggles cutely. 

“Daaad! I can’t help it! I wanna know lotsa stuff!” 

“What did I tell you about growing up so fast? I’m gonna get old and you’re gonna soon call me an old, forgetful geezer.” He smiles softly to her, -an image that wanted to make Oikawa see that look of adoration in Tobio’s face over and over again- he let’s go of her cheek. “Remember, don’t scare them, they’re gonna be living with us now.” 

She got quiet and she beamed. “Does that mean I’m gonna learn how’ta punch someone?!” 

“Wha-”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa barked out laughter from the change of demeanor from the girl, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani snorted, and Yahaba along with Oikawa grinned fondly at the Kageyama family.   
  
“Sun-jisan said so!” 

Tobio’s right eye twitched from the mention of ‘Sun-jisan’. “Well...Shouyou talks a lot doesn’t he? Don’t get your hopes up, Songbird.”

She pouted, “Sun-jisan said that it’s important to know how to punch’n stuff!” her small hand raised to his cheek, poking it, “ _ You _ sound like  _ you’re  _ gonna punch Sun-jisan.” 

“Shouyou is being a bad influence on you, Songbird. He deserves it.” He shot glare at them, “No one is teaching Miyu how to punch without my say so.” 

She frowned, dropping her hand to her lap. 

Then when the senior advisor came in notifying Kageyama that he was needed, he stood up and Kageyama’s expression and tone of voice changed, “Hanamaki-san, Matsukawa-san,” Then looked over to the other two, “Yahaba-san, Kyoutani-san.” He bowed deeply, “I’m assigning you to watch over my daughter. Please care for her like she is your own, and please,” Fists clenched and standing straight, a dark look of deep blue ocean eyes roaring with large tides, not threats, but rather unspeakable, grotesque promises for their failure, “Don’t let her get hurt.”

Miyu tilted her head with confusion, grabbing onto his hand and squeezing it a couple of times, where Tobio looked down and the expression went away, the waves of treacherous large tides settled. “Papa, don’t scare them. S’not nice.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were assigned by Irihata himself, as he was giving Tobio his lieutenants that were highly trained and skilled, higher ranking officials. Tobio declined that he didn’t need any protection. So Irihata and him came to the agreement that Oikawa and Iwaizumi will not be lingering for too long around Tobio as much as Miyu and her other guards. 

From what Oikawa can tell, Miyu seems very aware of her surroundings, of Tobio, yet still holding her youthful innocence, preserved dangerously by not only Tobio, but from his family too. 

When the conversation died down, both yakuza guards were playing a card game left on the table. Then, the sound of clicking heels from down the stairs along with another set of footsteps followed. 

“Hitoka, I’m telling you, I’m fine.” Tobio sounded annoyed, yet soft in tone. 

The blonde woman huffed, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear as she reached the bottom of the spiral stairs, turning back as Tobio glowered above her. They glared at each other for a good minute, Iwaizumi harshly elbowing his partner to not pay attention to a personal conversation. 

“It’s for your own good, Tobio.” She spoke in a hushed voice. 

  
Tobio groaned. 

“Don’t ‘Ugh!’ me. Kei has been keeping me updated from your little...visitations.” Tobio narrowed his eyes at her, she returned the gesture, “You have to go. This is the last time she called me about your absence and if you don’t attend she’s gonna have to close your case.” Taking another step down, he followed, where they both stood upon the floor, trying to see who’ll stand down first. 

Tobio scowled, “I don’t need it.”

Yachi’s expression kindled, “Tobio…” She caresses his cheek, then pinching it harshly, “If not for yourself, do it for Mockingjay,” Tobio’s eyes averted, height lowered as he slouched. Yachi no longer pinched his face, but rubbed her thumb against his cheek, palming his face gently, “She needs you too. And how can she need you if you don’t want to help yourself?”

He huffed, mumbling words and making the petite woman smile. As they walked closer, Yachi noticed the two Seijoh men. Bowing to them, she greeted them politely, “Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. Good afternoon.” 

Kageyama’s face returned to a sour expression, “What’re you doing here?” 

Oikawa placed down his cards, “Rude, Tobio-chan! We came to do our duty and see you!” 

Iwaizumi followed suit, standing and holding a bag of food, “We brought snacks.” 

The two guards returned the gesture to Yachi, who had to leave to attend a meeting in Nohebi. The Seijoh yakuza men followed Kageyama upstairs to the expanded studio which was vacant for the moment due to the lack of decor.

Sitting at one of the counters with high chairs, there was some music being played at the background, very faintly yet still heard. 

Kageyama huffed, brow furrowed most likely from the previous conversation with Yachi. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat on the opposite side of the counter table. “Everything alright, Tobio-chan?” The brunet asked, seeing how Tobio stabbed the milk box with unnecessary force. 

He shrugged, murmuring, “Told you not to call me that,” before sipping his box. Sighing, he raked his hand through his hair, “It’s nothing of importance, that’s what.” Blinking, he gals slightly at the brunet, “Why do you care anyways?” 

Oikawa, already used to his behaviour, snorted, “Well, cause I want to care.”   
  


Humming, he replied, “Why should you? After this is all over, you can stop pretending. I’m just cargo you need to protect for the time being for an important plan and then it’s done. You can go back to your regular...whatever.” 

They were quiet. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi can be used to how blunt and rude Kageyama can be, but not his belief of self-importance and care from other people that want to be a part of his life. 

Iwaizumi shook his head, “How’s Miyu doing, anyways?”

That’s a topic Kageyama can open up about, talking endlessly about his kid. 

It was very adorable, even coming from a 5’11 ft man covered in piercings and tattoos scattered among his body, babbling proudly about his daughter was so...endearing. 

Kageyama’s posture slackened, snorting, “She’s been busy with school, volleyball, singing.” He placed the milk box down, staring down with warmth in his eyes, “Miyu’s growing up.” 

Iwaizumi felt himself smiling for Kageyama, “How’s her volleyball matches?” 

“Honestly? Amazing.” The tineist of hidden smiles shone through, “She’s been catching some eyes from high school volleyball teams. A prodigy, genius, they say to her. Even in her vocal classes, her teacher has told me that she’s excelling.” he chuckled, “She got one of the lead parts in a musical her music school is showcasing. From the Americas.”

“Oh?” Oikawa leaned close, “What’s it called?” 

“Hadestown. Miyu literally screamed when she got the email, I almost had a heart attack, even Hanamaki-san literally rolled in along with Matsukawa barging in through her window to see what was wrong.” His smile became more visible to them, “She told me everyday,  _ ‘Dad, I want them to play Hadestown, I need them too.’ _ I ask why, what’s so important about it,” he snorts in amusement from the memory of her cute face, “She looked at me so offended. She told me,  _ ‘Dad, it’s cause it’s based on Greek mythology, folklore.’  _ And I replied, so?”

“Why, what’d she say?” Oikawa asked, urging him to continue. 

Kageyama said, “She gasped dramatically, I swear she’s hanging out with Atsumu-senpai and Suga-senpai too much, she says,  _ ‘Papa, it’s one of the most tragic stories. Don’t you remember?’ _ ” He twirled the straw, “In all honesty, musicals are interesting, but sometimes I get them jumbled up from how much we’ve watched. The songs are catchy though, I can see why Miyu likes it.” 

Iwaizumi spoke up, “What is Hadestown about it, anyways?” 

The expression on Kageyama’s face was so...enchanting to him, to both of them. He looks so engrossed with affection and love towards someone, the care and sweet eyes, adoration in words- 

Iwaizumi wishes he was the cause of it, he also bets his partner wishes he was also the source of Kageyama smiling too. 

“I believe it’s about a musician who fell in love with a hardworking woman. When things became rough, the ruler of the city, Hades, gives this woman the option to work or stay where she is now. The soundtrack is pretty amazing in itself and the story Miyu ingrained in my head was very…” His eyes downcasted a bit, “sad.” 

Iwaizumi so badly wanted to wrap his arms around him and pepper kisses to make Kageyama’s frown disappear. 

“Sad?” Iwaizumi asks, tilting to peek at Tobio’s head. 

The raven-haired man was still downcasted, “Eurdyice, the woman, had to choose either to be happy with the one she loves with nothing, or to leave to work and provide for herself, leaving her love behind,” His eyes dull, “To be caged. Freedom taken away to find her own path.” Shaking his head, he scratching the back of his neck, “In the end, Orpheus, her lover, tries to get her back and the one thing Hades told him not to do, is look back, cause if Orpheus were to look back as he climbs the stairs out of the underground city, Eurydice were to stay in Hadestown, forever, never to see him again.” Sipping his box casually, he shrugs, “The actual lore is more messed up, Orpheus dies’n stuff, singing his sorrow and grief away until one fo the Gods took pity on him. Something like that...Maybe should limit the amount of books Miyu reads.” She says to himself, the last part that it, yet still loud enough for the other men to hear. 

“Has Miyu-chan always been absorbed with learning?” Oikawa questioned, thus Kageyama grunted. 

“I tell myself, she’s a curious kid, kids tend to be curious. Then as I realized how much information she wants to know, like she’s never satisfied with what she learns, she wants to learn about…” He sighs, almost glumly, “Everything about why everything works, how everything came to be. It’s great but…” He grimaces. 

“Dangerous.” Oikawa finishes, sending him a look of sympathy. 

“I know she’s not only curious but so aware of what happens to her family, friends, the world. I feel like she knows so much and she’s piecing them so slowly,” He shivers a bit, “I fear what she’ll do when she comes to a conclusion.” 

“To what, Tobio-chan?”

He opens his mouth to speak, immediately closing it. He looked distressed at himself, saying in a hushed tone, “That I’m not the man she claims to be I am.” 

Iwaizumi, the second lieutenant, sees the vulnerability shown in his “And what do you claim to be, Kageyama?” He asked in the same tone laced with a coat of protection. 

“Someone who cannot be saved.” Kageyama sighed, eyes focused on the counter. 

Like before, when Kageyama could no longer recognize Oikawa and Iwaizumi, after years of planning to rescue and trying to find him, his heart cracks at how much pain Tobio harbored, the trauma he carried, and the strong belief of how he should die or be casted away made Iwaizumi vexatious.

Oikawa frowned too, albeit a dark gaze and prayer to send Hisashi to the deepest pits of hell, he says, “Tobio-chan, you can be saved as long as you choose to be wanting to be saved.”   
  


Kageyama shook his head, “I can’t choose it because I don’t deserve it and it’s better to stick with that than rather giving myself false hope when I’ve done,” He deeply exhaled once again, “too much to not be forgiven. Though, as long as I’m alive, I’ll make sure Miyu has everything she has, everything she needs. Then if things don’t go accordingly with me, I’m sure Miyu has the people that I never had before.” 

Before either men can say something about the concerning statement, Tobio’s phone rings. 

He bowed in apology before taking it. He went to another room, leaving the other two to contemplate what he confided with them. 

“I want to torture that bastard, that goddamned power-hungry, manipulative, piece of low-class garbage.” Oikawa sneered.

Iwaizumi felt the same way, but more...creative. “Soon enough, we’ll all be satisfied to see that fucked up douchbag be nothing but a piece of dust.” Calming his seething anger, he says, “At least this was a step, right? He told us how he felt and he talked to us rather than avoiding us or having the one-sided conversations.” 

“It...is better than those.” 

Kageyama came storming back in, frantically cursing underneath his breath. 

“What’s wrong, Tobio-chan?” 

The raven-haired man threw a glaring look at Oikawa,, “I told you not to call me that.” He hissed. “And it's none of your business.”

Ah, they’re back to hostile and avoidance. 

“Where are you going…?” Iwaizumi asked, getting down the chair and following Kageyama downstairs, Oikawa behind him. 

“To Kitagawa Daiichi. Apparently Miyu got into an argument with one of her upperclassmen.” He snarls, “Take me there now.”    
  


* * *

* * *

From outside, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were in the same car with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, while Yahaba and Kyoutani were in the other car.    
  


“Ohoh, there they are.” Hanamaki pointed out, seeing Miyu with an expression of frustration, brows knitted together with a pout to be angry but so adorable. Kageyama was eerily blank-faced, the oddest thing is Miyu usually clings onto Kageyama, but this time, she’s walking ahead of him. He opens the door of the car with Kyoutani and Yahaba, where he says a few things, closing the door, and seeing the car driven off.

“Uh-oh, angry dilf your way.” Matsukawa said, earning a flick on the forehead by Iwaizumi. 

“Shush, Mattsun.” Oikawa opened the car door, stepping out, “I guess we’ll see you at home.” 

Mattsukawa and Hanamaki waited until the other two Seijoh men got into their car, meeting up with Tobio. Silently getting in, Iwaizumi started up the car and they drove off. It was uncomfortably tense, thick with an unfamiliar emotion, it was better not to talk at all, the unpredictable reaction of tobio is not something they’d rather not witness. 

Getting home and parking the car, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were outside, Matsukawa leaning against the door as Hanamaki conversed, while they talked with Yahaba. Kageyama followed inside to Miyu.

“Where’s Kyouken-chan?” Oikawa saw that the bleached blond wasn’t present. 

  
“Miyu asked Kyoutani to come with her so she can call Tsukishima. She sounded really upset, didn’t even talk in the car, it was...awkward.” Yahaba cringed, not used to having Miyu be so out of character. 

“It was the same with Kageyama too. Didn’t talk, didn’t even look like he was moving.” Iwaizumi added. 

“Do you have any idea what happened?” Matsukawa asked. 

“Nope.” Yahaba responded, “She was completely silent the entire ride here.” 

“All I know is that she got into an argument with one of her upperclassmen.” Oikawa chimed in. 

The door opened, and out came Kyoutani. 

“What happened?” Oikawa nosed off. 

Kyoutani grunted. “I don’t know.” He rolled his eyes when everyone, excluding Iwaizumi, when their shoulders slumped, “Miyu just asked me to call Tsukishima and she says to come pick her up.”    
  
“What? Why?” Oikawa squawked at the sudden action. 

  
“Hell if I know. She sounded really upset. Kags is in there now, trying to get her out of her room. When he came in he looked like he was gonna talk to her but she ignored him and went to her room, slamming the door.” 

Matsukawa let out a whistle. “She seems pissed.” 

Kyoutani snorted, “No shit. Kei sounded concerned too, asking to talk to Kags, but he was busy trying to talk to Miyu.”    
  


After an hour, Kageyama exited, his blank face replaced with fury. 

“Kyoutani.” Kageyama barked. The blond, holding a familiar scowl raised a brow, “You got one?” 

  
Watching the exchange, the dark male picked out a cigarette and used his own lighter to light it, taking a long drag and rubbing his other hand against his eyes, then raking it among his hair. 

If that did not look 10x sexier and appealing to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they don’t know what will. 

Matsukawa coughed, “Dilf.” coughing again to cover up the word. 

Oikawa sent a bitter look at the other man. 

Kageyama took note of his coughing, “Ah, sorry, do you want me to put it out?” 

“No, no, you’re good, Kageyama-san.” Matsukawa shook his head. 

Kageyama groaned, “Yahaba-san, Kyoutani-san, you’re going with Miyu to Nekoma until the weekend. Matsukawa-san, Hanamaki-san, you’re following them behind them too. I expect nothing but her full protection and focus on her.” Sending them an order, where the four nodded, wordlessly agreeing. “She’s leaving tonight with Kei and Kuroo-san, Shouyou and Kenma should be there with them too.” Taking a few more drags, he requests, “Maybe she’ll open up with you, maybe she’ll find a way to pry information she shouldn’t know about. Either or, prepare yourself cause she’s not definitely listening to me or any authority figure.” He glares at the ground. “Go pack your things in the meantime, I’ll send you the location of where you’ll be staying. Never leave her or watch her leave your sight.” 

“Ah, Tobi-chan-”   
  
“Don’t call me that.” He snaps, the cigarette butt now left to his fingertips as he puts out the cigar on the ground, stepping on it with the tip of his sneaker. Then, his phone rang, he cursed loudly, going back inside the house. 

“Well then.” Hanamaki quipped. 

“This is a new side of Miyu I’ve never seen before.” Yahaba sighed. “I wonder what happened that made her so mad.” 

As the night rolled around, Tsukishima and Hinata came by, as Kuroo and Kenma were in the car. The two light-haired men greeted Miyu, also perturbed by the side she’s showing to them too. It was a painful scene to watch, as Miyu was so affectionate and clingy almost, she didn’t reciprocate the action or lean into the head pats or hugs. 

“Miyu.” Kageyama called out. 

She ignored him. 

“Miyu.” He calls out again, almost desperately yet not loud to sense it. 

She was going into the car where Kenma was in, Hinata rubbing her head, encouraging to look back at her guardian. 

It made Iwaizumi heart crack, hearing the strangulated pain in Kageyama’s voice.

“Songbird.” 

She stops. 

“I love you.” He says to her, walking to her and pecking the top of her head. 

She mumbles something, a small relief coming to Kageyama as she gets into the car. Tsukishima got her bag and Hinata nodded to Kageyama. The four Seijoh guards assigned to her take the cars and follow them, leaving Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Kageyama at the residence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering what Miyu is mad about?


End file.
